


Danganronpa V3: Legacy

by ReYnn6320



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Dark Past, Deceit, Despair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insults, Lies, Mental Instability, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, OC insert, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, References to Depression, Revenge, Scars, Serious Injuries, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Swearing, Trust Issues, Truth, exception not rule, strangers to friends to more?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReYnn6320/pseuds/ReYnn6320
Summary: Danganronpa is loved all over the world and unites fans no matter their age. So naturally, when the new season V3: Killing Harmony airs, everyone is hot on their seats. But when an unexpected event, the entry of an unknown girl named Akiko Sennyu, occurs, all plans get thrown. ...What will happen? Not even the directors know...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Original Character(s), Amami Rantaro/Original Character(s), Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi & Original Character(s), Original Character/Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Saihara Shuichi/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. And so, it begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfares play as angels mourn the beginning of another killing game...  
> And a young girl named Akiko wakes up in the middle of that mess.

The message cracked like an old tape as it flashed over the screen of the laptop he had booted up solely for that purpose. Images distorting every once in a while, the screen even winked out several times until the video message was finally understandable. Looking earnestly back at him was a young woman, a highschool-girl in appearance, her calm voice low as she reported in a serious tone.

“When you are watching this, it must mean I have died a violent death. Or that you wanted answers and are now snooping through my belongings to find clues about me. ...Or both. Who knows? Either way, it means I am nowhere close to stop or aid you. So I can also cooperate... But be aware, every word written here, no matter how cruel or heartwarming.... In this world of deceit, it can be all lies. This footage could have been messed with. This out of the way... Let's start where it all began. … Argh, I don't even know where to begin....”

“Maybe what you normally do to report back...?”

“Huh? Ah, right. Thanks, &%$§(/=.  
Ahem. Speaking is %§i)(? %$!?)§, last remaining &/=(§§(%==&$ /)(/§&! of the %&/() division of the former §%&$/(§ founda&/)$, and the Ultimate §&$%()/=?. Date is unclear, we don't have any calendars around here %$&(§ s now 12pm. “  
...

### Prologue: Ultimate In@?l&;§ation

Darkness. That was everything around me, stretching it's inky arms out to grasp and envelop me whole.  
And it was also what I saw as I woke up, and what I felt as I let my gaze wander around.

“...Where...?”

Confusion bubbling up from the depths of myself to fill me entirely, I reached out to both sides, left and right from me to only clank to a halt as my palms brushed over cold metal.

“Huh...”  
_Am I... in a box of some sort? Out of metal...?_

I had no problem with small spaces, but this time... I didn't know what was going on or where exactly I was, making my usually calm heart perform somersaults.  
_Okay, no, remember..._

I took a deep breath to calm myself, but the air seemed to grow thin and thinner by the second, making it hard to even concentrate on concentrating.  
_Don't … panic...!_

My heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest as my breath started to come only in ragged gasps, making me clench my fists in the pathetic struggle to calm myself.  
_Pull yourself together, damnit!_  
Calling logic back into focus by a mental slap in my face, I managed to just stop myself from hyperventilating, retreating into my mind.

 _So. It's dark, and I can't see anything. Behind and left and right from me are walls, so the only way is forward. But first, where am I?_  
I closed my eyes, managing to calm my heart to a reasonable beating rate again.

 _I can't go by visuals and I don't hear anything but my own breathing. And that smell... It's... old, but also new at the same time._  
The odor of new books mixed with a hint of the sharpness of steel. And it also smelled green, for some reason. That was nothing I could really explain, but underneath the stinging odor of new glued books with coated pages, it smelled like I would lie in a meadow somewhere.  
_So what does that tell me? New books and metal... A locker, maybe? That's where dictionaries in schools are stored, but... What's with the green? … No. First, if this is a locker, it has a door. And if that is neither left, right or behind, it must be up front-_

As I turned my head straight forward to extend my hand to the far wall, my breath deflected at something quite close.  
“Wh-”  
I instinctively took a step backwards, yet I hit a wall. The something in front of me groaned as though coming to life,so I kept my breath bated in the hopes it wouldn't notice I was here.

“Wh... Where am I...?”

Blood rushing in my ears, I had anxiety pouring out of every pore of my skin as I shrank back against the metallic wall, freezing to a statue.  
The something spoke with a mellow, young male's voice, seemingly struck with the same bafflement as I was. Estimating his form, he was only a tad taller than I am, and average in buffness. However, in this crammed surroundings, he definitely would have the high ground if it was to come to a physical confrontation. And oh, how would I like to not have that.

At the slightest hint of his movement, the pounding of my chest became frantic. Not daring to make just a single sound, I caught myself holding my breath, praying, hoping he would just go whereever and don't even come near to noticing me.

“Huh?”

Straightening up just a bit more, I could sense him shifting, the pure tension feeling like I could puke out my heart that was beating up in my throat as he turned towards me, before he shrieked backwards.

“Aaaaahhh!”  
_What the-_  
A considerably forceful crash flooded my sight with stinging light, forcing me to rip up my arms to shield myself from the agonizing gleam.  
“Urgh-”  
Spots of green and black flickered all over my vision as I pressed my eyes close, the light piercing like needles through my forehead. It took a pathetically long while until I got a hold of myself, tentatively cracking my eyes open. 

Upon adjusting to the new lighting, an unusual sight opened up in front of me, first of all the peculiar boy who had ended up landing on the floor, frantically scrambling away from me. His white hair fell into his panicked face, his blue orbs colored like the summer's sky filled with cold dread as he looked upon me.

“Wh- Who are you?! Where are we?! And why are we here?! ”

I let my gaze wander throughout the room that unfolded in front of me. The light wasn't just as stark as it first seemed, shining eerily onto the scenery of a classroom. Desks were lined up in rows, facing a big blackboard, which seemed to also be a LCD-screen at the same time.  
_...A rare sight. ...This is a classroom alright, so … we actually are in a school... But which?_

The boy (?) kept on furrowing his brows at me, shaking all over like a leaf, and with a sigh, I stepped out of the locker we both had been in. Upon my motion he only flinched back further, shrinking into the wall his back had met, bringing as much distance between him and me as it was possible by scooting on the floor. His big blue eyes only turned bigger in his frenzy, drawing almost all attention from his black facial marks under them to them. And it only worsened as I walked toward him with calm, slow strides until I came to stand right in front of him, my shadow casting even harsher ones onto his quite evenly proportioned face. One could even say extraordinarily handsome, if his features weren't distorted in horror and fear for his very life. His eyes pressed shut, clenching and straining, as he lifted his arms in the intend to shield his face. I sighed.

“...Do I really look this scary...?”

There was nothing but silence at first, and seconds passed as though they were hours as I stared down at the shivering form in front of me. 

“Please don't-”  
_Who does he think I am, a school bully?_

He pulled his knees up to his chin, shrinking only further away from me, though I literally gave him no reason at all for that. At least not in my eyes. I merely was looking at him, offering him my hand in silence, waiting.  
Seconds passed.  
Five...  
Fifteen...  
Thirty...  
Until he cracked his eyes open in bewilderment, stare blankly wandering from my extended hand to my earnest eyes, lips ajar.

“Wh...”  
He batted his lashes furiously, as though I was the one so hard to understand, eyes steadily darting between my hand and eyes.

_I mean, come on, did I really look so much like a bad person?_

Pushing the hand I was holding out to him back into focus, my voice was a calm hum in the back of my throat as I spoke to him.  
“The name's Akiko Sennyu. This pretty much seems like a classroom of some sort, and... I don't know.”  
But a strange one, really. The walls were almost entirely covered by greenery and moss, vines dangling from the ceiling as though reaching out to grasp for our hair.  
He kept on staring at me, dumbstruck, before he hesitantly let me pull him up to his feet. His hand was warm for the brief moment it was clasped in mine, but I couldn't really shake the sensation of metal from my mind as I let go.  
_… No, my mind must be playing tricks on me._

“... So you do not know why we are here, either?”

I huffed, shrugging towards the overgrown ceiling, delivering my lines with not the slightest care in the world.  
“It'd be strange if I told you I brought you here for mating, wouldn't it?”  
Directly at that, his face flashed alight with hot scarlet, stumbling a few steps backwards I was sure he'd topple over.

“Y-you did wh-what...?!?”

His voice was shaky, perfectly flustered, making amusement bubble up and take the place of my confusion. A small grin tugged the corners of my mouth upward just the slightest as I couldn't help but chuckle at his hopelessly stupid expression.  
“I'm lying, obviously. Just what were you thinking? I don't even know who you are!”  
I had a weakness for messing with people I only just met. I didn't really know what it was, but the sheer possible spectrum in their reactions made it too interesting for me not to do it.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his ~~neck~~ considerably tall collar framing his face beside the white, spiky hair, all bashful now. He really did look pretty much idealistic. The utter symmetry of his face and the smooth, flawless pale skin, his cheeks now kissed with the rosiness of a peach... I didn't say he was attractive in any kind, it was just... peculiar. Not many have won the genetic lottery like that... And even less manage to keep such an immaculate skin.  
Somehow, it was a bit too much perfection to actually ring quite true.

“Oh, that- ...That's right. I apologize. I am K1-B0, but please, address me as Keebo.”

I found myself furrowing my brows as I tried to wrap my mind around the letters he presented as his name, finding it awfully chunky to get behind.

“K1... B0...? Huh. I've never heard a name like that before!”  
_Is he some sort of … clone, only being referred to by numbers? That's explain his looks, alright, born from a jar in a lab, only the genes for the current beauty ideals planted within him-_

At that, Keebo pointed his finger at me, his face painted in a snarl of hurt and spite.  
“Was that a robophobic remark?! I'll have you know I have a recording function. If you make any robophobic comments, I'll see you in court!”

_Robo...phobic._

I lifted my hands up in defense, attempting to sort out this situation, thoughts all jumbling over each other in my mind.  
“Hold on a sec, Keebo. I don't mean to offend you, but... Do you want to tell me you're a... robot?”  
_That... can't quite be, right? A walking, talking machine, looking like a highschooler in funny clothes...?_  
I shrugged to myself in resigning admittance.

_Well, wouldn't be the only strange circumstance here._

His head harshly jerked downward and up yet again, his immaculate, sky blue hues narrowing to wary slits as he observed every millimeter I even breathed, in suspicion.  
“Indeed I am. Is there something wrong about that?”

_… He doesn't sound like he's lying... Well, and he has little reason to lie now, so..._

I shook my head, smiling at Keebo's surprised form.  
“Why, should there be? You are who you are, in metal or in flesh. Right? Nice to make your acquaintance, Keebo.”

_That at least would provide an explanation for his … sci-fi-ish looks, including these face marks and the antenna-like strand of hair on top of his head. I mean... Really. Is that just some leftover bedhair, or a considerate style choice? ...Or does it have a specific function with him, given he's a robot and all?_

His lips were parted the slightest as he stared back at me. His huge eyes grew bigger and bigger by the second, before he managed to shake himself from his baffled paralysis, giving me a warm, wide, why, almost thankful smile.  
“Yours, too, Akiko.”

He didn't seem like he was used to such treatment and taking his former cowering into record...  
Keebo appeared to know far worse, terrible and inhuman handling. When I was towering over him, he knew exactly to where he needed to lift his arms to reduce possible harm to a minimum... he did not only shield his face, but his neck and stomach, too.  
He knew where people aim at when they want to beat someone up.

My expression darkened momentarily as I reached my conclusion, tensing up like a spring coiling up. I felt the pitch black purulence of repulsion pour into my heart, so much it seeped outward and made me clench my fists.  
_All that because he was not a sack of meat like the others? I know intolerance is widely spread, and though I don't know Keebo for more than five minutes... Knowing that others hurt him out of a flimsy excuse of reasoning like 'He's so odd, different and not like us' makes me sick._

Shaking my head free from these thoughts, I sighed in defeat, before I retreated back into my mind yet again.  
“...But the circumstances aren't the nicest.... I don't even know how I got here. The first thing I remember is waking up in that locker...”  
Keebo gasped as though my words were the solution to a problem he had been working on for decades.  
“You, too?”  
_Hm?_  
“Does that mean you don't remember how you got here either...?”

At that, he looked down on his hands, voice load with bereft, uneasiness and dread.  
“Well... I checked my memory bank, but.... Everything was wiped clean. I don't remember anything but my own identity.”  
_How odd._

My eyes narrowed as I fixated a gap between the wooden floorboards with my gaze, deep in thought.  
“...This is troublesome. If we both don't remember... That's hardly a coincidence.”  
_But then, what happened to us? Were we kidnapped? This would explain why we woke up in a locker, but..._  
My gaze flicked over to the windows strapped with barbed wire, sending an ever so slight tremor of uneasiness down my spine.  
_Why are we held prisoner here? ...What will happen to us?_

“I concur. These are frightening circumstances... Maybe if w-”  
A loud clatter interrupted Keebo mid-sentence.

“Whoa!”

I flinched back from the source of the noise, nearly bumping into Keebo who had a similar reaction to mine.

“Aaaah!”

The locker next to ours started swaying and shaking, making all kinds of noise. The metal banged violently against the wooden floor I was sure it'd fall at that rate, but it didn't. Slowly recovering from the initial shock, my heart still improvising a gymnastic routine in my pounding chest, I cautiously took a step toward the locker, then another... It's door sedately creaked open...

“Boo!”

Something flew out of the door, my heart nearly jumped up to my throat and strangled the breath out of my lungs. My feet lost grip on the floor as I reeled backwards at the sudden burst of sound right in front of me, stifling my urge to cry out in a loud voice and instead ripped my eyes open so much I thought they'd pop right out of my sockets. 

“Gh!”  
“Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!”  
Keebo screamed even louder than he had at me, his expression distorting into the most fearful one I had seen upon that day. Finding my grounding yet again, my fist clenched until I could finally identify the something that had nearly made me fall in shock. It was a boy, just about the same height as mine, spoingy purple locks flying around his face as he gleamed at us both, pure glee and a note of mischief twinkling in his deep violet orbs. His high pitched voice was laden with amusement upon our reaction as he idly crossed his arms behind his head, tilting playfully to the side.

“Oooh~ boy, that was fun! Let's do it again!”  
…  
I found myself staring awhile with my nerve-stricken eyes until I managed to recover, shaking myself from silence with a wry look towards the boy dressed in white.  
“...This won't be possible, y'know? We now know that you're here. You won't achieve the same effect twice.”

And at that, the boy's face fell as if I had just swatted ice cream he was eating out of his hand, making it drop, melt and seep into the ground.  
“Whaaaaat? ...Aww, man, you're such a buzzkill! You're sooo meeeaaaaaan! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”  
And just like that, he burst out in tears, drops clear as crystal flowing over his porcelain cheeks and staining his chessboard patterned scarf.

Keebo still looked like the boy was the most horrifying thing in the world and even I was left in bewildered silence for a moment, before I pulled out a small handkerchief to offer it to the boy in white with arched brows and a sigh.  
“...I know these are fake tears, but do stop crying, alright?”  
Keebo, who had snapped out of it (apparently), stared at us in disbelief, his mouth a gaping chasm.  
“Huh?! Fake tears?!”

Although he was crying just a moment ago, the boy shot me a curious look, completely calm yet again. ...It was almost creepy he could change the emotional spectrum displayed on his face in a split second.  
“Huh? You could tell? Woooooow, you're a lot smarter than you both look like!”  
I gave him a smile of my own, playing flawlessly along with his antics. I sure wouldn't give him what he wanted, no.  
“Aww gee, thanks. Likewise!”  
And he chuckled, upsetting his violet curls just the slightest, crossing his arms behind his head with a wide grin, as though my reaction was exactly the one he had been hoping for.  
“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

… He sure knew his way in a conversation... I couldn't help but find slight marvel take over my view of him. The way he carried himself... That capability to switch effortlessly between crying and laughing... He was odd, that for sure, maybe even weird or creepy in a way, but I had the feeling he certainly wouldn't be boring.

Keebo's disbelieving stare darted between me and the boy back and forth.  
“What exactly is transpiring here right now?!”  
Yet before any of us could react, something... odd happened.

“Rise and shine, ursine!”

Five teddy bears (…?) popped out of nowhere into the room, each one of them being one part white and one part another color, striking me with a sense of familiarity.  
_Are these-_  
The pink one with a coconut (?) bra spoke up, repeating the exact same words once again.

“Rise and shine, urs-”  
As soon as its eyes fixated on me, it shrieked backwards in shock, its words stuck in its throat.  
“Who- Who are you?!”

Its blue lookalike, faintly reminding me of a famous rock group, flung its guitar around until it broke with a crash, turning towards me with a snarl painted on its chubby teddy bear face.  
“Hell yeah! Who the fuckin' hell are ya?!”  
I arched a brow at the five peculiar somethings, crossing my arms in front of my chest. 

_I have to keep up an untouched facade... These ..plushs don't have anything to do with **him** , hopefully, but just in case..._

“Coulda been asking the same thing. What are you? Have you been buried on the wrong graveyard or something?”  
The pink one looked over to its red lookalike, shivering.  
“Oooh, Monotaro, wh-what should we do...? Daddy will kill us if he finds out about an outsider like-”

_Outsider....?_

The yellow one appeared to want to throw its abacus to the pink's head.  
“Shut up, Monophanie! We can fix this... And if not, we'll just blame Monodam!”  
They shot a clandestine glance over to the bear in green that appeared to radiate a certain aura of depression... and bloodlust, nodding to themselves.

The boy from before hummed, before looking over to the assemblage of stuffed animals. His aura had something of a predator, lurking in hiding to wait for its prey to run right into its trap. But all of that was hidden behind a smile, a so ungodly bright smile I felt a tremor run down my spine.  
“... So, Power Ranger Bears, I wanna know. Who are you and whaddaya mean with outsider?”  
Monophanie tilted its head.  
“So you say you don't remember us?”  
Keebo stepped up to stand beside me, a frown painted on his face.  
“Of course not! We've never met walking, talking robotic stuffed animals anywhere!”

As soon as he said that, the bears looked at each other and...  
“Yaaay! It worked!”, Monotaro cheered, while the bear in blue breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Ya had me worried there for a sec, for reals!”  
The boy groaned, looking utterly disappointed, and so bored he could fall asleep any minute.  
“Man, your antics are soooooooooo boring... At least stick with the topic!”  
Keebo nodded.  
“I have to agree. What are you for stuffed animals?”

Monodam disappeared, fading away like a forgotten shadow, undeemed by his lookalikes, while the blue one growled at us.  
“We are no Monokubs! We're stuffed animals!”  
_You scrambled up your lines, but more importantly... where did that green bear go to?_

The yellow one nudged the other, its voice a whisper.  
“Psst, Monokid... You're saying your lines backwards...”  
Monokid only grew more ferocious at that, blurting out words in a mindless frenzy.  
“No, stuffed bears, us! Monokubs, them!”  
Yellow bear sighed.  
“Geez, it's even worse now...”

_Monokubs, hm? … It's likely they do have something to do with him, then.  
… I don't like the direction this is going._

My eyes narrowed at them, my aura growing more and more standoffish by the second.  
“Fine, Monokubs. Then tell us what this place is and why we're trapped here.”  
The boy blinked at me.  
“Huh? Trapped?”  
My sole response was a nod over to the windows overhung with barbed wire, before I leaned forward, down to the bears.  
“So?”

Monotaro hummed.  
“Okay, so this place is called the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles.”  
Keebo blinked at them, face distorted in a confused and pensive expression.  
“Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles...? There is no such school in my data bank...”  
Monophanie nodded it off like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
“That's only natural. After all, this school was made for you sixteen cretins. Ahh, uhm... seventeen.”

_… I guess I am the seventeenth then._

The yellow one growled at its words.  
“Don't just include this outsider now! We hafta apprehend her and bring her to pops! He'll know what to do with her!”  
My expression darkened at that as I spoke in a calm, deep voice, planting my feet into the ground. I would not be moved.  
“You will do no such thing.”

Grinning widely once again, the boy turned his attention back at us.  
“Oooh~ no, now you've made her mad! Better run!”  
Monophanie shivered, taking a shy step towards the yellow bear and clutching its arm.

“M-Maybe he's right, Monosuke... Back down, slowly and... all will be okay!”

“Nishishishi~, oh no, don't worry! She just wants to play!”  
I turned my gaze the boy's way, who jumped backwards at that as though I was the most horrible thing he had ever seen.  
“Whoaaa! No need to make such a scary face! I was just kidding!”

Keebo shook his head, swiftly dismissing that antic.  
“Anyway, back to the topic at hand. You said there were seventeen of us here...?”  
Monosuke huffed.  
“Yeah! There are sixteen Ultimates at the school... and this outsider.”  
I dismissed the thought of kicking this bear hard after a time of consideration, humming.  
_Getting information was more vital now..._  
“...Ultimates, you say?”

The yellow bear scoffed, pushing up its glasses as though it was my teacher and I its student who didn't get a word it said.  
“You know what Ultimates are, right? The government scouts 'em through a program called the Ultimate Initiative.”  
Monophanie tilted its head in an attempt to look cute while explaining. ...It failed.  
“So 'Ultimate' basically means you are particularly prodigious in a certain talent.”  
_Well, I knew that much already._

Monokid nodded enthusiastically at us.  
“Basically, the Ultimate Initiative exists to cultivate talent throughout the country... Promising students are eligible to all kinds of special handouts!”  
Monotaro huffed, ticking the perks off his nonexistent fingers.  
“Like free school tuition, voting privileges, eligibility to run for elected office... They even get granted money, right?”  
And at that, Monokid produced a new guitar out of nowhere, strumming a tortuously disharmonious chord.  
“Hell yeah! Students would do anything for the honor o' bein' a chosen Ultimate!”

My toes were still curling up even after the chord was gone, but our robot didn't seem to mind at all. Keebo hummed, turning his palms to the ceiling.  
“This explanation was unnecessary, because I'm one of them.”  
I blinked at him, expression relaxing in slight surprise.  
_He is...?_  
The other boy flashed another smile at me, apparently having noticed my bewilderment.  
“Yup, I'm too.”  
_… Surrounded by Ultimates, huh?_  
“So...”  
A bad feeling of providence rose up within me of which I hoped to turn out wrong.  
_Ultimates... And Monokuma derivates... I can only expect the worst. And-_

A crash interrupted my very thoughts and my eyes widened as I leapt to the side.  
“Kh!”  
Just in time to feel a gust of wind dapple my face, I stared back in shock at the place I stood a moment ago.

A gigantic robot had lashed out at me with its mechanical claw, turning my way yet again.  
_Wh-_  
And I didn't even get to complete that thought as something flashed at the green monstrosity, blurring in front of my eyes. I gritted my teeth upon struggling to dodge the charges.

“Shit!”

 _It's fast, I can't keep that up long!!_  
I dove under the machine gun in place of its right arm, skittering over the floor, my heart beating an erratic rhythm. Blood rushed in my ears, pumping in the same beating my chest pounded with, sending adrenaline flooding my veins. Monophanie gasped.  
“M-Monodam, what are you doing?!”

“Akiko! Run!”

Keebo's voice was frantic and soon, the boy joined in, too.  
“You have to get out of here!”  
Sweat beaded my brows as I leapt over the next attack, rolling off the floor.  
_Goddamn ...it!_  
Flinging my arm out, my eyes narrowed as I shouted my warning.  
“Find shelter before it uses its gun!”

With a deafening crash the desk beside me found its end, splinters flying everywhere. Upon ducking the next swat, I could see Keebo still didn't move, staring at my struggle with that … war machine of death. I snarled.

“Get a move on, stupid robohead! I won't have you as collateral damage!”

Almost as if to put extra emphasis to my words, the robot flung his arm out, sending the desk I stood upon crashing against the wall, demolishing it entirely. Mid air, I grabbed hold of the robot's arm, swinging off to land on top of its head. Monokid gasped.

“What the- How's she doin' dat?!”

The robot under me began swinging this and that way, determined to shake me off. Straining to keep balance, I clawed my hands around the shield-like top, until it started to pursue a different plan. Facing the wall with the barbed wire, we took up pace for a head-on collision, in which case I would have been squashed like a bug.

_Fuck!_

Pressing off with all my might, I propelled myself into the air just in time, leaving the robot alone headbutting the wall. I gritted my teeth at the friction at my hand I pressed onto the wooden floor to brake my sliding burning agonizingly, leaving a streak of blood until I finally came to a halt. The whole room shook at the impact of the green war machine, upsetting the vines and making dusted render shower down on our heads. The four Monokubs were paralyzed, unable to move not too far from me. 

_These floorboards sure are sharper than they look like.... And... I'm beat._

Breathing heavily, I staggered to my feet, worn out to the bone. I could feel the world warping in front of my inner eye as my eyes narrowed on the fractures my enemy had caused in the stone wall, forking upwards like lightning bolts in a summer storm.

_If that robot still is active, this is it for me. Even if I would run, as fast at it is, it would have caught me in no time. ...But it's not yet the time to give up._

Staying put, I readied myself to sprint away, watching the robot turn back at me. A sense of finality was brimming the air with tension as it completely faced me again, readying itself for the final tackle across the room. Time appeared to slow down as it charged onward and the world blurred in front of my eyes as I reached out for my only chance to survive this mess. Baring my teeth, I held Monotaro close to myself, pressing one of its own shuriken where I supposed his head ended and his body began.

“Wh-”  
“Monotaro!!”  
Monophanie called out for the stuffed animal I held hostage and the robot stopped right in its tracks.  
_I am gambling for my life here, but seems like I read the air correctly._

“...If you don't want me to rip your sibling's head off its cute, chubby torso, you better retreat. I have no intention of hurting them, but I will not hesitate to kill it right here and now if you keep on attacking.”

Silence conquered the moment of our stand-off until the robot lowered its weapons and jumped out of the room through the same hole it came inside. Having the imminent threat gone, I breathed a sigh of relief, before glowering down on the remaining Monokubs.  
“You too. And be careful of your motions... My hand might slip.”  
Monophanie gasped.  
“How gory!”  
Monokid and Monosuke both growled at me.  
“How dare ya do that! You're gonna pay!”  
“Pops will hear about this!”

And then, they all left. Once I was certain they were gone, I released Monotaro from my grip, dropping his shuriken on the floor in front of it. Its metal clattered on the wooden boards upon the impact, before silence overcame us. It was so quiet, one could have easily heard a needle drop, until I rose my voice again.

“There... I- …Go. I'm releasing you.”

It appeared baffled at the commando tune in my voice, apparently not daring to bow down and collect its property.  
“...So easily? You realize they will all come back with their Exisals if you give up your own leverage, right?”  
_… So Exisal is the name of that robot... And they have more than one of them. Welp._

I hummed, leaning forward to stare right into the red bear's eyes.  
“That's why I'm counting on you to make them reconsider.”  
“Me? Why should I help you?”  
Turning my palms to the ceiling, I huffed, hoping secretly my bluff would work out.  
“Well, for not harming you... For maintaining the status quo... And for preserving you from your father's wrath that would have been upon you if you hurt me with no apparent reason. I am an Ultimate, after all.”  
Then, I scoffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest.  
“Now, hurry along before I reconsider.”

And once it left, the boy and Keebo came out of their hiding places while I collapsed on the floor struggling to catch my breath.  
“Whoaaaa! That was sick!!”  
His eyes were sparkling in childlike marveling while he looked down on me, innocent and pure amazement you see nowhere else, taking my breath away for a second. Keebo swept down to my side, mechanical brows pinched in worry.  
“Are you all right?!”  
I wiped at my mouth after taking a deep breath, my whole body, every fiber of muscle in my damned body was screaming as I looked over to the robot next to me, forcing a nice smile on my face.

“...I'm fine. Just... A bit out of breath, is all.”

His expression stayed worried, so much he scrambled to search the teacher's desk for a first aid kit to tend to my hand. I sighed.  
“Keebo, I said I'm fine.”  
But he stubbornly kept on tending to my wound, not listening at all. I wasn't even sure if he even heard me. Keebo was so perfectly focused on working over the severed skin of my palm with utmost precision, I definitely couldn't blame him if he wasn't. My eyes narrowed as I reevaluated the situation.  
“...We did gain valuable knowledge due to that confrontation...”

_Our supposed kidnappers have robots they don't hesitate to use against us... Or more clearly speaking, me. As the 'outsider', I seem to be a thorn in their side of some kind. ...Or just a variable they cannot predict. Either way, if we didn't already fear it, now it was clear this is by no means peaceful ground we're walking on._

“Hey, hey! How did it feel?”

Furrowing my brows, I gave the boy in white a wry look, struggling to look right into his face around the chessboard patterned scarf around his neck.

“What feel?”

“Having the control over life and death of that Monokub there, obviously! That, with a single motion of your hand, you could have killed it easily... It gave you a kick, didn't it?”

 _… He's really going far just to mess with others, hm?_  
I hummed, not letting his words get to me, answering in a low, serious tone.  
“A kick? No. Control like that is... Nothing I could feel pride in and even less enjoy.”  
_And that is the truth._

His expression empty, the boy stared back at me in silence, keeping himself unfathomable. I stared back into his big but cold purple eyes, shining like marbles, yet no matter how long I looked, I couldn't make out even a hint of emotion. It was like he hid everything behind these calm surfaces of dark violet sea, making him unreadable, even for me.  
_He clearly wanted to provoke a reaction out of me... But why? Just to rile me up...? No. Or was it that?_

Keebo tugged in the free side of the bandage into the wrapping with a nod to himself.  
“This should do. Try moving it.”  
Staring at my left hand, I opened and closed it a few times, trying to work around the pressure the bandage.  
_A bit unhandy, but it'll do._  
I smiled at the robot next to me, before struggling up to sway on my feet.  
“Thanks, Keebo.”

Stretching to the ceiling to conceal the pain rippling through me as I stood, my joints cracked audibly.  
“Phew, this sure wore me out. But now I know that unlike you both, I am not welcome here. ...Whether that's good or bad for you still remains to be seen, though.”

I folded my hands behind my head, gleaming at them as I changed the topic.  
“Aaanyway... Y'all said you were Ultimates, right?”  
_And outside this room, there are fourteen more..._

At that, the boy in white nodded eagerly.  
“Yep, yep, I am! My turn to hog the attention~ I am Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!”  
_Hm? Supreme Leader?_  
I couldn't hide my interest sparking up as I tilted my head to give him an inquisitive look.  
“...What are you the leader of, Kokichi?”  
A sly grin spread over his face.  
“Oh, a secret evil organization. That's all.”

 _Evil?_  
Keebo's eyes widened, disbelief clearly written onto his forehead.  
“What?”

Kokichi chuckled, mischief radiating in waves from that smirk painted in his face.  
“I gotta say it's pretty impressive. My organization has over 10.000 members!”  
_Over ten thousand...?_  
“So are you-”

“Who knows? I am a liar, after all.”

At that, I fell silent, scrutinizing him from head to toe.  
_A liar... So... That was a lie? No, that'd be too easy. ...Would he lie about lying?_

“Well, that's the question, isn't it?”

My head perked up over to him, my bewilderment showing.  
“What?”  
Kokichi snickered, bringing a hand to his mouth as he gave me a teasing look.  
“ 'Would he lie about lying?' “  
My breath hitched.  
“Ah!”  
_How- No, wait, it was quite evident... Or was it?_

But he only laughed, giving away the impression of pride.  
“Ahaha~, I knew it! Wow, I can actually read minds! ...Just kidding. It was pretty obvious what you were thinking.”

He had a pretty characteristic laugh, I noticed. It was odd, eccentric in a way, something you don't usually hear, but it definitely fit with Kokichi's mannerism up until now. His voice was rather high pitched compared to the robot's, although he must have been around the age of a high school student, counting by .... no, there actually were no visual hints for that. It was a hunch, I had to admit in bafflement.  
_Not even I can pinpoint his age... ...Damn, he's good._

“Nishishishi~... You're gonna die from stress if you keep thinking like that, Akiko.”

Keebo then called attention to himself, apparently troubled by Kokichi's introduction.  
_To be fair, who wouldn't be?_  
“Wait! So you were lying?”

“Well, I am the supreme leader of a secret evil organization. That part was true!”  
_Huh._  
I knew he wouldn't tell me, but I couldn't keep myself from asking nonetheless.  
“So were you lying or not?”  
Kokichi chuckled.  
“Nishishishishi~... I'm not telling youuuuu.”  
... I could have guessed.

Keebo arched a brow, trying to sort out the meaning of Kokichi's words. One could really see his mind working behind his forehead, and I couldn't help but wonder if there were actual gears behind his metal skin, grinding to come to a conclusion.  
“So... What is the name of that organization you claim to lead?”  
Blinking, Kokichi folded his arms behind his head again.  
“Hm? Oh, it's a secret. Cuz it's a secret organization, y'know?”  
The robot hummed.  
“But there is no entry to an organization like that in my memory bank...”

“Of course you haven't heard of it. Because it's a secret organization.”

At that, Keebo looked very displeased.  
“..Your logic is incomprehensible.”  
_Actually, his statements do make sense, Keebo..._

I cleared my throat to bring up another topic, smiling at the humanoid robot with genuine interest.  
“Ahem. Well. Then what's your Ultimate talent, Keebo?”  
_There must be dozens of possibilities for a robot to be talente-_  
Keebo gleamed at me, showing off with pride.  
“I am the Ultimate Robot.”  
_...Oh._

Kokichi's eyes began sparkling with his childlike joy once again.  
“So you're a robot?! A real, walking, talking, coldblooded machine?!”

“That's just robophobic!”

 _Well, I guess that being a robot qualifies you for being the Ultimate Robot, alright._  
Kokichi came approaching Keebo, radiating curiosity and glee as he brandished his hands to reach out for the robot. He, however, stared at them as though they were weapons and Kokichi a predator of some sort.  
“Does that mean your skin is cold metal, tooooo? Lemme test that, yeah? Pwetty Pwease?”  
For every step Kokichi took, Keebo retreated one, growing increasingly unsettled.  
“What-”  
The more unsettlement Keebo showed, the more and more gleeful Kokichi's smile became and the faster became his pace.  
“Say, Keeboy, what are you powered with? And can you eat just like Akiko-chan and I? Do you have to sleep like us humans? Ohhh, I've always wanted to be friends with a real robot!!”

“D-Don't come any closer! Stop!”

Soon, Kokichi was chasing Keebo around the classroom, weaving around the desks and rubble my fight with the Exisal had left behind.  
“Akiko, please help! He is completely out of himself!”  
Keebo shot desperate glances my way as I stood there, paralyzedly watching him getting shooed around. It took a small while until I regained my bearings, stepping up to both of them, a frown painted on my face

“Hey, Kokichi, how ab-”

The door to the classroom clacked open, cutting me off mid sentence. I tensed up, ready to flee if there would only be a hint of Exisals...  
“Hh!”  
To see two high school students peer into the room, a blonde girl dressed in pink and a boy with a cap drawn wide into his face, blinking at the sight given.  
“Heeey! Wait for meeee!”

Kokichi was still chasing Keebo around, oblivious to them both, while the robot grew more erratic by the second. My eyes ever on the two visitors, I stepped into their chasing circle.  
“Please stop! Don't come any closer!”  
Smiling, I reached out for Kokichi's arm.  
“C'mon, let's play tag! I catch!”  
He sprinted away, ducking under my arm with a dazzling gleam in his smirk.  
“Ahahaha! No one catches me that easily!!”  
I gave chase, chuckling myself.  
“Oh, just you wait, I'll get ya!”  
Keebo however seemed way more unsettled.  
“Tag? Wh-Why? Why am I still in this?!”

Apparently unsure what to do, she turned to her companion, who appraised the situation with a hum. There was a certain elegance to her movements; I noticed as I ran past to close up to the idly snickering Kokichi; it was most probably an unintentional one, coming through years of years in practice of classical instruments and the certain note of confidence gleaming in her violet eyes. I knew, because I saw this kind of people everywhere before I came here. And taking a glimpse at the short fingernails but seemingly strong hands, I would guess she plays piano.

“Uhm... This guy in white seems to be chasing someone. He doesn't look like he wants to be chased though. ...Should we stop him?”

The boy was close to the polar opposite in aura and appearance. He didn't seem too sleazy, I had seen worse, he appeared uptight, meek and unsure. His hair was blackish, in fact, nearly everything to him, the cap, his uniform buttoned up to the collar was black, emphasizing the nearly unhealthy paleness of his skin. The cap was drawn wide into his face, hiding much if he didn't move. But it didn't hide the attentive and observing gleam in his yellowish grey eyes, tipping me off he was a quiet, but smart fellow.

After that, the girl nodded, making a step towards Kokichi, Keebo and I playing tag.

“I said stop! Don't come any closer!”

“How- Oh, just you wait, I'll get ya, Akiko!”

“Ahaha, I wanna see that! I'm a lot faster than this robot here!!”

The girl's eyes widened in disbelief.

“What?! A robot?!”

Noticing her, we quit running, much to the robot's relief. Keebo arched a brow in wariness, scrutinizing her from head to toe.

“...What is it? Are you another robophobe?”

I huffed, stretching my newly energized muscles as I stepped up to the conversation.  
“Oh yeah, you'll have to be careful what you say. If you make any robophobic remarks you'll be dragged in front of a judge and punished for harassment.”

The girl turned to me, still looking quite baffled, before staring back at Keebo.  
“Wait... So he's really a robot!? Are you, for reals, a robot?!?”

The boy's voice was unsure as he jumped into the conversation.  
“A-are you... one of the Monokubs-”

“Do not compare me to those toys! I am not just any old robot!”

After Keebo then introduced himself, Kokichi's expression turned into a pout.

“That's not faaaaaair! You can't be the only one who gets to show off! I'll introduce myself, too!”  
And so he did, before adding:  
“By the way, I learned the hard way that a robot's breath smells like gasoline.”

Keebo made an enraged step forward at that.  
“How rude! My breath does not smell like gasoline! I am powered by electricity!”  
_I can confirm the first part._

Kokichi grinned, mischief glistening in the gloominess of the room.  
“...Nishishishishi~, I'm just kidding.”

“...You're not funny.”

“Of course you don't think I'm funny. Robots can't understand human humor to begin with!”

At that, Keebo looked shaken, as though caught red-handedly. A quiver went through his fingers as he took a step forward in a desperate attempt to stand his ground.

“D-Do not mock me! I have studied the complete history of stand-up comedy!”  
_Maybe studying instead of just watching it wasn't the best idea..._  
“Plus, I might have the appearance of a robot, but I am a high school student, just like you.”  
_Oh?_  
The boy with the cap gave him a curious look.  
“You're a high school student?”

Keebo nodded, the subtle relief of people taking the hint and allowing him to change the topic blossomed up to show all over his face.  
“I was created by Professor Idabashi, the leading authority in the field of robotics... He installed in me a 'strong AI', capable of learning and maturing like a human brain. That's why, at the time of my creation, I didn't know anything. I was like a baby... But the professor raised me like I was his own child. He taught me so many things... Until finally, he enrolled me at high school. And now I stand before you all! See? I am just like everyone else!”  
_Hm... That's intriguing for sure..._

Kokichi tilted his head.  
“Hey, do robots have dicks?”  
I found myself furrowing my brows while pure uneasiness showed on Keebo's face.  
“Please do not ask such ridiculous questions!”

“Nishishishi~... I only asked because your backstory is pretty flaccid for a robot.”

I hummed.  
“I don't know... It could have been worse, y'know? Like, he just came out of a press and now stands before us as a mass product. I like the ring of uniqueness in his story.”  
Keebo nodded at me, lips curved upward in an unsure smile.  
“Thank you! … I guess.”

After Kokichi then told them both pretty much the same story he told Keebo and me (and kept on calling Keebo out for not being a human due to which I found out he had no rocket punch function), I turned my attention to the girl and boy.  
“Well, asking us who we are is polite and all, but who are you?”  
She blinked at me.  
“Huh? Oh, sorry, I completely forgot! I am Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. Nice to meet you!”  
_Nailed it. Booyah._

I gave her a short nod before looking over to the boy, who scratched his cheek awkwardly as all eyes in the room fixated on him.  
“Ah, um... I'm Shuichi Saihara. And I suppose I'm the Ultimate Detective, then.”  
_The Ultimate Detective? … How can … No, that is..._

Kaede snarled.  
“No, not suppose! You are the Ultimate Detective! Show more confidence, Shuichi!”  
He flinched at her words, burying himself even further in his clothes. If anything, he looked like he wanted to dig a hole, jump in and never come back up again, right then and there.  
“A-ah, yes... I'm sorry.”

“Now don't apologize! Hargh.... You should be more assertive!”

With a strange look his way, I hummed.  
“You're a detective?”  
Somehow grateful I plucked him off the hook of his companion, he blinked at me, as though first having to process what I said.

“Hm?... A-ah, no, I don't have the credentials to call me a real detective yet. I just... happened to solve a case I came across and... now people call me that.”  
A pained frown briefly passed my face upon a short recollection, before I nodded.  
“I see...”  
_So he takes on Kirigiri-sama's heritage while being inexperienced and neither takes pride in it. ..._

Kaede gave me a curious look, her violet eyes sparkling in the low shine phasing through the barraged windows.  
“And who are you?”  
I breathed a sigh, averting my gaze in the hopes Saihara didn't notice the piercing glare I had subconsciously given him.  
“The name's Akiko Sennyu. I'm the Ultimate Survival Artist.”  
...

At that, her eyes began sparkling even further, face round and wide in amazement.  
“Whoa, that sounds cool! How did you get that title?”  
My expression darkened as I let a scoff pass my lips, crossing my arms in front of my chest.  
“... By surviving incidents and catastrophes others didn't. It really is nothing I particularly want to speak about.”  
Kaede looked bereft with guilt as she furrowed her brows, gaze dropping onto the floor.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to stir in unpleasant memories.”  
I swiftly shook my head.  
“It's fine. You couldn't know.”

And then, a tiny smile tugged the corners of my mouth upwards to cheer her up a little. That beaten puppy look on her face was pretty hard to endure straight faced, so I chose to remedy it.  
“But you'd be surprised if I told you what you can all do to survive if you only have a ballpen, a lighter and the clothes you wear as possessions.”  
Saihara hummed, the gears behind his forehead rattering a busy rhythm as he thought.  
“...I ...can't really think of anything you could do with only that...”  
Kaede chuckled, smiling at us both.  
“Well, and that's her ultimate talent for you.”  
A school bell rang throughout the room right after she said that and the monitor right beside the blackboard flashed alight. Keebo furrowed his brows.  
“A … bell?”  
Saihara gasped.  
“Everyone, look! The monitor!”

Displayed on the monitor were all five Monokubs, chilling on a couch. Monophanie was the first to speak.  
“Hiiii! Thanks for bear~ing with us!”  
Monokid chimed right in.  
“Kept you bastards waiting, huh?!”  
Monotaro nodded.  
“Everyone, make your way to the gym please. The opening ceremony can finally begin!”

I could feel myself tensing up at these words, which only worsened as Monosuke spoke.  
“And this includes you, number seventeen.”  
Kokichi's and Keebo's glances rested on me while the Monokubs bid their farewell.  
“So long, bear well!”

And the screen turned pitch black once again. A stark feeling of uneasiness spread within me, gnawing at my stomach and it wouldn't let go, no matter what.  
_I know I have to go there... But it feels like if I would go there, I would run right into the open arms of my execution._  
“Damn...”

 _It definitely would be entering the lion's lair, naked. But... I have no other choice. Especially if I want to get clean out of this mess._  
Kaede looked bewildered back at Saihara, desperately searching his face for meaning.  
“...Seventeen? Do you have a clue what that means, Shuichi?”  
He hummed.  
“Well... I guess there is one more student on these school grounds. And by the sound of it... One they didn't expect to be here.”  
Kokichi chuckled, before turning to go.  
“Nishishishi~, now, whoever might that be, Akiko?”

I closed my eyes, breathing to myself.  
_It's no use... If I don't go, my cover will be blown. If it isn't already, that is._  
“Just ignore him. His antics are nothing but annoying.”  
Shooting a glance over to Keebo, I found him smiling reassuringly at me.  
“More importantly, what will you do? My inner voice tells me it is the right thing to go to the gym now, so I'll do that. Will you accompany me?”  
I nodded briefly, wiping the doubt from my mind and replacing it with determination.  
“I will. There is nowhere I could hide, anyway. ...It's time to face the music head on.”

I had Saihara and Kaede guide me to the gym, and once the doors swung open, a whole group of teenagers had gathered. A girl in a maid outfit hummed as soon as we set foot inside.  
“So their account was truthful... There are seventeen of us.”  
From the first impression; neatly groomed hair in pale green, only partially covering her gray eyes, tidy uniform consisting of a black apron above an impeccably tailored white shirt and skirt with black gloves to complete the appearance; and her composed mannerisms I would say she was one of the most level headed people in this gymnasium.

Some student with purple, spiky hair and goatee smiled at all of us.  
“But that's just more spectacular. All seventeen of us Ultimates... The more, the merrier!”  
Fitting to his speech, he did seem like a happy-go-lucky type of guy with a relaxed, almost sleazy clothing style, if it wasn't for the galaxy fodder in his purple coat. And telling by the way he wore it, the left arm in and hung over the right shoulder, as well as by that defiant gleam in his warm, violet eyes, he was quite the eccentric person with more layers to himself than just his delinquent, hotheaded impression he left with me.

“Kehehe... You may not be able to be as easygoing for much longer...”, a long haired male with a leathery face mask pointed out, and a girl with long, wavy blue hair and glasses sighed.

“In this situation, it's no use thinking about things. So eventually, Tsumugi stopped thinking.”

Both of them were similar in a way. Of course she didn't give me quite as many red flags as he did, but both of their uniforms were well groomed and fitted well onto their lean frames. 

She looked more like the average schoolgirl, someone you could find anywhere. In fact, there was so little about her that appeared special, the pure absence of those specialties made her stand out. But there was something about her I couldn't quite place. Something that... mismatched with her outward appearance, as though she only looked like that for the means of mimicry. 

He however was an entirely different story. There were so many oddities about him it was hard to sort them out right from the beginning. From his sleek, greenish black hair reaching down to his hips to the silver pocket watch hanging on an also silver cord around his neck to his piercing yellow eyes that seemed to look right into one's soul... This young man radiated oddness from every pore of his concealed skin and a certain sense of danger and insanity in the backnotes. To put it into simple words, he creeped even me out.

A girl even smaller than I was (I was unaware such feat was possible) with short, red hair and magician's hat grumbled exasperatedly to herself at that.  
“Nyeeeh... What's gonna happen to us? I bet it'll be a big pain...”  
About her, there wasn't really much I could read out. Sure, she was small and lithe, and just like with (nearly) everyone else, she tended well to her uniform. But if one took a look into her pale orange eyes, one would only see sleepiness. She made the impression to be laid-back and lazy, maybe even a bit slow in comprehension, easy to manipulate if one knew what drove her forward. Or she was just utterly pure and innocent. I wouldn't be able to tell without actually talking to her.  
_And if this is anything like I fear it will be... It will be far more than just 'pain'._

Beside her, a tall girl with a green scarf as hairtie hummed, deep in thought, which appeared to irritate the red haired magician.

“What? What are you staring at?”

“Um... Himiko, you can use amazing powers, right?! Cuz you're a psychic and stuff, right?”

Himiko corrected her swiftly.  
“I'm not a psychic... I'm a mage.”  
The other girl squealed at that.  
“Whoaaa! That's amazing! I definitely wanna incorporate that into Neo-Aikido!”  
_...Neo-Aikido?_  
“Hey, what sorta training do you undergo to gain your awesome powers!?”  
So this girl was proficient in Aikido then, alright. Every part of her appearance conveyed energy, her apple green eyes and her bubble blue uniform, making her, next to that guy with the goatee, appear like another happy-go-lucky person. She carried herself with pride and confidence, but there was something more... Behind that surface of strength... She definitely was something else.

At that, Himiko groaned.  
“Talking about it is too tiring...”  
And so, Kaede ended up speaking out my thoughts.  
“You're pretty lazy.”

Keebo beside me raised his voice of reason.  
“Pardon me, but... we need to be on our guard. We do not know if or when danger will strike.”

Kokichi across the room shivered at that.  
“D-don't say that... I'm so scared... I don't know what to do...”  
_What happened to his childish behavior? Did reality sink in with him?_

A white haired girl with considerably little clothes on herself smiled at him.  
“There is no need to worry. Atua will protect us.”  
… Atua. I heard he was an island god somewhere around the Mediterranean area. And she looked like she arrived right from a beach there. Her skin was fairly tanned, describing a perfect contrast to the white and light blue bikini top and volant skirt she wore. Under her yellow coat and atop her skirt were a lot of paint brushes tucking in some kind of pink belt, so she most probably had something to do with art. And this devotee here, despite her faith in her god... There was something behind her smiling baby blue eyes, a certain, emotionless emptiness that told me she might have faith in her god... But little to no faith at all in her surrounding peers and maybe even humanity as whole. 

At that, Kokichi's eyes regained their mischievous glistening.  
“Phew! That's a relief!”  
_… Never mind me._

A blonde girl snarled at that, unaskedly distributing insults for free.  
“Is your brain full of weeds or somethin'?! I'll whack 'em outta that skull of yours!”  
Her whole appearance screamed vulgarity. Taking the Atua devotee out of judgment, she definitely showed the most cleavage of them all. I didn't really mind that, but combined with these bondage-like kind of belts wrapped tightly around her torso and thighs, I caught myself wondering whether this kind of clothing would suit me, too. Her knee high, black boots made the perfect contrast to that pink uniform of hers, and combined with these goggles on her long, messy, strawberryish blonde hair I couldn't say she looked bad. And even that dirty mouth of hers didn't really ring true with me. Sure, she seemed easily angered, but somehow, it felt more like facade, to the most part at least. And it's not too uncommon that those, who are the most unsure with themselves, are the loudest, after all.

The goatee guy grinned.  
“Don't worry about it! Just leave it to me!”  
_What, beating Kokichi up?_  
“If those teddy bears show themselves again, I'll kick all their asses!”  
_… As I said, don't mind me. Don't mind me at all._

A heavy set, tremendously muscular student with messy, long, dark green hair and glasses blinked confusedly.  
“...Huh? What that?”  
There wasn't much to say about him. He towered over all of us as some kind of muscle mountain, like a tarzan stuffed into a suit, refusing to wear shoes. He appeared rough and wild, but if one only gazed into the kind red eyes behind his round glasses, it became obvious he couldn't hurt a fly. In fact, he seemed the kindest of them all, making him, unfortunately, also the one to be most easily swayed by any word. Whether he was slow or not will show.

His polar opposite in appearance, yet still male, dressed in a black leather jacket arched a brow.  
Small in appearance and dark clothing style. If I wasn't describing him, this would have also fit with me. Yet his style was decisively different from mine. (And he was way smaller than me but psht) Beneath his leather jacket, it became obvious he wore a striped overall of some sort held in dark blue and black. It was one of these kinds, actors who play imprisoned people on TV wear, and there even was a steel cuff with chain attached to his left ankle, clattering over the floor if he should move. A black bonnet with horns(?) and crossing tennis rackets as a logo at the front was drawn deep into his face, casting deep shadows on his pale but rosy-cheeked and chubby face. A smoking cigarette in the corner of his mouth clung onto its last millimeters, and looking up into his stale grey eyes, one could only see emptiness and guilt. It were the eyes of a man who had lost everything, and who didn't care whether he lived or died anymore, his resignation even conveying through his deep, sonorous voice. 

“What's wrong?”

“Listen... Hear that?”  
I listened closely and felt the hair in the back of my neck rise up in alarm.  
_Damn, damn, no! Just as Monotaro said-_

The bluehaired girl hummed.  
“Ah, I think I hear it. Sounds like an engine from a robot anime-”  
My heart stopped for a moment as not one of these Exisals, but five, dropped from the ceiling, encircling us.

“Shoot-”

“Yoo-hoo! Rise and shine, ursine!”  
Upon a girl's scream, my eyes darted over to the exit, hissing through gritted teeth.  
“...Too far. I'd be intercepted-”

“Everyone, behind Gonta!”  
Neo-Aikido girl staggered a few steps backwards from the Exisals.  
“Wh-What the heck are these... monsters?!”  
But Kokichi's eyes sparkled on.  
“There are five of them?! Woooooaaah!! So cooooool!!” 

The voice of Monokid sounded horribly metallic as it rang through the speakers of its Exisal.  
“Hell yeah! They're Exisals – Highly mobile, bipedal weapon platforms! They got lotsa hometown pride, too!”  
Monosuke's voice was drowning in resignation.  
“...I can't keep track of these backstories.”

And the formerly so eager blonde girl shivered in fear.  
“Wh-whatever they are, they better kill off the uggos first and save me for last!”  
_...Wouldn't that be a more horrible fate though?_

After some back and forth about Kokichi and Himiko, a girl with absurdly long twin pigtails scoffed.  
“Hm, didn't someone say they would 'kick all their asses'?”  
Nothing at her appearance gave a clear hint at her Ultimate profession. Her red and black school uniform was all normal, her shining black pigtails tied neatly, with no accessories to herself. But there was something... hostile in her sharply gazing, red eyes. Hostile and almost familiar, I had to admit. It was clear she concealed any part of her character, somehow appearing kind of antisocial with the emotionless mask she put on. I couldn't really read in her appearance and demeanor, but if that was due to that sense of familiarity striking me when I looked at her or due to her secrecy, I couldn't tell.

Goatee guy, who had lost all his former fighting spirit, flinched back at that comment.  
“Wh-What the hell?! Nobody told me about these!”  
As Rantaro Amami's voice rang through the panicked mess, I felt my blood run cold.  
_So he really-_

“Alright, chill out, no need to panic... We're probably not in any danger. If they wanted to kill us, they'd have done it by now.”  
He was dressed just as fashionably as I remembered him, though I recall him saying it looked sleazy. Well, it didn't. The loosely fitted, striped blue shirt sat well on his lithe form, while the necklace he wore drew attention upwards to his head. His green eyes hadn't lost their keen gleam, and his avocado green, slightly messy hair ( _he could tell me everything, but I'm certain he grooms them that way!_ ) playing around his face framed it perfectly. A variety of silver earrings adorned his right ear and a spectrum of rings and bracelets were wrapped around his wrists and fingers. 

Like that, he casually walked up to the robots, calm and collected as ever. I felt my heart drop to my knees, weighed with guilt as I heard him speak once more.  
“So then... What do you want from us? You clearly want something, that's what the guns are for, right? Let me guess. You're gonna force us to do something, and if we don't, we get hurt. Well, you have our attention. So what do you want?”

Monosuke scoffed.  
“Huh. Well, aren't you a wiseguy.”  
Monokid took over.  
“I'll start us off! Here is what we want you punkasses to do...”  
Something closed around my neck and yanked backwards, shucking me towards the blue Exisal.

“Kh!”

It felt like my eyes would pop out of my head as I clawed upward to the leash in my struggle to breathe. My head spun as I tried gasping for air, my lungs ached upon a strained, silent scream that escaped my throat. Multiple voices called out for me, but I could only barely make them out as the edges of my vision already began to black out.

_No... Not like... this!_

Despite the pain, I thrashed and bucked as I was pulled upwards, lifted from the floor until only the tips of my toes came anywhere close in touching it.

“Haaaahhhh! My heart's going 100 miles per hour! I'm gonna say it! You ready?!”

Desperation to breathe overcame me as I dangled from that chain the Exisal held, feeling my consciousness seep away into darkness.

_No, no, no!_

I kicked the air as though there were stepsstones for me, following the steps of a macabre death dance I had seen so often in my life. My heartbeat that was racing miles only split seconds ago began slowing, and my blood ran cold in the realization I would slow down, too.

“Hell yeah! It's a-”

“KILLING-GAME.”

A scramble of voices rang through, but I couldn't quite allocate them to their owners. My eyes bulged and I could feel the energy leeching from my limbs. I was losing the fight.

“Whatever, let Akiko live!”

“Let her go!”

“Don't kill her!”

“What did they say...?”

“If I heard them correctly-”

“ITS-A-KILLING-GAME.”

“He said it again!”

“God damn it, Monodam, I'm gonna crush you with this here Exisal!”

“Stop that nonsense!”

“Let Akiko go!”

_Dammit... I... I cannot-_

“I'm praying to Atua to welcome her in paradise...”

“It's far too soon for that!!”

“Hang in there, Akiko! Don't give up!”

“Are they gonna get it on right in front of us?!”

“Is he gonna use her as a bat or what-”

_I'm sorry, I-_

“Now, now, now...”

The voices all quieted down, whether that was due to the blood rushing in my ears or the blackness eating me up...  
I didn't really care. I only wanted to...  
**die. It should all have an end. The pain... The agony... The despair...  
I should just die here. Die here. I should simply die here.  
Die. Die. Die.  
Die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die.  
It's simple. Just let it end. I can't bear all that anymore. So why not die here?**

“My cute little cubs... You gotta knock off that awful fighting...”

_No.  
I cannot die. I mustn't die.  
But this chain-_

“This voice!”

“Is it you, father?”

“Papa Kuma!! Papa Kuma!!!”

“Pops!”

“D-daddy, where are you?!”

The lights in the gym winked out and I fell, hitting the ground with a thud. Air streamed through my hoarse lungs in burning agony as I gasped and wheezed in a panic to get oxygen coursing though my system again. I breathed in so much it felt like I would suffocate anew, my shoulders gagging violently under the coughs conquering my body. Slender fingers crawled up my pronounced collarbones, which I recognized as my own, fingertips brushing against my reddened skin in a pathetic attempt to soothe the throbbing ache. And under my coughs between my gasps for air, single spotlights illuminated the stage to shine upon Monokuma's entry.

“I am the god of this new world... and the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy! The one, the only... Monokuma! Nice to meetcha!”

But no one really paid attention to him. They all rushed up to my slumped form on the floor still coughing to even get an ounce of air to fill my lungs.

“Akiko, are you all right?!”  
Kaede was the first to reach me, swiftly followed by Saihara and the others. The small guy in leather jacket sighed, simply standing nearby.  
“Well, she was nearly strangled to death, so no, probably not.”

“Gonta … idiot! Gonta shoulda helped like true gentleman! Gonta so sorry!”  
And so, the big, muscular student cinnamon roll burst out in genuine sobs while I slowly got a hold of myself once again, beginning to breathe coherently. My voice was hoarse, terribly ragged, as I spoke, smiling at him.  
“...Don't worry. I'll be fine... My throat's just a bit... sore, is all...”

Miss Maid gave me a worried look.  
“Please refrain from speaking. You may severely damage your vocal cords.”  
The goatee guy from before kneeled down beside me, winding my arm around his shoulders.  
“Come, I'll help ya up.”

“Hands off her, degenerate male! I'm helping her!”

And so, Neo-Aikido girl rushed to my side, readily pushing goatee guy away.

“Wha-?!”  
_Honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if she simply dropkicked him._

The blue haired girl with glasses looked puzzledly around in the room.  
“Actually... What is going on here...?”

“Puhuhuhuhu! Good question, Tsumugi Shirogane!”

Shirogane shrieked backwards.  
“Whaa?! Where- Where does it know my name from?!”  
Monotaro huffed.  
“You shouldn't underestimate father like that.”  
Monophanie nodded.  
“Yeah, Daddy's sooooo cool!”  
Monokuma sighed.  
“My cute little cubs... Only because you're so cute I can tolerate your useless antics.”  
Then, a growl was to hear from him.  
“In fact, if it wasn't for you cute little idzy-ditzs, the prologue would have been way shorter!”

_...Prologue...._

Monosuke shivered.  
“Pops... are you mad at us...?”  
Monokuma snarled.  
“Don't be an idiot! I could never be mad at my cutest little cubs!”  
Monokid flinched.  
“AAAAAhh! He is mad!”  
“But... Daddy is still cool even when he's angry.”  
Monosuke nodded at Monophanie's remark.  
“Pops is from a planet of handsome bears that get cooler as they get angrier. Super Monokuma, Super Monokuma 2, Super Monokuma 3, and finally Super Monokuma 4-”  
Of course, Monokuma snapped.  
“How often do I gotta say it?! I'm not MAD!!!”  
Monotaro screamed, with Monophanie, Monokid and Monosuke chiming right in.  
“Aaaaah! Father just transformed into a Super Monokuma God Super Monokuma!”

“That's only possible when six Monokumas of pure heart are gathered together!”

“It's the power you bust out when you really wanna fuck the world's shit up!”

“A power ya only see when the gods themselves do battle!”  
_… Do these antics really never have an end?_

Monokuma chuckled.  
“Now, I'm not really mad. In fact, I am quite proud. You managed to bring the odd number seventeen here into the gym. You kids really stand out from the other second-generation failures in the world.”

All attention shifted over to me as I struggled to my feet, swaying in place before I stood straight.  
I huffed.  
“...Guess it means me.”

Kaede shivered and Shirogane hummed once more.

“Wh-what is it? What's going on...?”

“Another teddy bear appeared...”

Leather mask guy nodded, scrutinizing Monokuma from afar.  
“Yes, but it is no ordinary teddy bear. I can see it... The despair and madness swirling around that cursed thing...” 

Monokuma appeared utterly hurt at that.  
“Whoa. First of all, I am no teddy bear. I am Monokuma. And show some respect! I'm the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles! You should be asking about that girl there, coming here without even having enrolled!”

Rantaro arched a brow, a pensive sideway glance sent my way.  
“...I don't remember having enrolled here either, though.”

The Atua devotee hummed, turning her palms to the ceiling as though receiving a divination.  
“Atua speaks through me... And He says you should be grateful he led this student to your academy. Praise be to Atua!”

Himiko looked over to Monokuma, arching a brow.  
“...What is it with that bear though? He looks like a pain...”

Keebo looked a little queasy.  
“It appears to be some sort of autonomous robot with a built-in AI... like me...”

Monotaro nodded, while Monosuke adjusted its glasses.  
“Ding ding ding, that's correct!”

“The Exisals are different though! They are brainless buckets of bolts!”

Monophanie hummed.  
“They're mindless pretty killing machines that can only be controlled by us, the Monokubs.”  
Small leather jacket sighed exasperatedly.  
“Sheesh. Autonomous robots piloting weapon platforms... An unexpected seventeenth student... This is certainly turning into quite a story.”

Rantaro huffed, swiftly changing the topic back to the most urgent matter.  
“Well, that might be, but I'm more worried about this 'Killing Game' you mentioned. What exactly does that mean?”  
As a result to his question, Monokuma only began chuckling.  
“Puhu...puhuhuhuhuhu...”  
Miss Maid's eyes narrowed.  
“What is so amusing?”  
“It's just... when I said it before, I kinda just phoned it in and now I feel awkward... I want you students with your Ultimate-level skills to participate in a Killing Game!”  
_So the mindless murdering starts anew..._

Keebo grimaced.  
“Please stop joking! Why would we agree to participate in a Killing Game?!”

“Huh? You guys don't wanna do it?”

 _Naturally!_  
Big cinnamon roll gritted his teeth.  
“ 'C-Course not! Gentlemen not hurt people!”

“But if you've looked around the academy, you already know, don't you? The academy is surrounded by a huge wall. You can't escape to the outside world... And as long as we have the Exisals, you can't defy us. In other words... I hold the power of life and death over each and everyone of you. Even you, Seventeen.”  
Rantaro's gaze became piercing as he turned it onto the monochrome bear.  
“So do as you say if we don't want to die.”  
Neo-Aikido girl furrowed her brows.  
“You-You gotta be kidding me!! Why would friends kill each other?!”  
“...Who said you guys were friends? You guys aren't friends at all... You are enemies out to kill each other.”  
_Now, that's just suggestion._  
But it worked. Chatter rose up among our group, fearful asking whether we were truly enemies... Whether we would actually kill... While the truth was that everyone could be driven to murder, if they had a motive that is strong enough. And this truth was obvious to everyone, hanging lowly in the air, weighing heavily on our hearts and beliefs. 

I cleared my throat.  
“Then what about me?”  
Upon my words, the gym fell silent yet again. I huffed.  
“Clearly, you wanted to show me you were in control of my life with the hanging earlier. But why did you stop? I am the seventeenth student. One surplus life. Useless for your means.”

Monokuma stared wordlessly back at me, so I continued.  
“Why did you let me live? Didn't you have the balls to see it through? Your objective is to have us die anyway in a battle royale of some sort-”

“Hold on, what kind of barbaric display are you envisioning? No, here at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles the Killing Game is quite the fine, sophisticated experience!”

The girl with the absurdly long pigtails arched a brow at that.  
“...Sophisticated experience?”  
Monokuma nodded.  
“Yes... Here, the Killing Game is punctuated by Class Trials.”  
The Monokubs gleefully chimed in.  
“Alright, let us explain!”

“So if one of you maggots kills someone, you all gotta take part in a class trial.”

“The class trial is where the blackened killer faces off against their spotless classmates.”

“It's where you punkass bitches argue who you fuckin' think the blackened is! After that, it's Voting Time! And if the majority of your idiots vote correctly...”

“Th-Then only the blackened killer will receive pu-pu-punishment... Hrk...! So cruel! Just imagining all the blood and gore... makes me wanna puke...”

“After the blackened is punished, the rest of youse'll just keep right on livin' together.”

“But! If you vote for the wrong person during the class trial... The blackened gets off scot-free, and all the spotless students get punished instead!”

“Hell yeah! Them's the rules of the class trial! Woo-hoo-hoo! Arooooowww!!”

I scoffed, flinging my hands in the air.  
“Yeah, yeah, wonderful. Really. But you didn't answer my question.”  
Taking a step forward, I clenched my fist, all former fear completely wiped from my mind as I fixated Monokuma and its cubs with a deadly stare.  
“Will you be getting rid of me? That's what this is all about, isn't it? The executions?”

Cinnamon Roll's expression derailed.  
“E-Executions?!”  
Monokuma chuckled again.  
“If you do a crime, you get punished for it. That's, like, the most basic rule of society! But this is a killing game, so the punishment for murder is a bit more... permanent.”  
_A hooray to death penalty._

Then, the headmaster turned to me, humming.  
“I must say.... Your presence was ...unexpected, number seventeen. And how you got here is a mystery, even to me.”

_… I don't like the tone he's speaking in._

“Traditionally, killing games are performed with sixteen participants. But this format is kind of... well, tradition. Why leave the fun to only sixteen students?”

_… Now I like it even less..._

“So, after careful consideration of the public vote, I hereby congratulate you to your official enrollment at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles as the first in history, seventeenth participant of this Killing School Semester!”

_… God no._

Staggering a few steps backward, I blinked wildly as I tried to process what I just heard.  
“What- No. … I refuse to- ...Why?”

“Puhuhuhu~ Why, to liven things up a little! Akiko Sennyu, the Ultimate Survival Artist... How did your classmate say? The more, the merrier!”

Goatee guy gritted his teeth.  
“You... Don't twist the words in my mouth!”

Monokuma laughed, before its red eye flashed up bright.  
“Oh, and another thing. You have free rein to murder however you like, too. Like bludgeoning! Or stabbing! Feelin' cheap? Try strangulation! Feelin' lazy? Try poisoning! Whether you shoot, burn, drown, blow up, crush, electrocute, or laugh your victim to death... You can use any method you like to kill anybody you like, any way you like! At the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, you will realize your murderous potential! Seventeen talented teenage prodigies, all competing for first place in a killing game... There is no better setting for an event like this than the Ultimate Academy!”

Rantaro blinked, the expression on his face distorting into something otherworldly. Something creepily otherworldy.  
“...Killing School Semester... It's like a game. And we now have one additional player...”  
Leather mask guy huffed.  
“Kehehehe... Risking our lives for some silly game is absurd.”  
Kokichi shrugged.  
“It doesn't seem like it'll be boring, though.”

Neo-Aikido girl growled as a response.  
“Hey! How can you degenerates be so calm?!”  
Shirogane looked like she had seen a ghost.  
“This... This can't be, right? This has to be... a lie. It's... It's a lie, right?”

_She was right. It didn't feel real. But not in a lie kind of way, more like... fiction. Like a story on TV... The plot of a video game... A scenario so removed from reality, it's hard to believe it's happening._

And right on these thoughts, Saihara began shivering uncontrollably.  
“I- I don't want... to be in a Killing Game... It's wrong, I... I'd never do that.”

“Puhuhu... Well if you don't wanna participate in the killing game, that's gonna be a problem... Cuz the Killing Game is the only reason you're here.”  
He gasped at Monokuma's retaliation.  
“What?!?”

“Now then, unleash your talents and have a happy, homicidal, horrific, hilarious killing game!”

Kaede's voice broke through the terrified mood.  
“N-now wait just a minute!”

“Huh?”  
Her eyes narrowed on Monokuma.

“No matter what you say... We won't do it! We'll never participate in a Killing Game! Whatever you have planned, I'm not gonna let you get away with it!”  
Sweat beaded Neo-Aikido girl's forehead as she looked over to her.

“K-Kaede! You shouldn't just rashly defy that thing-”

Monokuma shook its head.  
“No, no! I welcome her resistance! That kinda defiant spirit is important to the killing game. It's fun to see the defiant ones eventually snap and get their hands dirty...”  
_Fun?_  
“Puhuhuhu! Everyone loves that kinda brutality in a killing game! Especially me! It never gets old! It's so fun and entertaining that I just get un-BEAR-ably pumped up! Plus, as the headmaster, it's my job to force you to do it. Ahahahahahahahahaha!!”

We stood in dumbfounded silence, surrounded by the squealing laughter of Monokuma and its cubs. 

_Everything about this situation is so messed up... 17 Ultimate students, each valuable to the world in their own unique way pitted against each other on sealed off academy grounds... Monokuma and his clique of stuffed bears... The Exisals...  
The sheer amount of sadism in this forged situation reeked of despair and suffering.  
A foreboding of what is to come, maybe?_

~ Prologue: End~ Survivors: ~~16~~ 17


	2. An easy way out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality sitting heavy in everyone's stomach, there only rose up one silver margin on the horizon...

####  The Bad Batch of Seventeen: Daily Life 

Before Monokuma and the Monokubs left, they bestowed upon me a tablet computer called 'Monopad', and the moment they left, an alarm rang from it. But it was not just mine- everyone appeared to have such a Monopad, the alarm echoing throughout the whole gymnasium. As I booted it up, my name was displayed on it, before a message took over the whole screen.

'School Regulations'  
_… Rules for the killing game, I suppose._  
'

1) Students must live at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder of their unforeseeable future.

2) Once a murder takes place, all surviving students must participate in a class trial.

3) If the blackened is exposed during the trial, they alone will be executed.

4) If the blackened is not exposed, all remaining students will be executed.

5) If the blackened survives the Class Trial, they will graduate and re-enter the outside world.

6) The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain.

7) “Nighttime” is from 10 pm to 8 am. The dining hall and gymnasium are off-limits at night.

8) Violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, is strictly prohibited.

9) Monokuma will never get directly involved with a murder.

10) Your Monopads are very important items. Please do not damage them.

11) The body discovery announcement will play if three or more spotless discover a body.

12) With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the campus at your discretion.

13) Students who violate these rules will immediately get exterminated by the Exisals.

14) The headmaster may add new regulations to this list at any time.

'

_So much to the rules then... And new ones to be added whenever that sadistic puppetmaster sees fit._

The small guy in leather jacket (according to my Monopad his name is Ryoma Hoshi) huffed.  
“Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles School Regulations... So these are the rules...”

Miss Maid (Kirumi Tojo, apparently), hummed, deep in thought.  
“I do not understand why someone... would force us to do this?”

Kokichi grinned, packing his Monopad away again to shrug idly, with seemingly no care in the world whatsoever what being in a killing game actually meant.  
“But the rules are cut and dry. This game doesn't seem like it'll be boring.”

Neo-Aikido girl's (Tenko Chabashira, I read) eyes narrowed at him.  
“That's not the problem here!”

The guy with the leather mask (Korekiyo Shinguji, is that so...?) clicked with his tongue.  
“Please lower your voice. It is ruining the atmosphere.”

_What the heck, dude. You are enjoying that … despair?_

The white haired Atua-devotee (Angie Yonaga) looked a bit puzzled.  
“Hey, hey, what does that sixth regulation mean? 'The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain.' ...Only two surviving students? What would be the reason for that?”

Saihara, who still appeared very nauseous, hummed in an attempt to pull himself together.  
“Perhaps it's because you couldn't do a trial with only two people...?”

She nodded at that.  
“I see, I see! Nyahahaha! You're so smart, Shuichi.”

Goatee guy (Kaito Momota, but honestly I liked his nickname better) clenched his fist, growling painedly.  
“Q-Quit screwing around... Killing Game... School Regulations... To hell with all that crap! Who'd go along with something like that?!”  
Momota raised the Monopad as if to smash it on the ground, before Rantaro's calm voice called out for him.  
“Whoa, hey now, don't do that. School rules say you can't break it.”

Absurdly long pigtails girl (Maki Harukawa, I read with shock) hummed to herself.  
“If you violate the rules, then the Exisals will dispose of you...”  
Momota looked like he would explode any second.  
“I don't care about the rules! No way I'm gonna play this messed up game!”  
I shook my head.  
“No. This is not about whether or not you play the game... It's simply too dangerous to defy Monokuma and his regulations. Especially while he still has all Exisals at disposal.”

The rude blonde girl (Miu Iruma, it reads here) scoffed, flinging her hand in the air.  
“Forget about him! Just means one less dumbass for the world to deal with!”

“Hey, who you callin' a dumbass?!”

I could see Kaede taking a deep breath before shouting at the top of her lungs.

“ **HEY!!! QUIT FIGHTING ALREADY!!!** ”  
Momota flinched visibly.  
“Whoa! Wh- What the-!?”

Kaede sighed.  
“We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves. Right now, we need to work together. Honestly... I'd probably be more inspiring if I played a song than gave a speech... Chopin's 'Military Polonaise' would definitely help unite us!”

The upbeat chords and vivid rhythm rose up to play in my head, and I nodded in agreement.  
_Yep, this would do the trick just well._  
Kokichi grinned.  
“Oh yeah, I could get behind some bolognese, and I don't even like meat or tomatoes.”

Chabashira looked completely pumped up as though ready for a fight.  
“I agree with Kaede, too! We must remember who the real enemy is! Master told me strength must always be aimed in the proper direction!”  
_… Perhaps I just found a good sparring partner..._  
Himiko sighed but couldn't quite conceal she was trembling from head to toe.  
“A-anyway... you're all panicking too much... Just... stay calm... like me...”  
Yonaga looked deeply impressed.  
“Whoa! You're shaking sooo much!”  
Iruma couldn't quite take her eyes off the trembling Himiko, a shiver of herself overcoming her.  
“Even I can't handle these intense vibrations! And trust me – I've got loads of experience!”

_… No one wants to know that._

Kaede nodded encouragingly at all of us.  
“Anyway... Why don't we work together and search for an exit one more time?”

_One more...?_

Shirogane sighed.  
“But didn't we search the entire End Wall already? There was no single hole...”

 _What the- End wall?!_  
“...Guys, what exactly are you talking about?”

Momota's jaw dropped.  
“Wait, ya wanna tell me you weren't outside yet?”

Everyone looked strange at me, and I lifted my bandaged left hand as an admission.

“Uh... No. I was busy with not getting killed by an Exisal, so I didn't quite get to do much earlier...”

Saihara blinked bewilderedly at me.  
“You- you fought an Exisal?! And survived?!”  
I shrugged.  
“If I hadn't I wouldn't be here now, would I? … Also, you were where it happened when we met the first time. Didn't it strike you as odd that there were splintered desks, _Mister Ultimate Detective_?”

Kokichi leaned forward, his eyes sparkling brighter than the sun.  
“Oh, you should have seen it! The Exisal was like BAM! KAPOW! and Akiko was all like WOOSH, dodging at lightning speed!!”

Averting my gaze, I awkwardly scratched my cheek.  
“... Now, that's quite of an overstatement.”  
At that, Kokichi nodded, sounding quite disappointed.  
“Yeah. It was more like a second rate B- action movie.”  
_He really acts like a mischievous little kid wanting attention._

Keebo called attention to himself.  
“Anyway, about the wall... If there is no hole... How did we get inside these walls in the first place?”  
Shirogane blinked.  
“Huh. Good point.”  
Kaede nodded once more.  
“That means there must be an opening somewhere! We just have to find it! Whoever trapped us here wants us to fight each other... So let's show 'em we're not gonna let that happen! We're not gonna fight each other! We're gonna work together! Okay?!”  
Silence dropped its veil over the gymnasium. 

After a short while, Kaede blinked at all of us.  
“U-uhm, what is it? … Did I say something wrong...?”  
Kirumi smiled nicely at her.  
“On the contrary. You made your case with such succinct aplomb that we have been rendered speechless.”  
Momota sighed.  
“Heh... I was gonna say the same thing, but you beat me to it... You're exactly right! We can't give up so easily!”  
Yonaga nodded, folding her hands as though to call upon her god again.  
“Let's split up and try to find the exit! Ohhhhh! Atua give us strength!”  
Rantaro scratched the back of his neck.  
“I must admit, I admire your spirit.”

The big cinnamon roll (whose name actually was Gonta Gokuhara) looked like he had an idea.  
“Oh, wait!”  
Himiko tilted her head questioningly.  
“Nyeh...? What is it? We were just about to get started.”

“Um... Maybe it not matter much, but... Gonta find manhole earlier. In grass, in boiler room, behind school building.”

My head perked over to him, interest piqued and Kaede blinked at Mr. cinnamon roll.  
“Huh? A manhole?”

Gonta nodded, apparently deep in thought upon his recollection.  
“Exact. Gonta peek in. See big, underground passage. Think maybe it exit... Sorry. Is probably not so simple.”  
I shook my head.  
“No, don't apologize. Now we have a starting point for our investigation, all thanks to you, Gokuhara.”  
Gonta blushed, scratching the back of his head.  
“Y-you think? Um... Thanks, Akiko. Please call me Gonta, yes? We now friends, right?”

I gave him a nod and a smile, not able to maintain my cold demeanor at such utter purity from my conversation partner.  
“Very well, Gonta.”  
He gleamed at me.  
“Gonta will do best to be friend!”  
Then, I fixated my gaze on the ground, humming to myself.

_He's right though. We shouldn't get our hopes up. This most likely is a trap to make us think we have a chance to get out of this without complying, and them crush them by revealing it is impossible after all._

As if my thoughts were a cue, the pain in my throat roared to life once more. My blood pulsed agonizingly under the skin of my neck, sending rippling sensations of dread through my whole body. I caught myself reaching for it with my hand, to flinch back at the sensitiveness, reminding me how close I was to actually die just now.

Chabashira looked even more pumped up than before.  
“I agree with Akiko, but you gotta mention such important stuff much faster!!”  
Gonta nodded, bracing himself before letting words flow out of his mouth like a waterfall.  
“Gontapeekin! Seebigundergroundpassage! Thinkmaybeitexit!”

“W-Wait! Not like that! You're talking way too fast!”

Kirumi hummed, straight up ignoring Chabashira's intermezzo.  
“At any rate... The boiler is behind the school building. We must corroborate Gonta's claim at once. Gonta, please lead the way.”

“Okay! Everyone, follow Gonta!”

We hurried out of the gym, and just as I was to follow, I looked back to see Rantaro speaking with Kaede, and from the looks of it, he was praising her.  
…  
I turned my back on them and followed suit after Gonta and the others.

On my way, Rantaro caught up to me.  
“Hey there.”  
I gave him a small nod, a smile, but didn't lower my pace.  
“...Hi, Rantaro.”

_This is awkward._

He scratched the back of his neck in an attempt to make conversation.  
“Oh, you know my name already, huh? Well... How's your throat?”

Absently reaching for my neck, I hummed, the part where the leash neckband thingy had been was pulsing in waves of absent pain. Though I didn't mean it to, I could sense a cold shiver creep down my back and a lump rising up in my throat. I swallowed in a frenzy to not let it take away any of my air, choking up a cough. It took a while until I actually found my voice to speak with.

“Well... Considering it nearly got crushed a few minutes ago... Quite well, I guess. Why do you ask?”

Smiling back at me, he relaxed a little, though his worried gaze remained hefted on me.  
“Ah, well... I was concerned. And, actually, I have a question for ya.”  
_Hm?_  
“A question? I'm listening.”

We stepped out of the school building together, and once I looked around, I got what Shirogane meant with End Wall. The entire campus was surrounded by some kind of birdcage, and up to the height of approximately 15 meters, there was a wall, crafted out of solid concrete before it thinned out to bars of steel closing the dome above our heads. The sky was perfectly blue behind the wall, the sun hanging high with sheep clouds playing tag all around it. I couldn't help it, a scoff passed my lips.  
_What a sick display of fake peace._

Rantaro's keen gaze rested on me for a short while as though observing me, before he spoke up.  
“... Well, you said earlier, before you got roped into this game as well... That everything was about the executions. And that you as number seventeen would be useless for their means. What did you mean by that?”  
I blinked.  
“Hmm? I said that...? Huh.”  
Tilting my head, I looked up to him, looking bashful.  
“...Honestly, I don't even remember. There was so much going on, I... I still need a bit to process all that.”  
…

He looked back at me in silence, taxing me for a moment while we kept on walking, before he sighed.  
“That's understandable. I mean, I don't even remember my own Ultimate talent... But there is something about you...”  
My eyes widened briefly.  
_He... remembers?_  
“Say, Akiko... Have we met before? Do you know more about me?”

The tone in his voice was perfectly hopeful, but then... Rantaro sighed again, shaking his head.  
“Sorry. Just ignore me, alright? I'm just picking on straws right now.”  
I smiled, swallowing the feeling of sadness and guilt that rose up to dance their spiteful dance in my heart.  
“No, it's fine. I get that. Though I probably just blacked out because all eyes were on me, y'know? You got it worse by the sounds of it. You can't remember your Ultimate talent?”

He gave me another curious look, the spark of understanding flashing in his eyes before he groaned.  
“Yeah... If that keeps on, I'll end up the outcast. But... Is it weird I'm actually not too bothered with not knowing?”  
Chuckling, I shook my head.  
“You seem like a pretty chill guy, so no, probably not. But … do you remember how-”  
He finished the sentence for me.  
“I got here? No. None of us does. It's like... we all have amnesia or something.”

I huffed, my gaze trailing off. Strangely enough, I couldn't bear to look at him.  
“Considering the circumstances we're in, I think group hypnosis or brainwashing is more likely. Yet if that was the case... Why am I affected as well?”

“That's right... Your presence alone is odd enough. Welp, we're really stuck in an abnormal situation.”

_Pitted against each other to kill? Yeah, I guess that's abnormal. When you put it nicely, that is._

Rantaro shrugged.  
“Well, either way... I hope we get along. We aren't going anywhere for a while...”

The gravel creaked under our feet as we walked onward, making our way to the rusty door leading to the boiler room.

“So you, too, Rantaro? You don't think it'll be as easy either.”

Closing his eyes, he turned his palms to face the sky.  
“Just a feeling. It seems pretty convenient, don't you think? A manhole, just behind the building?”

He reached out for the doorknob, shrugging to himself.  
“Nah, I'm probably thinkin' too much. In we go.”  
Stepping aside, he held the door open for me to enter and followed swift as I went.

It took a little while, but soon, we were all assembled in the backyard. Rantaro smiled into the round.  
“Looks like everyone's here. Now, where's that manhole?”

Gonta pointed over to the floor on our right.  
“Umm... Over there, in grass.”

Just like everywhere else, the boiler room was overgrown with moss and all kind of plants, grass sprouting through the gaps between tiles... through the tiles themselves...  
It felt like this place had been left vegetating on its own for decades. But despite everything being overgrown, the school grounds weren't really in ruin.  
Sure, they felt like wilderness, but all facilities, strangely enough, were perfectly intact. It was like it was staged. Directed for an audience to emphasize the oldness of this place, to set a certain ambiance, but still allow us a considerably comfortable life standard.

_...That being said, I don't yet know how the dorms look like. ...Or the bathroom. ...Or the kitchen._

Looking over to where Gonta pointed, there really was a manhole, covered by a not so lightweight looking lid. Iruma snorted, startling a laugh.  
“An important hole near some bush?! Sounds familiar, am I right, ladies?!?”

_...Just. Stop. Talking._

Yonaga sighed.  
“Awwww, this manhole cover looks heavy. Can we even lift it?”

_Try calling upon your god, perhaps he grants you divine strength._

Keebo nodded at that, rubbing his hands together as though to prepare them for the friction.  
“I can try.”

_Will he now showcase a robot's superhuman strength?_

Keebo placed his hands at the manhole cover, and with all his strength, he-  
“Grgh...! Grrrrrrrrgh...!”  
He sighed.  
“How embarrassing. It won't even budge.”

At that, Yonaga tilted her head questioningly, pressing her cheeks together so that she looked like one of the four Dark Devas of Destruction. Just a lot less graceful.  
“Huuuuh? Not even a robot's strong enough to move it?”  
_No, that makes no sense._  
Keebo shook his head.  
“Oh, do not worry. My strength is approximate to that of a strong senior citizen.”  
…

Iruma snarled, flinging her hands in the air.  
“Th-That's fuckin' pathetic!”

_True. Even in this world of disappointments, this is a real letdown. Not an unexpected, but still, a letdown._

Hearing that from her, Keebo grew erratic to explain himself.  
“Th- The professor did not want a repeat of the tragedy that occurred in trial production.”  
Shirogane blinked, gaze trailing off.  
“Huh... Now I'm just plain curious about what happened during that trial...”

“Oh, then allow Gonta. Gonta lift cover to peek inside before. Should be able to pick up cover now too.”  
Gonta placed a hand at the manhole cover and-

“Upsy-daisy.”

I could only stare blankly back at him as he held the manhole cover up at my eye-level, lifted with only two fingers.

_… Talk about superhuman strength._

Himiko hummed satisfiedly.  
“His strength... must be due to my magic. Yup... there's no mistaking it.”  
Chabashira chimed right in with a round of praises.  
“Ooohhh! You're amazing, Himiko!”

_It's Gokuhara's feat though. Don't go hogging all the glory for yourself._

“...What should Gonta do with cover now?”  
Kirumi nodded at him.  
“Please leave it somewhere else. Be careful not to hit anyone with it.”

“Um... actually... Gonta no can do that. It very rude to litter.”

But with nowhere to dispose of the manhole cover, Gonta begrudgingly tossed it aside... It flew for at least four and a half meters before coming to a halt on the ground.

Shinguji wrapped his arms around himself as he chuckled lowly.  
“What wonderful strength... You could likely crush a child's skull with ease.” 

“How ungentlemanly! Gonta NEVER do that!”

Chabashira arched a brow.  
“Gentleman or not, no one would do that!”

Kokichi grinned.  
“Anyway, Gonta is waaaay more reliable than some bean-counting robot.”

Keebo looked deep in thought at that remark.  
“Are you... talking about me? Because I can count many things, not just beans.”

The conversation was drifting away to meaningless back and forth so I strolled over to the manhole and peeked inside. There really wasn't much to see. It was too dark to actually be able to make out details, but cold, moist air streamed up from down there, dappling my face.  
_… Let's see._

Yet just before I could let myself drop into the manhole, Momota called out for me.  
“Hey! Whatcha think you're doin' all alone? We'll do this together!”  
Shirogane shivered.  
“This place seems kinda creepy though. ...Are we really going down there?”  
Kaede smiled.  
“It should be fine. At the very least, we definitely won't die down there.”

_You're really a gullible bunch._

I huffed, trying my hardest not to make them feel like children being taught by an experienced and knowledgeable adult.  
“Well, I was planning to scout the area first. There is no need for all of us to run straight into a trap, don't you think so, too? With Monokuma, we never know if there is one.”  
_It can go either way. Yet if this Monokuma is any like the others... Then there is a catch in some way. It would be a real waste._

Harukawa hummed, evaluating my opinion in her usual cold demeanor.  
“Well, she is making sense there...”  
Rantaro's gaze turned absent as he lost himself in his own thoughts.  
“And it's awfully quiet... Where are Monokuma and the Monokubs?”  
Himiko shivered, her former drive completely replaced by bonerattling fear.  
“Nyeeeh...! M-Maybe they're already down th-there, o-only waiting for us!”  
Shinguji looked deep in thought as he put his hand to his chin.  
“True... Perhaps they are. I was certain they would show up at some point and crush us like rotten gnats... And lurking for us down there, where we cannot see them would be the most strategic approach.”

Chabashira huffed, gleaming proudly at me.  
“Also, she's the Ultimate Survival Artist! If she says it's safer like that, then I'm gonna believe her!”  
She then took an obviously flashy fighting stance.  
“But if something really is down there, call for me! Imma protect you, unlike these degenerate males!”  
_I don't need protection._  
But I arched a brow, huffing amusedly.  
“I'll be sure to. So then... See ya on the other side.”

And so I dropped down, sliding down the ladder until my feet found solid ground yet again.  
Hmmm.  
I took a few steps into the wide room, looking around. Surrounding me was some kind of.... hangar or warehouse hall, tremendously spacious, yet very minimalistic in what was to see. One wall was covered in pipes (coming from the boiler to lead towards the school, I'd guess) and otherwise, aside from a few crane hooks hanging from the ceiling and empty barrels sitting in one corner of the room, there only was one gigantic hole leading to a sort of cave system with a shield pointing to it. It said exit.

“Heeeey! How's the situation down there?”  
Kokichi's voice echoed throughout the hall and cupping my hands around my mouth, I shouted a reply around the agony in my throat.

“All clear, as far as I can see! Don't drop your guard yet, though!”

And so, one by one, they each descended, gathering in the underground passage.  
Hoshi appraised our surroundings with a huff.  
“It's more spacious than I thought it'd be....”

“Yodelay-heee-hooooooooo!”  
Taking advantage of the room's space, Kokichi randomly began yodeling, filling the entirety of our surroundings with his voice. Harukawa cast suspicious glances around.  
“What is this place...?”  
Kirumi hummed, showcasing once again her level-headedness and knowledge.  
“An old industrial passageway, I suspect... Perhaps there once existed factories here?”

Momota huffed.  
“Then that's all that's left of 'em.”  
I nodded, calling attention to myself.  
“That might be. But take a look over there.”

Pointing towards the sign saying 'Exit', everyone looked that way and Rantaro smiled a concealed scoff.  
“Oh, what a considerate sign. Apparently, the end of this tunnel is the exit.”  
Chabashira furrowed her brows, apparently not getting the hint.  
“Considerate? Don't you think it's weird someone went out of their way to write 'Exit'?”

Before literally anyone could react to that, Iruma scoffed, shoving her hands onto her hips.  
“Ahahaha! Don't piss yourself in fear! Your natural scent is bad enough!”

“I'm not scared!! A-And I smell just fine!”

_Don't let her get to you. Just ignore her._

Rantaro hummed.  
“Go on ahead, then. No point standing around here.”  
Saihara looked very queasy.  
“Ah, yeah...”  
Kaede nodded enthusiastically, making up for Saihara's lacking vigor millionfold.  
“No need to worry! It looks a bit dangerous, but we're all Ultimates here! As long as we work together, everything will work out just fine!”  
Saihara nodded slowly, appearing just a bit more confident.  
“Y-Yeah, you're right.”

Momota gleamed at her for that, spreading his arms as though to invite her close.  
“That's exactly what I was gonna say! We're really on the same wavelength, Kaede! Gimme a hug!”  
She smiled nicely at that, politely lifting her hands.  
“Um... no.”  
_Welp, didn't you take a dive. Too bad, but you're too late, Momota._

Chabashira turned up her nose at him.  
“Typical degenerate behavior! You were trying to trick her into pressing her boobs against you!”  
After a while, with the conversation, the echoing of Kokichi's yodeling died down.

_That it rang on for so long... Means that cave there must be pretty big._

Kokichi smiled to himself.  
“Being in such a huge underground passage is so exciting! I wanna play hide-and-seek in here!”  
I blinked.  
“...Hide-and-seek?”  
With a nod, he turned my way, looking somewhat proud.  
“Nishishishi~... I am **the** master of hide-and-seek. As the supreme leader of an evil organization, I'm always on the run from the law... And over time, I just became a total pro at hiding.”  
Huh.  
“...Just kidding! That was a lie!”  
I hummed, tilting my head this way and that.  
_He had a point..._  
“...Playing hide-and-seek here would be fun though.”

Right after we finished that small back and forth, Kaede stepped up to the cave entrance, visibly breathing deeply to herself. Casting a look into the passage, I couldn't quite get rid of my doubts.

_It's good we're all united, this makes this whole thing easier... But the thought of working together in a killing game alone is... not only a bit out of place. It is dangerous to believe you can trust anyone... And that everyone has the same view on things like you do._

These thoughts ringing through my head, I stepped inside the passage alongside everyone else.


	3. Despair Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, hope is a good even more fragile as glass... And Akiko really sucks at pep-up talks.

Waiting inside was... hell. Every inch of pathway was riddled with traps, and one by one, we fell victim to them. We didn't stand a single chance. Even though I alone remained to walk on, the others imprisoned behind me... My morale, my spirit, my... determination hindered me from taking just another step.

_I mustn't leave alone. This is not my goal. This is not... what I made my mission._

“Heh.”

Sprinting onward as the others expected it from me, I ran straight into a trap and the world knocked black.

…

…

“Urgh... “

As I opened my eyes, the world was... a blur. Blinking the veil away, I found myself lying in the room before the underground cave/passage/death route, everyone else just coming to their senses, too.

_Back at square one. ...Do they want us to exhaust ourselves?_

“Oh, you're awake. Are you all right, Kaede?”  
Kirumi gave her a worried look and Kaede nodded slowly, groaning to herself.

“I- I am, but what about everyone else?”

They all sat in stunned silence, scattered across the room. A sobering sadness rose up to hang in the air-  
Until Monokuma popped up out of nowhere.  
“Geez, this is quite the pity party you sadsacks are throwing for yourselves!”

Kaede flinched backward, shock wiping away the exhaustion draining at her face.  
“M-Monokuma?!”

Exactamundo. And where he was, his cubs weren't far.  
“Rise and shine, ursine!”

Monophanie sighed, shaking its chubby head.  
“Don't you all look exhausted... Poor things. I feel sorry for you.”  
Monotaro wrinkled its nose (well, as far as it was possible for a robotic plush, at least).  
“Sheesh, this place is filthy. It's murder on my cashmere skin.”

“I bet Monodam's feeling lucky right now! His body's already a cheap piece of junk!”

Monodam itself kept silent about Monokid's insult, and due to that, Monosuke sighed.  
“Why don'tcha respond to him, Monodam? It'll liven things up a bit, y'know?”

A scoff escaped Momota's throat as he rose, towering over the bears with his coat dramatically billowing around him as his eyes narrowed at them.  
“Tch... So you guys crawled outta your holes.”

Monokuma nodded gleefully.  
“Yep. We're here to check up on you after you botching whatever escape plan you had.”  
At that, Kaede's face fell, and Harukawa huffed, not surprised the slightest.  
“What?!”

“... If you knew all along, then this was just a trap.”

Chabashira growled, taking up a wide fighting stance.  
“There was no exit! You tricked us!”

Monophanie shook its head.  
“No, there is an exit.”  
Monotaro nodded.  
“I think you guys'll be able to reach it if you all work together!”

“Yeah! There's nothing you seventeen Ultimates can't accomplish if you work together!”  
_Now they're just mocking us._

Monokuma chuckled, radiating glee into the damp underground passage.  
“Puhuhuhuhu. And if at first you don't succeed... try, try again. Try as many times as you want until you finally accept reality! Ah-hahahahaha!!”  
_...Reality, huh._  
After they made their leave under gloating laughter, Himiko hummed.  
“Nyeeeh, so we can escape if we work hard enough...?”

Iruma scoffed.  
“No way, you little moron! They'd be freakin' out if we could actually reach it!”  
Hoshi's expression darkened, an even darker shadow gathering under his eyes.  
“That's probably why they let us try. They wanted us to try the underground passage so that we'd learn escape's impossible.”  
And Rantaro sighed.  
“Instead of blocking off every exit completely, they left a little bit of hope... They want us to be desperate to go home. Corner us mentally.”  
Shirogane blew the air out of her lungs, resignation seeping from her every word.  
“Now that's just rotten...”

“That might be true, but we can't just give up... Right, you guys? I mean, we've only failed once, y'know. We can't give up this early, right?”  
With a shrug, I turned over to Kaede.  
“Well, it is of no matter what we do now. Either way, we play right into Monokuma's hands. I suggest stepping away and reconsidering our options.”

Momota's face fell at that.  
“D-do you mean we should actually play the killing game?! Are you insane?!”  
I groaned.  
“So that's how you perceive me? No, that's not what I meant. But we ran headfirst into Monokuma's trap right now, meant to induce despair through failure. If we do not think carefully about our approach, we will lose all hope. And I don't want that to happen.”  
Then, my gaze trailed off as I mumbled to myself.  
“And yet it is hope that makes it even possible to despair. What a sick circular structure.”  
_Maybe it would be best to refuse both hope and despair... But that's not possible right now._

Himiko sighed.  
“...So it's impossible to get out?”  
Kaede shook her head.  
“No, it is not. It might take one try or a lot more tries, but it's not impossible.”  
Then, she gave me a reassuring smile.  
“Don't worry, Akiko. I'm sure we will make it eventually if we just keep trying. As you say, we mustn't lose hope!”  
With a determined nod, she clenched her fist as she spoke to each and everyone of us again.  
“Forget what Monokuma said! It doesn't matter what he thinks! I don't wanna lose to him! And I don't want any of you to lose, either! I refuse to lose to someone who would do such terrible things to us!”

_… Way to turn my own words against myself._

But it worked, at least for Saihara. He looked a lot more cheerful after that pep talk.  
“Kaede...”

“So let's all work hard to escape this place together! And once we get out of here and make it to the outside world... Why don't we all stay friends?”

Gonta blinked.  
“...F-friends?”  
Kaede gleamed at all of us.  
“Yeah. After going through an experience like this, I think we all'd be the best of friends. I mean... It's not everyday you get to meet other Ultimates... So what do you say?”

_… And now she's getting the moral high ground. Great._

Hoshi, for the first time ever since I saw him, smiled, too.  
“Hmph... that might not be bad.”  
Shirogane nodded.  
“Yeah. That's a great idea.”  
Kirumi smiled back at all of us.  
“Then we have all the more reason to escape this place, no matter what.”

_I'm not opposed to escaping this place, y'know?_

Chabashira huffed, now the most pumped up.  
“My body is ready! You can tell by how outta control my pit sweat is!”  
But luckily, I had Keebo to speak out my thoughts.  
“But isn't it premature to say what we'll do after we escape? Assumptions are all but useless.”  
Kokichi irritatedly blinked at him.  
“Geez, you're clueless... Why am I not surprised a robot can't read the air?”

However, Keebo was eager to refute this remark.  
“Robots can read the air! Thanks to innovations in pollutant-detecting technology, I-”  
Momota cut him off mid-sentence.  
“Anyway, it doesn't matter what Monokuma says is impossible! We'll show him what we can do!”  
Kaede nodded.  
“Yeah! That's the spirit!”

Himiko smiled sleepily, as though this mere conversation had been enough to render her ready for bed.  
“It seems like a pain... but I guess I'll try.”  
And Kokichi chimed right in.  
“Yeah, let's work together! We messed up last time, but I'm sure it'll go well this time!”  
Yonaga nodded, clasping her hands together with a broad smile.  
“I'm sure it'll be fine. A divine wind will blow through and lift us to victory.”  
Shinguji sighed, shivering in pleasure, upsetting his long hair just the slightest.  
“Ahhh, humanity truly is wonderful... The way you all confront adversity is beautiful.”

_Fine, I can tag along with the majority's vote. I'm only saying we should think more instead of just bashing mindlessly ahead._

And so, we stepped into the tunnel once more.

Soon, the world was black once again. Shaking the feeling of nausea from my conscious, I sat up to look into a bunch of discouraged faces. Iruma sniffled.  
“W-Why...? I was lookin' forward to a happy ending...”  
Kokichi growled.  
“No, not yet! We're just getting started!!”  
Chabashira nodded, a bit less pumped up then before.  
“Y-yes... This will be a piece of cake!”

“...Gonta gonna escape. Become friends with everyone. Gentlemen... never give up!”

Kaede nodded, a bit shaken herself.  
“Th-This time! This time... we'll reach the exit!”

_So we're trying this again, hm? Well, it mustn't go awry because I don't go along with them. I'm keeping my expectations modest, though._

This resolve in heart, I joined the others in stepping into the tunnel once more.  
But... It was no good. Even so, they kept on refusing to back down. They kept on saying that 'this time' it would work... But we failed... Each time. I gave up on counting after we hit the marker of ten. With every attempt, they reiterated the words 'this time' in an almost ritual chorus, over and over again... But in the end, no matter our initial resolve, we couldn't do it. No matter how high our hopes had been... They have been crushed.

Gonta sighed.  
“Failed... again.”  
And even the ever hope- and cheerful Momota couldn't stop a sigh of defeat passing his lips.  
“...D-Damn it...”  
Shirogane looked like she was on the verge of collapsing.  
“I can't... go on...”

But Kaede just shook her head.  
“Wait! We can't give up. This time, we'll-”  
Kokichi clicked with his tongue.  
“... Knock it off already.”

“Huh?”  
Kaede blinked at his intensely pained and exhausted looking form.

“You're free to keep trying on your own, but forcing us to join you is basically torture.”

At that term, Kaede began to look very uneasy.  
“T-Torture?”

He huffed.  
“You know what really hurts? Being denied the right to give up in an impossible situation... You won't let us give up and no matter what we say, you'd always have the moral high ground.... That... doesn't sound like torture to you?”  
Gritting his teeth, tears began running down Kokichi's cheeks.  
“When you say we can't give up, you're not inspiring us - you're strong-arming us!”

“I-I didn't mean it like that...”

Chabashira's eyes narrowed on Kokichi.  
“Hey, degenerate! Quit being so selfish!”

“I- I'm not being selfish... The others feel this way, too...”

Kaede looked like she just dropped out of her castle in the clouds.  
“What? E...Everyone...?”

Shinguji cast his gaze aside, looking unnatural with slumped shoulders while Keebo hummed.  
“My spirit... is nearly broken... This hardship gnaws at me...”

“Given the circumstance... the most logical course of action would be to give up.”

Shirogane nodded defeatedly and Harukawa shrugged. It was evident that they couldn't go on.  
“Y-yeah... I feel like Hisashi Mitsui in the second half of a basketball game.”

“I knew this was impossible from the start.”

Shaking her head, Iruma scoffed, quickly followed by Himiko and Yonaga.

“Kh... This bullshit is a waste of my precious time and energy.”

“I can't let you all rely on my magic... Besides... I don't have enough MP left...”

“I'm just relieved no one was seriously injured. Praise be to Atua.”

_… Like I predicted from the start._

Gonta gasped, clinging desperately to the hope Kaede had given him as he clutched his chest.  
“W-wait! We... no can give up yet!”

Momota growled, clenching his fist as he took a step forward to stand his (but mostly Kaede's) ground.  
“Hey guys! Are you really fine with not getting outta this place?”

Kokichi sighed, and as he smiled, all his usual energy radiating from his gleaming grin was gone, replaced with tiredness.  
“We shouldn't have to push ourselves. Let's just find another way out, okay?”  
And Rantaro's eyes narrowed.  
“... You're talking about the killing game, aren't you?”

“Oh, so you're gonna interpret it like that, huh?”

And again, Chabashira pointed her fingers at Kokichi.  
“Wh-What are you saying?! There's no way we can do the killing game!”

“Nishishishi~... Calm down. Want some bubble gum? You can blow pretty big bubbles with it.”  
She took another quite aggressive fighting stance, baring her teeth like a dog readying herself for assault.  
“Oh-hoho... Seems like this degenerate wants his head smashed into the ground.”

_Sheesh._

Saihara blinked, lifting his hands up in a tiny attempt to calm everyone.  
“S-stop guys, we shouldn't be fighting...”

And Hoshi turned his back on the fight, disappointedly shaking his head.  
“Geez... We fell apart pretty quick for a group that decided to work together and be friends.”

And there it was: The despair. It was to dawn on Kaede's face first, who turned her gaze to the ground.  
“This... is all my fault. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry everyone...”

Saihara's eyes widened-  
“N-no, Kaede...”

“I-Idiot! What're you apologizing for?! It's not your fault at all!”

But he was interrupted by Momota, who was swiftly followed up by a comment from Harukawa.  
“...Really? I think it is Kaede's fault.”

“H-Huh?! Why?!”

But before anyone could answer, the school bell rang.  
* bing bong ding dong *

“This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles.”

“It is now 10 pm. Nighttime officially starts now.”

“Whether you've been good or naughty, it's time to go tinkle and go beddy-bye!”

“The dining hall and gym are off limits during nighttime, so be careful.”

“Kyahahahahaha! Sweet dreams!”

… But the screen didn't flash off immediately. Monotaro cleared its throat awkwardly.

“Ah, right. Concerning the seventeenth student Akiko Sennyu, we are sorry to inform you that your dormitory room still is under construction. Please find yourself a comfortable resting place for the night. We apologize for the inconvenience.”

I sighed.

_Like it was to expect. They rope me in... But only have rooms prepared for their initial sixteen._

And once the monitor winked out, Rantaro huffed, shaking his head at all of us.  
“Nighttime, huh? Welp, no sense pushing our luck. We should probably just get a fresh start tomorrow.”

Yonaga blinked at him, puzzledly. Though I must admit that I didn't understand what she found so hard to understand at these words.  
“Fresh Start?”

Kirumi nodded, making Iruma flinch at her words.  
“We have each been assigned a room in the dormitory. Perhaps we should rest there?”

“Heeee?! We're gonna rest there?!”

Hoshi shrugged, humming to himself.  
“The rooms aren't so bad. Much better than my prison cell, that's for sure.”  
_...Better than prison, huh? Well, I'll judge that once they completed the construction of my room. We won't be going anyway for a while, after all._

Shirogane let her gaze drift off, the tremor that overcame her was also heard in her usually calm voice.  
“Y-yeah, but... The thought of staying at this creepy school... makes me nervous.”  
And Gonta looked very worried, gazing over at me.  
“And what about Akiko? She no have dorm room!”  
Everyone's eyes rested on me and I shrugged, turning my palms to the ceiling.  
“Nothing I can do but suck it up. I'll find myself something.”

They all looked rather ...not convinced, making me shake my head.  
“Geez, guys, I've already been off worse. Ultimate Survival Artist, remember? But I have a question ...Is there somewhere I can get a rope from for the night?”  
Chabashira looked terribly panicked.  
“No, no, no, don't give up on life yet! Don't hang yourself, please! You have so much potential resting within yourself, other than these degenerate males!!”  
…

Pursing my lips, I arched a brow at her.  
“First of: Rude. Second, why the heck should I want to hang myself? I need this rope for my accommodation this night. Due to the killing game, I bet no one is too eager to have a sleepover at their place, right?”

A weird silence hung over the room before Gonta sighed.  
“Gonta no can invite you. Lady alone with Gonta in room... This no is gentlemanly.”

Kokichi huffed.  
“But Keeboy doesn't need his bed, right? As he's a machine, he doesn't need to sleep!”

“Now this is just robophobic! ...A-also, I...”

I sighed, laying understanding into the smile I gave him afterwards.

“Don't worry, Keebo. Everyone here feels the same, I don't blame you for feeling safer on your own. I'm fine with staying out.”

Kirumi looked very displeased with that.  
“Are you certain? If you would request me to let you stay at my humble chamber instead of my own, I would be more than happy to comply. This is my selfless devotion.”

Humming, I felt a sense of warmth rising up in my chest before shaking my head with a smile.  
“And I am grateful for your offer. But there is no need for this. I won't have you go out of your way for me.”  
And so, closing the topic, Kokichi clapped his hands together.  
“Alright, this settles that! So what are our plans for tomorrow? Since the dining hall opens at 8 am, how about we meet there at that time?”

Rantaro cast me a short look, before nodding.  
“Sure, I think that'll work. I'm okay with that. ...Also, for that rope you mentioned, you should find one at the warehouse, across from the dining hall. Do you know where I mean?”  
I nodded at him and Harukawa sighed.  
“I'll find my way there. Thanks.”

“Can we go to our rooms already?”  
Kirumi, still not satisfied with me staying outside, hummed, making Himiko sigh, too.  
“...We should get as much rest as we can and regain our strength.”

“Nyeeeh... I dunno if I can go pee by myself in the middle of night.”

Chabashira became very eager once more, a hue of red rising up to dance on her cheeks.  
“I'll come with you! If you don't mind, that is! Just lemme know!”

Ignoring that conversation completely, Rantaro hummed.  
“Hey guys... Just as a warning.... We shouldn't let our guards down. We'll be easy targets at night.”

Keebo furrowed his brows, turning away just a bit.  
“I see no need to worry about something as illogical as murder taking place here.”

I smiled.  
“Just see it as precautionary measures. The Exisals are still out there. Perhaps they won't try to stomp you like me, but you should stay wary.”  
His sky blue eyes fixated me with warmth and understanding.  
“I guess if you put it like this, I can agree to this.”

And so, everyone except Kaede, Momota, Saihara and I already went on. Once they were gone, I turned to Kaede.  
“... Kaede?”

She looked back at me, guilt and sadness still deep in her eyes. And if my eyes didn't deceive me, her shoulders were slightly bobbing as though she was trying to keep her tears in, upsetting her mid length hair. I sighed, furrowing my brows in compassion.

“Hey... ...Don't take it too hard, alright? Everyone decided to just blame you, but that we failed is not your fault, okay?”

She turned her gaze to the floor, adamantly staring down a pebblestone.  
“But, I...”

I shook my head, looking earnestly at her to make her understand.  
“No. No matter what they say, the fault of failure does not lay with you alone.”

But no matter my words, that gleam of guilt in her eyes, the seed of despair budding inside her heart, it just wouldn't vanish. It hurt me to see her beautiful violet eyes stale with held back tears and her energy faded away, tearing deep chasms into my own resolve. I shoved my hands onto my hips, sighing.

“… To be frank, I anticipated this outcome. This is why I wanted us to think, not necessarily to reconsider.”

Scratching the back of my neck, I gave her an awkward smile in the weak attempt to cheer her up a little. It didn't feel like I succeeded.

“Phew man, I really suck at pep up talks. At any rate, Kaede... I don't think you made a serious mistake. Don't let it take all hope from you.”

That was everything I could say my pride allowed me to. I might not have been able to completely remedy the situation, but Kaede did look a bit less bummed out after I ended. That alone filled me with a certain confidence again as I turned around, stepping towards the ladder, my hand lifted as farewell.

“Anyway, don't let the bed bugs bite, everyone.”


	4. The Devil's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko meets an old demon of her past as she takes action to find a way of her own, casting her situation into an entirely new light.

At night, the sky to be seen through the bars was close to pitch black, only the stars twinkling like pearls on a marine velvet dress revealing the sky's true colour. It was perfectly silent, now that the Exisals didn't run around anymore, enveloping me with the tingle of dread. Certainly, as it was silent, one could hear any noise, such as people sneaking up on you, but... The mere feeling of hostility radiating from this place was more than enough to let me keep up my guard as I made my way to the main school building. The door clacked open smoothly, and determinedly, I stepped into the abandoned hallways.  
_It'll be long until I actually sleep. First, it's time for investigation._

~ Investigation: Start!~

Closing the main door behind myself, I got out my Monopad.  
 _Somewhere there was that map function... Ah, here._  
A map of all that was accessible at the moment displayed on screen, as well every student's current location. The glowing points representing them didn't state any names, but I couldn't help a scoff passing my lips.

“How considerate.”

A downtuned map of the marauder as it seems. If someone didn't care who would be their victim, just follow the map to a glowing point and there ya go.

“Disgusting.”

With a sigh, I zoomed the map out to have a look at the first floor.

_So, to my right, there is a classroom and a staircase... Whereas to my left restrooms, another staircase, the warehouse Rantaro mentioned and the way to the gym were waiting for me. Going into the dining hall and gym would be suicide, and I'd rather not do that. Let's start where there is less to see. Namely, right here._

Nodding to myself, I put my Monopad back, beginning to walk off every inch of the entrance hall, my footsteps clacking on the stone. Where I stepped on moss, the noise was muffled but the closer I came to the middle, the floor sounded... hollow.

_… A hidden passage...?_

The tiles weren't to distinguish from the rest, looking perfectly normal. But I was certain, there was something beneath this. I only couldn't unravel what without drawing suspicion to myself... I made a mental note at that before turning to the right, heading towards 'Classroom A'.

Looking around on my way, the hallway didn't look particularly special. Dim moonlight fell through the windows criss-crossed with barbed wire, and here and there, nature had reclaimed its rightful place. Even up at the ceiling was nothing out of the ordinary, except the lack of lamps. Though I was grateful for that, at least. Like that, my shadow wouldn't flicker along here. But nothing I hoped to find, such as surveillance cameras were anywhere close to be seen.

_…. But I know we're being watched. I can sense it... Also, setting up a 'game' like this makes no sense without 24h surveillance. And when they're watching, means they're listening, too._

Letting my hands brush over the walls in search for more hidden passages, I went onward, soon standing in front of the classroom. I didn't expect much from a simple classroom, but I had to be thorough to stand a chance. So I entered.

As suspected, at first glance, there was nothing out of the ordinary to be seen. Just as in the classroom I woke up in, desks were lined up in rows facing the LCD-screen blackboard. There were no windows, but flickering lights, giving this room even more of an eerie feeling. And as everywhere else, here, too, was a monitor, over which Monokuma and his cubs made their announcements. Humming to myself, I let my gaze wander through the room as I roamed the rows of desks, until it caught at something odd.

_...A vent near the floor...? That's strange, they normally are far above normal reach..._

Approaching it, the damp scent of old paper tingled in my nose, and peering through, it appeared to lead downwards. 

_Huh... How curious._

I made another mental note at that before looking around the rest of the room, not really finding anything else of interest.

Exiting the room, my gaze flicked over to the staircase leading down to the basement.

_...Perhaps I find out how the vent travels along..._

I descended the stairs.

The air downstairs was crisp, slightly colder than one would anticipate, given there was no door separating the gloomy and dark hallway from the staircase. Just standing there, I couldn't really see far, just what was on the map as well. I stood on a T-branching, both left and right from me doors leading to a gaming room and a library. In front of me was another path, leading on between the both rooms and revealing a second door to the library as well as a sliding door that jammed after about 5 inches when trying to open it.

_That's strange, considering every other door didn't even make as much as a noise upon opening them._

Keeping this in mind, I trailed back to where I stood before, checking the same way as I did before in the hallway.

_Still no surveillance cameras... How are they set up to film without being noticed? ...I wonder..._

At the wall to my right, the 'pipeway' of the ventilation system was to be seen, connecting the ceiling and the room in front of me, the library.

_Why the air smelled like old books at the vent upstairs now makes sense. ...Let's check inside then..._

Opening the door, my eyes widened as I saw the pure masses of books haphazardly lying around in piles. Each of the towering bookcases covering the walls was crammed to the maximum with books of all sizes, why, they even stapled atop them! This library was overflowing with books, and if I had the time for that, I would have loved to look through them in their entirety... 

Yet now is not the time to dawdle.

Shaking my head to clear it from invading thoughts, I began searching the bookshelves for anything out of the ordinary. Pulling out books here and there, I had to ungrudgingly acknowledge the wide field of literature displayed. There were classics such as War and Peace... Goethes 'Faust'... there were mangas and western-style comics... few books that are rather not meant to be read by children... Every genre was present, in every language I knew, except history books, funny enough. 

_Though... Perhaps that was a deliberate choice. I better make a mental note._

The vent I saw earlier was far out of reach for anyone without that one ladder which could be pushed around. Using that vent as a way for oneself would be very uncomfortable, even more than with usual vents. Climbing the ladder, I took a closer look at it.

_Hm. Well, approximating everyones' sizes, everyone could squeeze through, more or less easily. Including Monokuma... But he probably has other means of transportation._

With that in mind, I soon had solid ground beneath my feet again, walking towards a black globe standing in the middle of the room.

_What's with that...? Sure, a map of planet earth... Should that be mocking us? Because we can't get out and see it for ourselves? It kind of bugs me... But there's nothing important or suspicious about this globe otherwise._

Turning away, I looked back at the shelves. 

_Now, it's clear they don't open up by pulling certain books out. But looking at the floor, that middle bookcase... There are sliding marks... so..._

Bringing my hand between the both shelves, I pulled, and jumped a few steps backwards as the anticipated happened: The middle bookcase slid aside with the sound of grinding stone, revealing a black and white door and some sort of card reader beside it.

_Huh... Black and white, as Monokuma is. Coincidence? I think not. ...But why is there a door like that?_

Examining the card reader, it became clear that was the lock to this door. And without the fitting card key, it won't open. 

_...It would only draw suspicion if I tampered with it to get in now. But what is behind that door...? Is it the Monokuma control central? If it is, how reckless. Unless... The one controlling Monokuma is among us this time. But why would they include themselves in this killing game? Wouldn't it make more sense to have this masterminded from somewhere we cannot gain access to? … I'll definitely keep this door in mind._

Letting the bookcase slide back into its place, I felt I finished investigating this room, so I exited it.

The gaming room was nothing special. Most devices were rendered useless due to the nature reclaiming them, and here were no special secret passages, not even as I entered the Konami code into the arcade machine. I must admit I was very disappointed at that. The only point actually worth mentioning was the door in the far back of the room, leading into some kind of AV room with a comfortable black couch sitting in front of a white, rollable projector screen. In the shelves were all kinds of movies, similar as to in the library. From real old classics... to anime... to action, romance, comedy...to documentaries... to porn... just again, no historically related work. 

_Here, too, hm? ...Now I'm pretty much certain they did that on purpose._

Opening every film to see whether there was something hidden in them, I was left with disappointment and wasted time.

_Well, I could have guessed it wouldn't be that easy._

So much about the basement. Let's see what I can find out on the rest of the first floor.

Next ones to check were the bathrooms. Drumming with my hands over the walls, I found nothing special in the boy's bathroom so once I washed my hands and exited, Monokuma popped up right in front of me.

“Puhuhuhu~ Showing curiosity in the opposite gender, aren't we? Not that I could blame you... Healthy teenage minds should always be about sex!”

I looked back at him with arched brows, doing my best to smother the urge of kicking in the gleaming, pointed teeth of his ever present smirk.  
“Was that it or do you have a reason to waste my time?”

He flinched backwards, acting oblivious.  
“...Huh? I need a reason to talk with my favorite student?”

“You didn't even know about my existence just a day ago, but now I'm your favorite student? I find that very hard to believe.”

He shrugged.  
“Puhuhuhuhu~ But you understand so fast... Hope... Despair... Where do these funny ideas come from, I wonder?”

_So no reason to waste my time, I see. He's just bugging me because he can. ...But I can't necessarily continue investigating with him around._

“And lying straight to your classmates' faces... You might really have potential to win this Killing School Semester!”

_… He's trying to rile me up to get me to slip up._

My expression staying emotionless, I looked back at him. Though I didn't let it show, his simple words hurt, searing a red hot fury within my mind.  
“I didn't lie. I never specified what I was about to do. And if you would now leave, I have sensitive business to attend to.”

Monokuma's white half turned bright red at that, and his pointed tongue dangled out of his muzzle upon his words.  
“Ah~ You got yourself inspiration to get it on in the privacy of the girls' bathroom, amirite? Haaah... To be young again... Now I know what apology present the school will provide you with once your dorm room is done, oh yes...”

_… Don't let it be something disgusting. Don't let it be something disgusting. Don't let it be something disgusting, please. ...If it'll be, I know a certain blonde girl who'd love that._

And while I was thinking that, Monokuma took his leave, leaving me alone, and disturbed, in the bleak hallway.

_...But why did he show up now? Did he want to deter me? It is likely he knows exactly what I'm doing. And if he wanted to stop me, he would have just stuck with me. ...I don't like this._

Taking out my Monopad, I counted the glowing points on screen, just to be sure.

_4 ... 8... 12... alright, everyone in the dorm. Their Monopads, at least. ...If I found something proving the existence of a mastermind among us and would be caught, everyone would frame me. I cannot risk that. ___

I peered out of a window nearby, just to be sure, before turning back at the girls' bathroom. 

It's likely there's something in there when Monokuma shows up to deter me. 

With a nod to myself, I pushed the door open and entered. 

On first glance, the first floor girls' restroom was nothing special: Just an ordinary restroom. The cabins were lined up orderly, facing the mirrors with the sinks. An utility closet, just like with the boys, was next to the first cabin, filled with cleaning means. Always an eye out for my Monopad, I began my thorough investigation. I patted down the walls around the utility closet, turned sinks on and off in any possible combination, flushed the toilets in similar pattern finding methods, but there was nothing. So I turned to the only spot I yet didn't look at. 

_If something really is in this bathroom, it would limit the list of suspects to girls only. Males couldn't enter this place without drawing suspicion (or disgust) to them. And if a mastermind should be something, then sneaky._

As I pushed the door open, Monophanie was standing there, facing me with trembling knees. 

_...Does this bear like robot even have knees...?_

“R-rise and shine, ursine!” 

I arched a brow at its unnecessary butting-in, confusion turning fast into pure annoyance. I let that flow into my voice, piercing it with a glare as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
“What do you want, Monokub?” 

It flinched, sweat(?) running down its body in liters.  
“Uhmmm.... “  
…  
“Well, uhh....” 

I clicked my tongue, impatience taking over my voice as I looked down upon it.  
“Be out with it.”  
And directly at that, it got a hold of itself, its Monokuma eye flashing maliciously.  
“... This is a warning. If you keep on being this overly nosy, it might be something will happen to you.” 

_Ooohh. Like father like child, huh?_  
… 

“Monokuma cannot get directly involved with murders. School Regulation number 9. And you cannot kill me with an Exisal without me having violated school rules. It would only raise up suspicion with the other students. No one would trust your rules anymore.” 

I leaned forward, humming patronizingly. It took everything I had to hold in a supercilious smirk. 

“Not only that, they'd get the idea that if you don't have to hold yourself to it, they won't have to, either. Knowing Momota's nature, he'd be one of the very first to defy you, and where he goes, Kaede follows, and then, the others aren't far.” 

Looking back into the baffled robot bear's face, I shrugged, gambling big. 

“Also, I only do this to spice this game up! It's boring to play when I don't know about all the exciting gory possibilities I have.” 

Monophanie's bafflement grew over the housetops.  
“Hueeeh?! You actually wanna play the killing game now?!” 

Scoffing, I scrutinized the tips of my fingernails, playing it off as something natural.  
“Naturally. That's why I'm here. It's impossible to get out otherwise... as I learned the hard way.”  
Then I leaned forward, gleaming at Monophanie with all acting power I could muster.  
“That's why we all are here, riiiight? To have one crazy, awesome, crazy-awesome killing game!!” 

Monophanie stared back at me in silence for a moment... before she puked.  
“Brlrlrlrlrlrrl...gh!”  
Wrinkling my nose, I retreated a tiny bit in disgust.  
“...Yuck.” 

But apparently, this did the trick. Mopping up her own puke, Monophanie smiled(...?) at me.  
“Oh, Daddy will be excited to hear this! You really are an evil little bastard!”  
Then, it sighed.  
“...But that means... There'll be blood... And gore... Hrgh! You're really not making this easy-” 

_Keep it inside.. ...Also, how **does** a robot puke?_  
“... Well, a killing game isn't meant to be easy, is it? I just want to be sure I know all possibilities, is all.” 

Monophanie nodded at me.  
“W-well... If that's the case... S-so long... Hrkh! ...B-Bear well!”  
And Monophanie left, slightly wet floor in the utility closet the only trace it ever was there. I sighed. 

_Geez, this almost went awry. And I can't say for sure if they believe me... But at least, they let me conduct my investigation._

With these thoughts, I stepped up to the utility closet wall and knocked against it.  
_Huh. Hollow._

Letting my hands slide over the tiles, I searched for a hidden button, yet there was none. So that had to work the old way. I rammed my hands against the wall, and just at that it opened up right in front of me. A narrow, gloomy path illuminated by dim neon lights stretched in front of me, going around a corner at the edge of my sight. 

_Now... I wonder where that leads..._

Glancing at my Monopad, I saw the course was clear, and curiosity overcoming me, I stepped inside the hidden passageway. Taking just a few steps in, the wall rattled close behind me, cutting me off from outside thus leaving me alone with the gloominess of the neon lighting. As I took a look at my Monopad, it showed I was still in the girls' bathroom, despite me standing here, just behind the wall. 

_Hm. That's convenient for whoever usually uses this passageway._

Putting the Monopad away again, I went onward, down the narrow path winding through the walls, until I reached a door at the other side. A low, sinister hum rose up as I reached out for the doorknob, hostility emanating in waves from whatever was behind that door. Swallowing the feeling of imminent danger, I blew out the air from my lungs and entered. 

Waiting for me was a wide lounge, decorated with pink banners, with a stage in the back side. On the far side of the room was a trashcan, next to a black and white door looking just like the hidden one down in the library. Right in the middle, facing the stage was a black leather couch with a wooden coffee table in front, and on the stage itself was a big, dome like shaped something, covered with a deep red cloth. 

_...What... is this place...? The mastermind's lair...? Wouldn't that be too easy...?_

“Puhuhuhu~ So you actually found us...” 

I flinched at that young woman's voice I knew all too well, whipping towards the stage.  
“What the- Junko Enoshima?!” 

She stepped out of the blood red curtain, bowing at the waist upon her entry.  
“The one and only. I'm surprised you recognize me, Akiko Sennyu.” 

Clenching my fists, I snarled, planting my feet.  
“How could I forget you?”  
Breathing a sigh, I forced myself to calm down despite her standing right in reach, folding my hands. My voice lacked any of its former heat, being calm and composed once again.  
“...But anyway... I'm surprised you're still alive. How did you weasel out of extermination in the Neo World Program?” 

But she only shrugged idly, huffing, her tremendously voluminous blonde pigtails shaking even at that tiny motion.  
“You didn't actually believe the Ultimate Despair would be defeated just as easily, did you? I found my way to survival. Just as you did, didn't you?” 

The heels of her black, shin-high boots with red laces clacked over the wooden stage as she balanced along the edge like children would with a fence.  
“All these catastrophes you overcame... These earthquakes, tsunamis, landslides, volcano eruptions, blackouts... Why, you even survived the biggest, most tragic, most awful event in human history! ...The riots and wars that raged on, afterwards, that is. If you would also have survived the outbreak, I wonder?" 

I arched a brow.  
“You really did your research, hm?” 

She turned her palms to the ceiling before flicking out a pair of classes she placed on her nose.  
“... Surprised? Well, I certainly am. Your chances for survival as a kid were 187343711037:1 under these circumstances. A close to statistical impossibility. And yet you stand here, before me, Junko Enoshima.”  
... 

I kept silent, watching her jump off the stage, her blood red skirt and black and white tie fluttering in the wind. Her baby blue eyes fixated on me as she flung out her perfectly manicured, red nail polished hand almost as though to show off and came to approach me with swinging hips.  
“But honestly, I fail to comprehend why you would enter a killing game, Miss Sennyu. I welcome your enthusiasm to win, of course, but where does the sudden change of mind come from?”  
Her personality changed again as she ripped the glasses from her face, ramming her foot onto the couch next to me, face painted in a snarl.  
“First ya sneaked into my plan all defiant and now ya fuckin' asshole want to play? Why are ya even here?!” 

I blinked into her face barely five inches from mine, not shaken at all.  
“Hm? You don't know? ...That's interesting.” 

“Whaddaya mean, 'interesting'?! Start making sense, you dipshit!” 

I hummed to myself, nodding slowly.  
“... So … you don't know either why I am here. **You** , the great Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair, Mastermind of all Killing Games don't know either. ….That's very interesting.”  
_So all I need is my own memory. That's good to know._

Though her personality was close to unpredictable to me, layered even worse than an onion, the knowledge she didn't know either why I am with these 16 people was quite calming to me. After all, she had my life in her hand, having roped me into that sick killing game. Which meant her lack of knowledge was an advantage on my side. This fact present in my mind, I arched a brow, daring to take a risk.  
“...Say.... Why bring despair over this pathetic lot of people? They are absolutely unrelated to any of your usual schemes. And united under Kaede, they won't commit a murder. Not even the Ultimate Assassin will.” 

Sighing, I shook my head.  
“No... Without a strong motive, none of these losers will ever kill. Harukawa has no interest in that and... Even Shinguji needs time for consideration before he starts off his killing spree. And with Kaede up front... He will not make a move anytime soon.” 

Putting her leg down again, she brought her hands to her cheeks, blinking at me with 'em big ol' eyes, while slightly drawing attention to the wide cleavage she showed with that open, black uniform jacket.  
“Soooo? What do you suggest I should do? You wanna help cute little me, don't you...?” 

I arched a brow, tentatively testing out borders.  
“You actually want my help? That comes unexpected. I thought I would rather be a thorn in your side in your eyes?” 

At that, Junko sighed, wrapping her arms around herself , looking quite down all of a sudden.  
“Well, yeah... I thought you would be... Given I yet had to research your background and all... But we have a similar goal, so... haaaah, whatever...” 

_Huuuuh?_

It took everything I had to pull myself together.  
“A similar goal? Because I want this killing game to be exciting and not boring? Is that it?” 

Junko's chest fluffed up as she shoved her hands onto her hips, looking down at me like royalty. Speaking of it, a crown somehow appeared atop her head while she spoke.  
“Oh~ohohohoho! You understand Us! This is why We decided not to delete your memories after this encounter! Be grateful to Our graciousness!” 

My blood freezing for a split-second, I finally bowed to her, forcing myself to sound at least somewhat earnest.  
“And I am. ...Thank you...”  
She nodded at me.  
“Lift your head, peasant.”  
Swallowing my pride, whatever was left from it, I did as she said.  
“Now... Whatever will you do with all this new knowledge, Sennyu? Will you drive somebody to kill? Or will you kill by yourself? Oh I can't wait for all the possibilities unfolding.”  
… 

“Are you not worried I will tell anyone about the passage?”  
She scoffed, turning back into her rude persona.  
“ 'Course not, dumbass! Y'already know if ya tell these brickheads, they'll either frame you as the mastermind or kill you because they think you are!”  
Her eyes narrowing, a devilish grin rose up to play along the corners of her mouth.  
“You are in my control, now that I have made you the seventeenth participant. Never forget this.” 

_Hm..._

“Alright, I'll take my leave now. There are other places I yet want to investigate.”  
Glancing at the clock of my Monopad, I sighed.  
_… But I won't get to it if I want to get a bit rest before meeting up._

~Investigation Intermission~

Leaving the secret room exactly the same way as I came, I headed for the warehouse to get that rope and then went outside again. The night sky still hung overhead, and it would keep on for that few hours I needed to rest before dawn. I trained myself to a, many people would say, peculiar sleeping schedule. Even my father wasn't too thrilled when he noticed. But this pattern allowed me to rest little but well, keeping my functionality while making it possible to stay ever vigilant. And with sleeping in enemy territory like I now had to, this played into my hands. Patting at the rope hanging over my shoulder, I rushed over the courtyard until I found the perfect tree. It wasn't too low or easy to climb, neither was it of dry wood to be incinerated fast or thin to be easily thrown off. I swiftly climbed and tied myself to it to not die from falling and as soon as I settled against the rough bark and hard wood, I felt, for the first time I came here, actual exhaustion. Both physical and mental.  
 _Well, after a day of running around, being roped into a crazy killing game, acting oblivious to everything and finding that secret room... I guess that's not too surprising._  
Processing every valuable information I had gained today, I drifted off into a deep slumber. 

Monokuma Theater

“Students of the Ultimate Academy! Congratulations! The weeds here have grown thick with joy, as if celebrating your entrance into this school...  
Seeing your anxious eyes filling with murderous intent makes me oh-so happy!  
If you ever feel lost, don't be shy – talk to your friends and teachers. Let's all get along.  
And... Let's do lots of killing, too.  
I pray for the physical and mental well-being of this new killing school semester – I mean... I pray for the well-being of you students. Yes, that will do...”


	5. Twisted Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickened by the morbid perversity of the first motive provided by Monokuma, Akiko finds herself skeptically furrowing her brows at their situation. No matter what the other say... Something is decisively wrong there.

With the first rays of sunlight warming my face, it all almost felt like a bad dream. That killing game... Junko... Monokuma... It all felt distant as I sat upon my tree, letting dawn wake me. But as soon as my eyes flapped open and I actually came to think, I knew this all was no dream. It was the painful truth.  
 _I am locked into some school campus with sixteen other students, meant to either kill or be killed._ The sound of machine engines and Exisals stomping through grass was more than enough proof for that.   
Not only were they tidying up the school grounds... They were keeping watch for us, too. If we made any tendency towards breaking a school rule, they would be there in no time.  
I settled into the sturdy bark of the tree once more with a sigh, before untying myself and descending the tree. I still had about three hours until our assigned meeting in the dining hall and I definitely had to wash and change before.  
 _I think I saw a spare training outfit in the warehouse yesterday..._

And by the time the morning announcement rang, I was long finished, standing in front of the dining hall until it was free to enter again.

“Heeeey! Goooooood morning!!”

Arching a brow, I turned towards the approaching Kokichi, lifting my hand as a greeting. Speeding towards me, his purple locks flew around his smiling eyes, falling into his face as he came to a screeching halt next to me. How he carried himself, it seemed like all energy he had lost yesterday was fully restored... and he had plenty of spare.

“Hi there, Kokichi. How comes you're in such high spirits?”

He grinned at me, lazily folding his hands behind his head.  
“Ah well, I slept like a baby last night! These dorm rooms really are super comfortable! ...But you wouldn't know.”

I huffed, shrugging off his poor attempt of making me angry.  
“True. But I don't mind. At least not as much as others would, I guess.”

And at that, he looked quite dissatisfied, crossing his arms in front of his chest like a pouting preschooler.  
“Maaaan, you're no fun at all. Can't you at least pretend to be mad? Sheesh.”

I furrowed my brows even further, a smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth.  
“But you could tell if I was faking it and only be more disappointed than you are now. Besides... I don't think I'm unprankable. You're just not trying hard enough.”

His face turned into an emotionless mask for a moment, before he began chuckling to himself.  
“Nishishishi~... You really have guts, so much to your favor. Challenging me like this... Reckless, reckless.”

Shrugging, I pushed the doors open.  
“If you say so.”

With the monitor in the dining hall flicking off, we stepped inside. I let my gaze wander around in the room.  
 _Here, too, no surveillance cameras... But at the far right corner is a door, probably leading to the kitchen. And the door I'm facing right on must lead onto the terrace …_

But it, too was covered in barbed wire for some reason. 

_...Why the windows are strapped with barbed wire eludes me. We are free to explore the outside campus, so why block the windows like that?_

Around the long table with, I counted to be sure, exactly seventeen chairs, grass was growing in from the outside, leaving only to speculate over the hygienic circumstances of this room.  
Not long after we entered, the others arrived one by one.

“Ah, good morning, Akiko. I hope you had a pleasant night?”

I nodded, smiling kindly at the tall, greenhaired girl.

“By these circumstances a pleasantly uneventful night, Kirumi. Thanks for your concern.”  
…

“... 'Mornin.”  
That was Hoshi, swiftly followed by Harukawa who preferred not to greet anyone. Gonta was to arrive next, gleaming at us like the sun, with Chabashira, Yonaga, Himiko and Shinguji trailing behind him.

“Good morning.”  
I startled a little at Rantaro's smooth voice, turning to see him calling out for me with a smile.  
“Hm? Ah, morning, Rantaro.”

He tilted his head.  
“A new outfit? I thought we only had similar ones at our disposal.”  
Looking down on myself, I huffed.  
“Well, yeah... I had to wash my clothes from yesterday and as I didn't have anything of myself to change into, I took this from the warehouse. As temporary clothes... until my own are all dry.”

Kirumi blinked.  
“Oh, pardon that I interrupt your conversation, yet if you had said something, I would have washed your clothes for you, so you could have already worn them now.”

_Yeah, Ultimate Maid, no doubts there._

At that, I awkwardly scratched my cheek, feeling a little uneasiness bubbling up in my chest.  
“Ah, I... appreciate the offer, Kirumi. But I think I'm quite good with this playing out of events.”  
She inclined her head politely.  
“I understand. But if you have a request, do not hesitate to ask me. I will be glad to provide you with my assistance.”  
A smile sneaked its way onto my face as I nodded.  
“Of course. Thank you, Kirumi.”

_She seems so very reliable. That kinda reminds me of home... in a way..._

Meanwhile, everyone but Kaede had found their way into the dining hall, and Rantaro once more searched conversation.  
“So... Are you free after breakfast, Akiko?”

I blinked, his sudden request to spend time with me having taken me quite off guard.  
“Huh? Free? ...I guess I don't have exactly much to do. I only meant to look around the school as I didn't get to it, earlier. Why do you ask?”  
He hummed, tilting his head this way and that at his explanation, making his avocado green hair dance around his face.  
“Ah well... I've been thinking about a lot of things... And there are some questions I want to ask you.”

“Ah, really? ...If you think I can help, I'll try.”

At that, he smiled once more, tearing up a chasm of guilt within me without even so much as meaning to.

“That's nice o' ya. Thanks.”

And it was a distant smile. A smile that didn't reach his eyes. ...Something was deeply troubling him. Yet, in a situation like this, no one can blame him for that. We all... had our own, personal package to bear.

The door to the dining hall clacked open once more to have Kaede enter with a surprised expression.  
“Oh, everyone's already here.”

Shinguji hummed in his usual, creepy glee, making Keebo snarl.  
“So... We have all arrived. Kehehe... It seems as though we have no victim.”

“Of course we don't!”

Directing the conversation elsewhere, Kokichi gave Kaede a curious look.  
“By the way... Are you okay, Kaede?”

She flinched backwards.  
“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well... you looked really bummed out after everyone started blaming you yesterday.”

Shirogane furrowed her brows as though wanting to step in, but she let herself get cut off by Kokichi again quite easily.  
“H-hey, what are you doing all of a-”

“Seriously, you guys are so mean. Poor girl... She tried her best to encourage everyone and you sore losers got mad at her anyway.”

Keebo arched a brow, coldly indifferent to the topic and Chabashira snarled, this time.  
“What's the point of bringing that up again?”

“Actually... Didn't you blame Kaede first?”

Kokichi retreated a step, shivering as tears were lilting at the edges of his round, shining eyes.  
“Eh? N-Now it's my fault? Why are you guys ganging up on me?”

And right after, he burst out into whole riverstreams of tears.

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! You guys are terrible! So horrible, so mean!”

_… It is kind of admirable he can just cry on commando._

Hoshi sighed in exasperation, but Momota hummed, casting his gaze away as though we were a shame to society.  
“...Hmph, you're too noisy. Cut it out.”

“But it's true. Everyone just blamed Kaede without taking any responsibility themselves.”

I furrowed my brows.  
“Hey, come on no-”  
Rantaro's and my gazes met upon our synchronicity before he gestured for me to take his part. Clearing my throat around the weakly pounding agony from yesterday, I had recomposed myself fast.

“... There's no need for all of this. Everyone just was tired and frustrated. Pushing the blame from one tableside to another won't help here.”

Momota slammed his hand onto the dining table, eyes narrowing on me.  
“Shut it! That's no excuse! I thought you'd understand, Akiko!!”  
But before I could form a retaliation, Kaede's voice rang through the room.  
“No, it's okay! It doesn't bother me! … It's just... I should have been more considerate of everyone's feelings. I was too focused on the tunnel... So I'm sorry...”

Momota stared wordlessly back at her for a moment before humming a reluctant admission.  
“Alright well... If you're okay with it, then so am I.”  
Kokichi breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Phew, cool beans! Now everything's settled!”  
Keebo arched a brow, pure skepticism reeking from his every word.  
“...But you did blame her first, didn't you?”

“Well, that was a lie. Y'know, one of those lies to make us more united or whatever.”

My face lit up at that.  
“Ah, a kind lie. That makes sense.”  
Kokichi smiled back at me, nodding with glee.  
“Yeah, right? Did you know half my lies are actually told with good intentions?”

Himiko huffed, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.  
“Now, that sounds like a lie.”  
 _No, in fact it did not._

Kaede shook her head, taking the lead once more.  
“Let's just forget about it and discuss something else. Okay? Let's all think of ways to get out of here.”

As everyone wanted to contribute their part to the discussion, Monokuma popped up from thin air, chuckling.  
“Before you do that, I have an announcement!”  
A scream echoed throughout the dining hall, making Shirogane clench her fists.  
“H-hey!! Don't just suddenly show up wherever you want! That's too much stress for my heart!”

Monokuma tilted his head, his smug aura radiating from him to fill the entire room.  
“Oh? Sorry. I didn't mean to not surprise you.”  
… 

Himiko stared blankly back at him, wrinkling her nose in slight annoyance.  
“So you did mean to surprise us.”  
Rantaro's brow flicked upward, ignoring that back and forth, calling back to the important topics.  
“...Well? Your announcement?”

Monokuma sighed, appearing wonderfully bummed out at Rantaro's cut-in.  
“It's not terribly important, but... It's easier to stay alive by being an obvious goody two-shoes, right? Being thrust into a killing game doesn't directly mean you'll be able to kill someone easily... So I figured I'd ease you guys into the killing game by giving you motivation to kill.”

_That's the first motive announcement then..._

Harukawa cast a suspicious glance at our beary 'headmaster'.  
“...Motivation to kill?”

“In short, a motive! That oughta add some mystery to the proceedings! Even if a killer is exposed, they could whip up a sob story to deceive everyone!”

Keebo was fairly confused, claiming Monokuma's logic wouldn't make sense, yet my sole attention was resting on Monokuma. If his puppetmaster picked the right thing, it was only a matter of time until bloodlust would take over. So I hoped, I hoped with all my might that they didn't manage.

“I will now announce the first motive! Make sure to record this moment for posterity! Now then, the first special motive I've prepared is called the First Blood Perk! Wow! For the first murder that occurs, no class trial will be held! Can you believe it? That means the first one to kill someone will get to graduate, no strings attached!”

Harukawa looked even more stern than she did before.  
“... No class trial will be held?”

Monokuma shrugged, chuckling idly, spreading his arms to address all of us.  
“I'm sorry I made this class trial seem more important than it actually is... So for the first murder, I've decided not to hold one at all. Please just relax, calm down and kill! After all, the first one's free!”  
I could feel my fists clench and my body tense, my eyes narrowing down on Monokuma.

I know father told me that to them, a human life is nothing more than a bug to be squashed under one's shoe, but this? This is a whole new level.  
Iruma blinked at the robotic monstrosity.

“Huh? That's all? So we just gotta kill someone to get outta here?!”  
Keebo lend the utter bafflement within me his voice.  
“ 'That's all'?!? What's that supposed to mean?! Please just calm down!”  
Chabashira snarled.  
“First Blood Perk?! Don't make it sound like some weird game show bonus!”

My eyes narrowed at her obvious stupidity.  
“Don't you get it? For them, this is what this is.”

Monokuma tilted his head at my words.  
“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Don't act so oblivious. I know this is just entertainment for you, setting this sick display up and calling it a game.... You get off on seeing us suffer. Seeing us reconsider our moral values for hope to escape. For the despair we bring over us and others by killing each other.... Isn't that so?”

Monokuma blankly stared back at me, before chuckling.  
“Puhuhu... You oppose us now in the open... But I bet you're actually really happy about this motive!”

_This isn't about this motive anymore... It's this whole setup! It is so absolutely messed up I want to laugh, cry, throw up and punch someone at the same time!_

Pure loathing reeked from the glare I cast down at Monokuma.  
“... Feel free to crawl off and disassemble yourself.”

Kaede looked agitated, too.  
“S-stop messing around... Do you think this is fun for us?”

And once again, Mr. Monokuma played dumb.  
“...Hm?”

“Do you really think I'd kill someone just to get out? In your dreams! We're not gonna lose to you! We promised each other to escape this place, together!”

“Puhuhu~ Spare me your false bravado. You should be focusing on how you plan to survive. You just gotta kill someone, right?”

Momota growled and bared his teeth like a dog readying itself for an assault.  
“Why you... bastard!”  
Rantaro, composed as ever, hummed.  
“I see, the prisoner's dilemma. How very clever of you, Monokuma.”  
Momota's face turned into a confused frown.  
“Huh? What's that?”

Having calmed down, I elaborated.  
“We all know it's better to cooperate rather than betray each other, right? But if you don't cooperate, you'd receive some benefit no one else gets. It's an incentive to betray the group to give yourself an advantage. With that in the back of our minds, we're less likely to cooperate. And this is Monokuma's plan. To make a non-cooperative game that tanks Kaede's plan to get us all to cooperate.”

Saihara hummed, while Rantaro shot me a silent, pensive glance.  
“And if a murder were to occur... it'd be even more unlikely that we'd cooperate.”  
Shinguji nodded approvingly, his voice even more sleek than his hair.  
“It is likely he created this perk solely for that purpose.”

And Monokuma reciprocated the nod in his usual, twisted gleeful demeanor.  
“Right? I bet you can't stand all this tension in the air, right? So it's better just to kill!”  
Chabashira gasped, while Kirumi's eyes narrowed, similarly to my own reaction moments ago.  
“Wh-Whaaaat?!”  
“It seems you are quite serious about forcing us to participate in this killing game. What exactly is your objective?”

Bringing hope by providing a despair to overcome would be my lucky guess. But Momota flung his arm out, looking even more furious than before.  
“His objective doesn't matter!! I'm through letting him have his way! I've had enough!!!”  
He lunged forward as though to grab Monokuma, but-

“Rise and shine, ursine!”  
The Monokubs appeared, Monokid, Monotaro and Monosuke looking explicitly excited.

“Hell yeah! Seems like we've got ourselves a volunteer!”

“Finally, it's time for the Exisals!”

“Youse guys better pay attention. This is what happens if you mess with us!”

While Momota's former vigor gave way to pure fear, my eyes narrowed as I shifted to stand in front of him.  
“Run.”

“Wh-what?!”

Despite his efforts, he couldn't hide he was shaking all over, unadulterated fear for his life keeping him from actually sorting out the meaning of my command. Settling deep into the floor, I took up my subtle fighting stance, tension rippling from the center of my body out to my fingertips. It didn't matter who he was... I would not simply sit by and watch him being killed for a failed attempt of breaking a school rule!  
Kaede shouted to him, panic screaming through her voice.  
“Kaito, run!!”

At that moment, we heard menacing mechanical noises. The Exisals charged...  
“Urgh!”  
During a heartbeat, I kicked Momota away, feeling the air the metal arm cut through pass mere inches above me as I ducked. The sound of crushing metal echoed throughout the whole dining hall. And then, a final gasp...

“GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!”

And a deafening crash as Monokuma exploded.

_Hm._

Monotaro immediately exited its Exisal, panic rising up in its voice.  
“F-father!!”  
Monophanie shrieked, soon joined by Monokid.  
“Waaaah! Daddy got turned into a pile of scrap metal!”

“Th-This is Monodam's fault, somehow!”

Chabashira looked even more puzzled than she did before, while Hoshi only showed slight signs of bafflement.  
“...What was that? ...What's going on?”

“I'm not sure what's going on, but … Monokuma's in pieces.”  
Groaning in pain, Momota struggled back to his feet, clutching the stomach I hit him into.  
“S... Serves him right, heh... He got just what he deserved...!”

He then looked over to me, furrowing his brows with a pained but amused grin playing around the corners of his mouth.  
“Phew girl... Your kicks have real oomph. ...Th... Thanks.”

Closing my eyes, I got back up straight on my feet, huffing.  
“...We're even.”  
 _I saved him and I hurt him. Yeah, that's about even._

Himiko's eyes lit up, which only caused Kirumi to hum lowly.  
“Nyeh? Does that mean it's over?”

“Do not celebrate just yet. I'm certain he has a spare that will appear momentarily.” 

_That's likely, yes. Or if he doesn't yet, then whoever Junko was will provide him with one. ...Her surviving that incident on Jabberwock island just is too unlikely._

Monophanie frantically shook its head.  
“Th-There is no spare! Don't trivialize life like that!”

_...Look who's talking._

Tears (?) streamed down Monotaro's face.

“When Father was still alive, he used to tell us cubs... that we must cherish life because we're all like snowflakes – unique in every way.”

_How ironic._

Harukawa arched a brow.  
“If only one existed, then does this mean Monokuma is dead?”

After that, the Monokubs trailed off in talk how to best bury the robot bear, coming to the conclusion that they'd cook him and that they now were the new headmasters, before disappearing, leaving us students alone.

Shirogane still looked like she couldn't quite process what was going on.  
“U-Umm... What was... that about...?”

Kokichi hummed, before shrugging idly to himself, a genuine smile blossoming on his face.  
“Hmm... Everything's a complete mess now... But if there's no final boss... then that means this killing game is canceled!”

Gonta fell out of all clouds.  
“Huuuuh?! Canceled?!”

Rantaro slightly shook his head, gaze turning miles away.  
“I don't think so. Monokuma's just a robot. There has to be someone controlling him.”

But Kokichi beamed from ear to ear.  
“Ah~hahaha, don't be such a worrywart! Everything's definitely over now! With the mastermind gone, continuing this game is pretty much impossible. Which means... we win!”

Yonaga flung her hands in the air as she cheered and Chabashira and Shirogane relaxed noticeably.  
“Yay! We did it! Nyahahaha!”   
“So... Does this mean we're out of danger?”

“Oh, so we just wait for the shuttle bus to pick us up, or...?”

_I doubt they'll let us leave just as easy as that...._

Kaede looked frantically into all of our faces.  
“W-wait! We don't know that yet-”

Kokichi's eyes narrowed.  
“Kaede, quit being a buzzkill! Everyone's still annoyed about what you did yesterday!”

“B-But I didn't mean it like tha-”

Shinguji cast a suspicious glance her way, making Iruma snarl and Harukawa sigh.  
“Or... Is there something you would first have us to do, Kaede?”

“Don't tell me ya wanna take on that underground passage again!”

“...Quiet. We already know it's impossible.”

Kaede looked back at them before she sighed, too, shoulders slumping.  
“...Sorry.”

At that, the mischievous boy in white shrugged once again, gleaming at all of us.  
“Whatevs, looks like we're done here. Phew, what a relief!”  
After he was finished talking, we all went our separate ways. 

...Well, I tried, but Rantaro was waiting for me just outside the dining hall.


	6. Great Minds think alike... Don't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circumstance alone that Rantaro asked for her company was weird enough to Akiko... Yet she senses the chance to finally find an ally to her quest.

“Hey.”

I tilted my head, slight confusion lightening up my guilt ridden heart as I looked upon him.  
“Hi? … You... still want to meet up after Monokuma mark one is destroyed?”

Rantaro smiled, again that facade not reaching his eyes, as he nodded, gesturing towards the exit.  
“Yeah. Hope you don't mind. You... wanna walk a bit?”

“Sure.” 

He didn't say one single tone, not even when we were out of the building, wandering aimlessly over the courtyard in silence. This time, no Exisals were to be seen out, tending to the greenery, so the wilderness spread right in front of us in an everchanging scenery was tranquil and almost calming to look at. If we weren't locked in here, I'm sure I would have enjoyed the vast display of flora here... Well, if it didn't seem so staged, that is.   
We walked past everything, nearly bumping into Iruma who was all excited about Monokuma's destruction, before we took a turn, walking the same way back that we came.   
Once we reached a pavilion overgrown with beautiful wisterias, I turned to him, arching a brow.

“...You said you wanted to speak with me, but you yet didn't even say one word. If you reconsidered, just let me now, but being forced to comply the wills and wants of others is not exactly how I go by.”

By the looks of it, he had totally spaced out, only just coming to his senses again.  
“...Ah, right. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset ya. I was just wondering...”  
His light green eyes fixated on mine, earnesty and urgency conveying through his mere gaze.  
“... Do you still feel like all eyes are on you?”

_Ah. So he actually did get what I meant. ...He's good at picking up subtext._

I sighed, nodding.  
“...Yeah, unfortunately. I can't really shake it, no matter where I go on this campus... Or when I am somewhere. This paranoia really sucks. ...But I guess it is what let me survive this long, so I don't know whether I should be mad or grateful I'm like that.” 

Rantaro hummed.  
“I think being cautious is always good. Especially in a situation like this. Better than being too trusting and be deceived afterwards, that is.”   
Shrugging once more, I shifted my weight over to one leg, crossing my arms in front of my chest.  
“Perhaps it is. But it shouldn't prevent us to reach out for others. They might hold interesting conversational topics or cast new light on old ones. Really, I've learned that knowing who to trust is hard if you don't put an effort into getting to know them.”  
Then, I smiled.  
“I mean, that's why you wanted to talk, right? To get a feeling for my personality and whether I'm trustworthy or not? At least... deciding who you trust is a matter of life and death here. And fighting on ones own, looking at its history, has always proved to become the pitfall of doom.”

At that, Rantaro hummed once more, before giving me a nice (this time genuine), tiny smile.  
“Now aren't you poetic. But you're right... And I'm curious. There are so many odd things about you... ...Ah, I don't mean odd in a bad way, I mean...”  
Amusement rose up within me as I helped out.  
“Unique?”  
He awkwardly scratched the back of his head at that.  
“Yeah, I guess you can put it that way.”  
A smile tugged the corners of my mouth upward as I nodded, pushing away the feelings of sharp, gut drenching penitence.  
“O~kay then, ask to your heart's content. If you don't mind me asking a few questions in return, that is. What do ya wanna know?”

The awkwardness in his posture only intensified as he smiled.  
“Whoa, you're really forward, huh?”

I blinked, my gaze trailing off.  
“Huh? ...Was I... too blunt? ...Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. It's just... out of all people here, you are one of the few to seem to get a grip on the situation. So I really wanted to know your side of it... If that made you feel awkward, I apologize.”

Silence ruled over the next few moments, dragging on like old, tasteless chewing gum, before he burst out in a chuckle. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck to dance on my cheeks as I frowned at him.

“Hey! Don't laugh about me! That's not really nice, y'know?!”

“Ahaha, sorry sorry. I know it's mean to tease you like that, but you just made it too easy. I'm real sorry.”

Arching my brows in a distrusting frown, I crossed my arms in front of my chest, my lips pursing to a pout. He blinked.

“Hey now, please don't be mad. I really didn't mean to upset you. I said, I'm sorry, okay?”  
Scrutinizing him just a while longer, I couldn't hold in a chuckle of my own, delivering a friendly nudge to his arm.  
“Pahaha, look who's easy to tease now.”

And just like that, the tension ever present in the air eased into seeming nonexistence, both Rantaro and I relaxing noticeably.  
“Aight, ya got me. Guess I had that one coming.”

I turned my palms to the wisterias overhead.  
“Perhaps. ...Now then, let's get back to the topic. You said you were curious, so... What do you want to know?”  
Rantaro breathed a sigh, before nodding at me.  
“So, for starters... You don't think it's over yet, right?”  
I huffed.  
“Well... I think you're right. There must be someone controlling Monokuma behind the scenes. Autonomous AI all good and well, but there must be a puppeteer.”

Something flashed alight in his eye at my words.  
“You sure sound certain. Was my hunch really so convincing?”  
A chuckle slipped past my lips.  
“Ah, how did Kirumi put it? Your... aplomb contributed to my own hunch. And I am positive there is someone behind the scenes. Call it... a survivor's intuition.” 

I crossed my arms behind my head, smiling.  
“And my skepticism pretty much kept me alive this long... Alongside what people call my MacGyverism. … Though I still don't quite know what they mean by that. So I have no reason not to trust that feeling, y'know?”

“... That makes sense. You were kind of wary concerning Monokuma from the start.”  
Waving my left, still not completely healed but unbandaged hand for emphasis, I scoffed.  
“Ah well, When someone's children try to kill me, I definitely am not too trusting towards that parent.”

_And they attempted to, twice. I still don't quite get why they didn't see it through the second time. Just a bit longer, and I couldn't have struggled anymore. And I wouldn't be investigating if they killed me off. So..._

My eyes narrowed momentarily as I clacked with my tongue, a silent growl escaping my throat.  
“Tch.”

_They must realize I'm a tremendous risk. Why are they tolerating me...? Do they have something against me in their hands and are only waiting to play it out...? If yes, what do they have? Junko didn't seem to know more than the general public knows, yet still, she was certain she had the upper hand. Why is that?_

“Is something wrong?”  
Rantaro's concerned voice shook me out of my thoughts, leaving me to blink a short while, before I smiled at him.  
“Huh? O-oh, no. Sorry, I totally spaced out right now. … But would you mind if we went elsewhere? I yet didn't quite get to see the whole schoolgrounds.”  
He shook his head.  
“Nah, that's fine with me. Lead the way.”

~Investigation: Resume!~

So... Left for investigation on the first floor were the dining hall, kitchen and the gym. I looked around the warehouse yesterday while looking for the rope, and didn't find anything that struck me as particularly odd. Other than the various things that could be used as murder weapons.  
I lead the way as he offered, finding Rantaro trailing interestedly behind me. He huffed, amusement lilting in his voice as we reached the dining hall.  
“Are you hungry?”

I shrugged.  
“Kind of... But that's not why I want to look around here.”  
Pushing the doors open, I swiftly strode in, scrutinizing the ceiling.  
“When I first came here, this ceiling...”  
It was made out of lightweight tiles, resting on criss-crossing metal struts, all held in white. Naturally, there were no signs of surveillance cameras whatsoever, but there was something... Rantaro arched a brow.  
“What's with the ceiling?”

Pulling a chair over to me, I climbed it, balancing on the backrest as I reached out for it, pushing one tile upward.

“Whoa, watch out there-”

I huffed, arching a brow at him.  
“Don't worry, I just want to check something. And I'm still listening. You still had questions?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Poking my head into the gap I laid free, I hummed.

“Then go on ahead, Rantaro. Please don't mind me. I only want to know as much about this place as possible.”

The space between that tile ceiling and the actual one was bigger than I had anticipated, big enough to make it possible for someone to crawl along. A cough overcame me at the sheer amount of dust surrounding me in the darkness of that space, nearly overtoning Rantaro's voice.  
“... You are convinced there is a puppetmaster, right? So what are you planning to do?”

I crouched down, keeping perfect balance on the backrest as I looked him into the eyes, smiling.

“Survive. And this time not as the sole one.”  
Closing my eyes, I hummed.  
“No, this time... This time I want to survive with everyone. I want to bring everyone out of here.”  
 _And to end the madness of killing games, once and for all._  
“To do that... I have to know as much as possible.”

Rantaro smiled.  
“I see.”

Scratching my cheek awkwardly, I sighed.  
“Ahaha, well... Actually telling someone is really weird... I'm not used to people so interested in my doings.”  
I clenched my fist, standing up again to reach for the hole.  
“...Normally, everyone is far more wary of me. They think the only reason I survived this long is because I terminated everyone who wanted to kill me.”

 _Now then, is there a pathway off somewhere up there...?_  
It was quite dusty, so at least, no one had been here for a while. I couldn't see quite far, but if there was one, at least no one had made use of it anytime soon.   
_I'll put that on the list of things to check later._

“... And did you?”

Bringing the tile back in position, I jumped off the chair, pushing it back with another sigh.  
“... Haaaah... Short answer: No. I never killed anyone wittingly. It's good you don't trust me right away, given we're pitted against each other, meant to kill. But...”  
Passing him, I spoke a whisper.  
“I trust you, Rantaro. And I promise I'm none of the bad guys. This is why I tell you I think Monokuma's destruction is most likely a calculated step in a plan to lure us out and or make us think we're safe. ”  
Rantaro's eyes briefly widened at that and I smiled at him.  
“I'd like to check the kitchen next. Will you come along?”

I could sense him tensing up at my words, mumbling to himself.  
“... So I can't even trust myself then...?”

Closing my eyes, I huffed, taking a few more steps.  
“Nah, I wouldn't go that far. It's up to you in the end, what you deem lies and what the truth, y'know? But... ”  
Having reached the kitchen door, I turned back to him.  
“I'll go on ahead, yeah? If you wanna talk, I'm in there. See you, Rantaro.”

The door clacked shut behind me, sending my heartbeat climbing.  
 _So. This is the crucial moment. If he's with Junko, I gave him enough chicken feed that he'd come in and try to kill me. If he's not, I have a 50 50 chance whether he trusts me and comes in, or not.  
Rantaro Amami... It all now depends entirely on him._

I shrugged, letting my gaze wander through the room.  
 _Well, so long he hadn't made up his mind, no sense to dawdle. I can also do what I came for._

The kitchen was considerably big, a large kitchen island standing in front of me, cupboards lining up all around the walls. On the work surfaces, all varieties of knives were displayed, making me hum impressedly.   
_They really have everything... Meat cleavers... Sappori... Oyster opening knives... Sashimi knives..._  
“Phew.... What a spectrum.”

_Does anyone of us know how to use them...? … If anyone, then Kirumi, I guess. Her being the Ultimate Maid and all, she probably knows how to cook quite well._

My fingertips brushed over the quartz working plate as I made my way towards the giant fridge standing directly across from me.

_I mean, I don't expect much, but the last secret passageway was in a utility closet, so... Maybe that fridge is a door to an entirely new world?  
...Nope. Just an ordinary fridge. Kinda disappointing, though._

I slammed the door shut with a thud, turning to the remaining cupboards.  
 _Let's see..._

In the first were frying pans and a whole variety of pots in all sizes. The second contained all kinds of plates and cutlery, the third was a bowl museum... And so it went on through the whole room. Other than the considerably big variety of everything, there was nothing odd about anything there. No drawer had a second, hidden compartiment, no cupboard had a second wall, only beneath the kitchen island was a small room, which turned out to be some kind of stock room for long lasting aliments. And here, there was nothing odd about the walls and floor either. It was just that ceiling, looking exactly the same as it did in the dining hall. And it was just as low. 

_...It's likely the rooms are connected, but I won't know unless I look. And I won't look until-_

The door clacked open. I whipped around, body tensing up even further like a spring coiling up, ready to jump away if there was to be danger. Rantaro's light-green hair poked tentatively into the room, his mellow voice conveying wariness.

“...Akiko? You still in here?”

“Yep. What is it?”

I stepped into his view, smiling but yet ready to flee at any given moment. He looked exactly the same. Like an animal, fight or flight was written behind the nice smile that didn't quite reach his eyes again.

“... It's hard to really trust someone under these circumstances. Especially if you have just met them.”

I nodded with a hum to myself.

“It might even be stupid, I know. After all, one knows nothing about the other.”  
 _And they might just be faking all that niceness._

Rantaro huffed, turning his palms to the ceiling with a shrug.  
“That's right. So... I'm curious. Why do you trust me, Akiko? Is it that survivor's intuition you mentioned?”  
 _That, too, yeah._

My head bobbed ambiguously from side to side as I showed him my palms as well.  
“Partially. You always were the fastest to catch up to Monokuma's antics, not losing sight of the important facts. You have a sharp mind, Rantaro, and this makes you a valuable ally here. ...Given you trust me enough to side with me, that is. I... might not have given you enough reasons to do that.”  
I chuckled awkwardly to myself, scratching my cheek, before looking earnestly at him.  
“I am used to working alone. But this time, this won't do. I need allies to see this here through. It would bring no benefit to anyone if one alone figures everything out but is killed before they can share the knowledge. And I....”  
Sighing, my gaze trailed off.  
“...I don't want to die.”

Rantaro chuckled silently at that, strands of his hair falling into his face as he gave me an amused look.  
“I don't think anyone does.”

I shrugged.  
“Well, I think someone does for sure.”

Silence clashed over us like a tidal wave, making the tension in the air almost touchable.

_It's right. He has little to no reason to trust me. In fact, he has a million reasons not to. And yet..._

“Hey, uhm... Before I say anything about this.”

My head perked up at his words, showing my arched brows to him.

“Hm? What is it?”

Seriousness was written deep in his green eyes that searched mine for any sign of dishonesty.  
“Earlier, when we all were in the dining hall... You positioned yourself in the way of the Exisal wanting to crush Kaito. You... protected him, though it might have been on cost of your life.”  
A pained smile briefly flickered over my features.  
“Heh... I … Yeah. ...What's with it?”

Rantaro looked back at me in silence, and I could tell he mulled every of his options over. That meant, this was the critical moment. The result of his deductions would decide whether we were friend or foe. Only after a while, he spoke up.

“... There is a lot to yourself you keep secret to everyone. It is hard to trust someone with so many clandestine details to themselves.”  
My eyes widened briefly at his composed collection, feeling my heart sink with dread.  
 _Wh-_   
He continued in the same, thoughtful tone.  
“...But I think I have an idea of how your personality works. And from my hunch of it, you are no backstabbing traitor.”

I huffed.  
 _It's good to know I'm no backstabbing traitor. I mean... I'd have to do a lot of polishing on my behavior if I was meant to be one._

“So for whatever reason you decided to trust me.... I still hope we get along. I promise, I'm not a bad guy either.”  
I smiled back at him.  
“Thanks, Rantaro.”

After that, I fell into thought, humming.  
“...Or do you prefer Rantaro-kun? Amami-san? ...I definitely won't sama or dono you, so... Rantaro-chan? Naah, that sounds like something Kokichi would say. Rantaro-tan? ...Nah, what am I saying, I'd sound like a kid!”  
He chuckled.  
“I think I'm fine if you just keep calling me Rantaro.”  
Nodding, I felt warmth spreading within me, enveloping the cold wariness and tuning it down a little.

“Hmm... 'kay. ...If you want, my friends used to call me Syo.”

At that, he blinked at me.  
“Syo? Why Syo?”  
I shrugged.  
“Pffff... Don't ask me. I dunno either. ...But I like the sound of it, so I just kinda went along with it. ...Just that we're on one terms, you don't have to call me that. I'm fine with Akiko, too.”  
 _It reminds me of a good friend, is all._

“Nah, it's cool. Nice to meet ya, Syo.”

~ Obtained Friendship Fragment! ~

“Nice to meet you, too.”  
I smiled like I last smiled felt ages ago. It's good Rantaro chose to trust me... Because I finally felt like I really made a friend. For the first time since I woke up here... The hostility and urgency of the situation was but a mere background note.  
“So... Uh, I kinda finished investigating this room already, so I'd like to go somewhere else. ...Maybe to the library? I have something I wanna talk about there.”  
He nodded immediately.  
“Oh that works out. I wanted to talk about something there, too.”  
…

I looked back at him, he looked back at me. It was obvious what we both were thinking. I smiled nonetheless.  
“Alright, then let's get going.”

~Investigation Intermission!~

We walked through the halls in silence, passing Chabashira and Himiko with the latter being busy with telling the former off in the entrance hall. Rantaro and I decided not to get involved too much, nodding and smiling while we did our sneaky exit towards 'Classroom A'. It was short after noon, telling by the harsh sunlight falling in through the windows. We didn't say a word as we walked next to each other, heading determinedly toward our direction-

The hair at the back of my neck rose up in alarm the second I noticed, and my eyes widened.

_There-_

I acted more out of instinct than intellect.

“Wha-”

I grabbed Rantaro by his collar and yanked him inside classroom A, shoving him out of view and against a wall. The footsteps, two people, I heard turned louder and louder by the moment as I bottled him up against the wall behind the door, my heart racing a rollercoaster.

_Who is-_

I tensed up so much I surely could have broken through the walls if I had only clawed in my fingers, breathing bated as I pinned Rantaro against the wall.

“Whoa, don't ya think this is goin' a lil too fas-”

Shooting him an urgent look, I brought my finger up to my lips with a sharp hiss, gesturing for him to listen. His angled eyes widened at my silent command, obediently pressing his ear against the wall and concentrating on the sounds I heard. The voices were muffled, but clear to understand if one listened closely through the door ajar.

“Kaede... please don't tell anyone what I showed you. I don't want to cause a panic.”

_Saihara and Kaede... By the sounds of it they are rather far away... Downstairs, maybe?_

“Y-yeah, I understand... I promise I won't tell anyone.”

_Hm._

“I'll keep silent, too. ...Let's head back. We shouldn't stay here too long.”

_… I wonder..._

Their steps were swift and determined, getting louder by the second until they passed our hiding spot, fading away afterwards. As soon as I was certain they were out of view, I relaxed, releasing Rantaro with a sigh. I took a few steps backwards before I met a desk, seating myself on it.  
“... Sorry there. Power of habits.”

He huffed, shaking a slight tone of red from his face, a sight that drove the singing blade of bad feelings right back into my heart.  
“Well... Not gonna lie, this came unexpected.”

I felt heat creeping up my face as I cast my gaze away in the attempt to conceal both it and the pain showing in my eyes.  
“I'm sorry, I just- I heard their footsteps downstairs and figured it'd be better not to run into them like that.”  
He scratched the back of his neck, his deep voice our voice of reason.  
“Well, we're not hurt or anything, so no real sense to apologize.”

_Huh?_

I blinked, looking curiously back at him, while his own eyes lit up with childlike wonder.  
“But you heard or sensed them somehow, right? Is that the power of the Ultimate Survival Artist?”

“Well... I've grown cautious over all I had been through, so... perhaps?”

And the very second I had said this, the wonder disappeared from his face, replaced with uneasiness.  
“Ahaha, yeah, right. Sorry. Must be weird talking about that with a guy who can't even remember his own talent.”  
I hummed, gaze trailing off with my thoughts.  
“Well, I'm not hurt or anything, so no sense to apologize. Besides, only because you don't remember it doesn't mean we're not on equal terms. And you will remember eventually, so there's no point in feeling guilty about something you have no control over.”

He blinked, once, twice, seemingly taken aback at my mindless words.

I really didn't think, I just said what shot through my head... But it seemed to have hit the spot just right. He smiled again.  
“...Yeah, right. Though it's a real pain I don't remember... I can't blame myself for that. Unless...”  
I tilted my head as his expression turned unfathomable again.  
“Unless it's something I don't want to remember. Or it's all some big mistake and I don't have a talent after all. I mean, it's not impossible, right?”

_Not impossible, that's true. But it's not the truth._

And I hummed once more.  
“Well... You might not be able to remember your talent yet, but you do remember something about your life before you came here, right?”

He arched a brow, giving me that tutor-sound in his voice, taking me back to the painful times.  
“Well, yeah. I wouldn't have been able to introduce myself otherwise. ...Though I guess I never really introduced myself to you, huh?”  
Dismissing the last part, as well as the dark thoughts, I gave him a nice smile.  
“Well then, why don't you tell me everything you remember? There might be a hint in there concerning your talent.”

At that, he blinked again.  
“...Yeah... you're right! I can't believe I didn't think of that. I must be more shaken up than I thought. Uh, where to begin... If I was to start at my childhood, this'd take forever...”

_And we don't have that much time._

“How about, for starters, you tell me about your favorite things? Your hobbies? Most Ultimates got their title by utter devotion and endless honing of their hobbies, after all.”

Rantaro looked pensive for a moment before speaking up once more.  
“Then I'd have to say... traveling.”  
My eyes widened briefly.  
“Traveling is your hobby?”  
He nodded, giving me another of his wonderfully friendly smiles, ripping the very fabric of my heart apart.  
 _I don't deserve receiving a smile like that from him. Not after-_  
“Yeah. Actually, I travel around the world by boat.”

_Wh- He never told me that before!_

I could feel myself turn quite baffled at his very word.  
“By boat?! That's amazing! I would have loved to do that!”

_But... That's not possible. Not in this world._

“Ahaha, no, I'm not the amazing one, my dad is. I just freeload on his boat. I'm... hm... how do I put it? I guess you could say I'm a 'rich kid'. My family's pretty wealthy. I sorta take my parent's boat and do whatever I want. ...Oh man, I sound like a spoiled brat, don't I?”

A smile, a real one, sneaked its way up my lips as I shook my head in a tentative admission.  
“...No, not quite. I just... didn't expect your situation, despite the immense differences, would be quite close with my own.”  
He hummed, sending a curious look my way, and taking a step closer too, pulled in by some kind of intriguement, I'd guess. Strange enough, I recalled, after how I failed him... To have him reach out for me this time came close to torture. One I owed him to endure.

“Close? What do you mean?”

I turned my gaze away, my heart screaming in pain as I spoke.  
“Well... One could say I'm a 'rich kid', too. My father is... the greatest man I could have grown up under as his child. And he has the wallet to balance the good traits.”

At that, my thoughts went their own way, memories flashing in my mind like a movie in cinema, put on fast forward. Happy memories, sad memories, memories that hurt even by thinking of them, memories that warmed my heart despite just in my head...

_Father... I wonder what he'd do if he saw me trapped here for a killing game. Would his perfect shell crack, would he cry? Would he be furious with anger? Would he feel hopeless, alongside mother? I didn't know, but I didn't want to imagine, either.  
Let's just hope he didn't yet notice I was gone. Like that, he won't have to worry, right? And he won't have to be sad. Or furious. He wouldn't have to despair if he simply didn't notice. I don't want him to despair again._

I forced a chuckle, unconsciously clutching my arms with clammy fingers, struggling to not let show any of my regret abounding my heart.

_Now's not the time for reminiscence. C'mon. Stay focused._

“... Sorry, I trailed off. You said you were a rich kid, right? ...Well, I guess there's nothing like the title Ultimate Rich Kid floating around, so I guess we can cross that out.”

I could sense his gaze resting on me for a while, his kind, angled eyes observing me, pinning me down to the floor, telling me he knew I was holding something painful back, before he hummed, letting go.  
“Yeah, that doesn't sound right. As far as rich kids go, there are plenty people out there who are richer. Also, I'm not just some lazy, rich bum. I help out with the family business, too. I look for trading partners while I travel. Globetrotting like that, you forge a lot of connections, y'know?”  
Bittersweet scenes reenacted themselves in front of my inner eye while I nodded. I think I couldn't quite conceal the certain note of bitterness in my voice as I spoke, despite my efforts.  
“I can imagine. … But if not rich kid, then Ultimate Traveler, perhaps?”

His gaze rested on me a while longer, tracing my features pensively, way longer than before, until he spoke up again, bitterness of his own seeping through his words.  
“Ultimate Traveler...? I dunno ...That sounds a bit too … romantic for me.   
Ultimate Useless Older Brother would be far more up my alley.”  
I sent a questioning look his way, aware of the deep heartbreak that was residing within him, carrying through his languid demeanor and relaxed exterior. It was so subtle it would pass the untrained eye unnoticed, as though he kept it all to himself not to bother anyone. 

_Does he still...?_

I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help asking.  
“You have siblings, alright, but why do you-”

“Sorry, Syo, I really don't wanna talk about it.”

My breath hitched at the pure and utter pain written in bold, underlined letters on his face. It looked like I just delivered a punch to his gut, his eyes turned rough as honed stone, but a certain sensitivity, a fracture forking though the cold rock was pleading I would let go of the topic. My heart plummeted into the void within me, the sickeningly oily claw of darkness and regret closing slowly around it, determined to never release it ever again. After a few moments of this pathetic silence, that pure uneasiness so close to be material I thought I could grasp it, I shook my head with a pitiful excuse of a smile.  
“...Ah, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you for details like this. ...Let's just go to the library. The course should be clear now.”

He gave me a small nod and we departed from the room, the depressing silence between us until we reached our destination.

The library was once more filled with the scent of dusty and damp old books, enveloping me whole and taking a bit of the tension from me. I took a deep breath to embrace the small feeling of home and safety, before striding straight toward the middle bookcase.

“Alright. Here's what I wanted to show you. I trust you will not cause a panic with that knowledge?”

He huffed bemusedly, head bobbing ambiguously from side to side.  
“Well, I'll certainly try not to. There is no need to tip them off we know.”  
I found myself shaking my head at that, doing my best not to sound like a teacher lecturing a wayward child.  
“Only by going here, they already know. There are eyes everywhere on this campus... And plenty of places for onlookers to hide.”

Rantaro's attentive gaze wandered over the corners of the room, checking for any proof of my words, his thoughts quite evident to me as he hummed.  
“Hmm...”

“That is the crucial question. I had suspected there would be something on us that would draw attention, but I didn't find anything really out of the ordinary on me. But I am a one hundred percent certain that they are onlookers everywhere.”

He arched a brow, clearly still unconvinced, a tone of his voice bearing askance as he shoved his hands onto his hips.

“Survivor's intuition?”

My shoulders jumped upwards with a huff, looking up to meet his eye with calculated relaxation ringing through my words.  
“I prefer the term logic. Think about it. If any of us performed a clandestine crime with only the victim and the culprit present...”

_... how would Monokuma know? He should not be able to pinpoint the culprit of a crime if he wasn't observing us. Declaring just anyone guilty doesn't quite work out with the premise of this game we're in. After all, if the Blackened survives the class trial, they are free to go. But without Monokuma knowing who it is, how can he grant that privilege?_

I let it ring out, seeing he could follow my argument just well.

Rantaro hummed, and one could really see it click in these apple green windows to his soul when the pieces matched together.  
“That's a good point.” 

_He can't just rely on our deductions, that would make no sense. Because that would mean we would win every class trial. And that doesn't line up with what he told us._

I gave him a nod, before turning towards the bookcase.  
“ ...Now, when I came here yesterday for investigation, I noticed something curious. This library is crammed, the shelves overflowing with books even stacked atop of them, but this...”  
Placing my hand on the spines of the books in front of me, I looked back at Rantaro in my explanation.  
“This bookcase is the only one without any books atop.”

His eyes wandered upward to the edge of the bookcase to corroborate my claim, humming to himself in his terribly harmonious, sonorous voice.  
“Huh. Impressive. You really have an eye for details, don't you?”  
I let my eyes slip off his impressed features and drop on the floor with a sigh, ignoring the self-loathing feeling stabbing into my back like a knife, flapping my eyes shut. A sentence of clarification was up on climbing up my throat, pressing against my clenched teeth in the desperate attempt to reach Rantaro. It tickled my tongue and I was tempted just to let it out and free myself... But I swallowed it, running down my throat as agonizingly as swallowing sandpaper, millions of sharp stones cutting me apart and making me bleed from inside out. I couldn't tell anyone.

“Hm. ...Anyways. Looking at that circumstance, I noticed these markings on the floor... And found this.”

I placed my hands between the gap again and pulled, activating the mechanism to make the hidden door visible. And as I anticipated, Rantaro wasn't surprised at all.  
“...I see. Well, your investigations seemed quite thorough in the dining hall, so I guess it's no wonder you stumbled about this.”  
…

_There was something about his wording here..._

“...Rantaro, you found it, too, right?”

“So you can say.”

He smiled again, that one smile warning me not to dig any further. I grumbled dissatisfiedly, letting him hear how displeased I was with his way to carry himself.

“Alright. So. The only reason why I can imagine there is a door like this, held in black and white, would be that one of us cooperates with Monokuma. Which means, the puppeteer we talked about earlier...”

His eyes narrowed at that, hand flicking towards his back as he completed the sentence for me.  
“... is among us. Yeah... That... makes sense.”

Humming to himself, his hand dropped to his side again, looking not pleased at all.  
“Which means we're right. Just with the destruction of Monokuma, this is not over.”

I gave him a nod.  
“That is the most likely possibility.”

_It almost was like he wanted to pull out something right there... He yet doesn't trust me enough._

“...Alright, actually, that was everything. This door has a card lock, so we can't get in from here. And...”  
I sighed.  
“To be frank, I'm exhausted. I'll go continue investigating upstairs on my own if you don't mind.”

He hummed.  
“I don't. See ya.”


	7. Twisted Phantasms only visit at night

After a terribly fruitless investigation of the gym and that infuriatingly unpickable lock on that strange mosaic door in the hallway on the way of it, nighttime came over me faster than I had anticipated. The school bell rang, and one singular Monokub, ...Monodam, I think, appeared on screen, staring at us in silence. After a while of wordless looking at the camera, the screen flicked off again, leaving me alone in the gloomy hallway of the school, sighing.

“I guess that means no notable progress on my dorm room, huh?”

That meant the outer area was my point to start investigation tonight. Stopping by the warehouse, I got myself some nightvision goggles, _yeah, they had those, I was pleasantly surprised, too,_ a rope for the night and a flashlight for if the goggles should run out of electricity. This gear with me, I stepped out of the building and with a simple * click * I could see in the dark.

_Now, now... Let's start on the immediate surroundings._

I walked off every inch, scanning both the wall and the floor in front of me for anything special. Rounding the school took a while, especially with the backyard in the way, to which I resolved to look at, later. But around there, something caught my attention. I was just stomping through the high grass, _I know, reckless without companion, professor,_ as my gaze caught on a smooth greyish white stone, grass folding like a halo around it.

_Huh._

Crouching down, I took a closer look at it. There was a word and a singular letter written on it in clear, rounded handwriting, with no extra decoration whatsoever.

_Kinda gender-neutral... No elaborate snorkels, but neither indecipherable scribbling. They really did their best to make it anonymous. They're lucky we don't have the Ultimate Graphologist with us. ...But what the heck is 'horse a' supposed to mean?_

I hummed.

_A code, maybe? Or the key to a Vigènere cipher? ...There's no way to know for sure. I'll keep that one in mind._

“Oh? Now you're the least person I thought to run into. What a surprise!”

Flinching at Kokichi's voice, I pulled off my goggles, straightening up to meet his eye.  
“...Likewise. Shouldn't you be in your nice, comfortable dormitory room? You know, one of these I don't have?”

_...How didn't I hear him coming?_

He chuckled, crossing his arms behind his head, gazing right back into my eyes, head held straight.  
“Ahaha, yeah, but as I have the privilege to go there wheneeeeever I like, I thought I'd take a night stroll around! And look: A nerd goggle girl appeared in the high grass!”  
Gleaming at me, he took his Monopad out, playing pretend.  
“Oh yeah! I don't have that one in my Nerddex yet! Gotta catch 'em all!”  
I sighed.  
“I should be angry at that, but taken aside I don't really care about a stranger's opinion about me, I can't after that reference.”

Kokichi cast his gaze away, seemingly hurt.  
“Strangers? That is how you think about us? After all we have been through together? After all the exciting things we tried?”  
Furrowing my brows, I crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
“Kokichi, we literally know each other for a day. If anything, we're short acquaintances.”  
At my words, he slumped only further, dropping into a hole of depression.  
“You really... forgot about me? About us? Everything?”

_I had nothing to forget there in the first place._

“Forgot, you say?”

He snarled, something that reminded of heartbreak mixing under his usual high voice.  
“I can't bear it anymore! I haven't forgotten! I have been thinking about you the whole time!!”

_Ah ja._

I did my best to conceal the amusement within me, looking earnestly back at him.  
“Is that... Are you sure it's me?”

The snarl painted on his face only grew more ferocious at that.  
“How could I mistake you for someone else?! There is no way I wouldn't remember the Ultimate Survival Artist!!”

Huh.

I made myself look guilty, averting my gaze, before looking back at him once more.  
“If you really are sure...Then please help me jog my memory, Kokichi. Tell me how we met, what was going on as we did, stuff like that.”  
He hummed.  
“Let's see... We met... under hostile circumstances as this.”

“Oh?”

Kokichi made his recollection look painful.  
“It was terrible. Riots were raging outside and I was just on the run from my enemies when I happened to run into you. You took me in, sheltering me in your safe haven until my wounds had cured out...”

My eyes widened in shock, perfectly in-character.  
“You were injured?!”  
He looked bummed out.  
“Pretty badly. If I hadn't had you, I wouldn't have made it for sure...”

_He does have fantasy, so much to his benefit._

“But eventually, you had to let me go. I managed to get out unscathed... But I sold you out to my enemies and you got killed swiftly!”  
I let my glamour drop, my brows flicking upward.  
“You've been lying straight to my face that whole sob story long.”  
He grinned.  
“I sure have! And maaaan, you really are a sucker for roleplay, huh?”

So he noticed.

Interest flickered up in my eye before I shrugged idly.  
“I wanted to see where that story would go. After all, I don't get the opportunity to talk to the supreme leader of a secret evil organization with over 10.000 members everyday.”  
Kokichi looked very displeased with me, disappointment mixing into his voice.  
“Didn't I tell you I was a liar?”  
I arched a brow.  
“You sure did. A few times, actually.”

“But when I told you I was the leader of a secret evil organization, I was telling the truth!”

Humming, I nodded, shifting my weight over to one leg.  
“Unlike others, I don't doubt that.”

Huffing, Kokichi put a hand to his chin, smirking at me.  
“You better don't. My organization controls the entire world, after all. But of course, it's behind the scenes. All the world's mafia syndicates are under my command.”

_Aha._

He shrugged.  
“They'll get into turf wars if I don't control them. And that's just trouble for everyone. It's a pain, especially since peace is the best thing for the world.”  
A smirk stole its way over my features.  
“Now that's an interesting attitude for an evil supreme leader.” 

Kokichi gleamed at me.  
“But it's the truth! That's why I do the same with the government, too! I control politicians with blackmail... I manipulate the stock market on a whim... I have subordinates all over the world. The White House, Kremlin, Beijing...Wall Street, London, Brussels ... And even the Tokyo Stock Exchange!”  
His smile only got wider with his next words.  
“I make one phone call and the world changes. Let me know if you get bored with the world.”

Humming, I gave him a grin of my own.  
“I'll be sure to keep it in mind for when we no longer live in such interesting times.”

I knew. I knew that he knew that I knew that he was lying about the expanses of his organization. But neither of us lost a word about that. Instead, Kokichi let a semi impressed hum pass his lips.

“... You sure aren't boring, Akiko.”

“Didn't you say I was a nerd a few moments ago?”

He knew. He knew that I knew that he knew I was teasing him. And Kokichi's face turned dead serious.  
“That was a lie. Y'know... 'Cause I'm a liar.”

My eyes flapped shut at that, humming to myself with a smirk on my face.  
“You mentioned that. ...But I don't mind. There is only one option for the truth, but endless, infinite opportunities for lies. They can salvage, remedy... even save people's lives. They can fill them with absolution, or take everything from them. I'm not too fond of being lied to, but people claiming to hate lies are simply lying to themselves.”

A scoff came out of Kokichi's direction, and I could sense the tiny smirk fighting up his face before he tuned his expression back to where he wanted it to have. His voice was serious, and only by hearing it, I could imagine how he put of a disdainful, pettily angry mask.  
“Pah! Well, I hate lies and jokes.”

Then, he took on a deep even more serious tone. I could feel his gaze piercing me as he spoke.  
“And especially liars like you.”

As if a light bulb switched itself on in my head, my eyes sharply flapped open at his words, making it hard for me to suppress my mouth from twitching open as I stared upon him, maintaining my emotionless facade as well as possible.  
“Oh, really?”

_Just where did he know? Sure, I was acting 'clandestine' to use Rantaro's words, but that's not enough to know.  
Is he bluffing?_

...He sure would to coax information out of me. His violet orbs adamantly fixated on mine, I could see the fire of challenge burning inside of them. He was wary of me, so much for sure, but other than that, he was entirely unfathomable.  
“... I know you're hiding. Something major.”  
Kokichi's face fell, mirroring the empty expression on mine.  
“You're dangerous.”

He really didn't seem to know much. It seemed more like a hunch on his side, but a quite precise one. Though I wasn't dangerous for him, my heart screamed. But my head knew I couldn't let anything slip, not while we're under surveillance. But what happened next made my eyes widen, and my heart bid adieu to my usual calm rhythm, the slow, easy palpitations converting into loud, thunderous pulses as I stared in disbelief. He smiled. No, he grinned at me.

“So you're totally my kind of rube! And now that you know that, you have to die!”

“Huh? W-wh, hold up. You told me I was, I didn't -”

I blurted that out faster than I could think, wanting to slap my hand across my face in retrospective. He was teasing-

“Oh, yeah! Woopsie poopsie, I'm such a ditz! Then I'll let you live for now, since I messed up. But I'll have you killed, eventually.”

Kokichi gleamed at me, and strangely enough, that warm and dazzling smile didn't take any sharpness or danger out of his words. ...He really was a pro at throwing people off guard. Trying to recompose myself, I hummed at his words, studying his porcelain face closely, and his eyes drawing my gaze to them as though they were black holes, twinkling like galaxies beneath dark lashes in the gloomy surroundings. It was like I was looking right into the universe, Kokichi's violet eyes catching the starlight overhead... His character was just as illogical, vast and unfathomable as it, after all.

“...Killed, hm? That's harsh.”

His smirk only grew wider and more dazzling as it already was.  
“Maybe.”

_Oh, oh no. I'm having way too much fun right now._

We smiled back at one another, hiding our taxing gazes behind gleaming smirks, waiting for the other to make a move. Well, in fact we were just tiptoeing around the fact that we didn't know anything about each other... And our senses told us that we mustn't let the other know something.  
I knew Kokichi was not likely to be working with Junko, due to his obvious lack of the female gender, but it was not given that the mastermind was my sole enemy. 

Who said there was only one bad guy present here? ...Though my intuition told me Kokichi wasn't one of them. He wasn't dumb, pretty much the contrary, in fact, and his penchant for lying, if he was on my side, would proof useful in fooling the mastermind, Monokuma and the whole world. He was no one I would like to have as an opponent. Only the hint I got of his mischievous potential sent a shiver down my spine, and who knew what else was waiting under that smiling mask of his? I sure didn't. Kokichi did an ineffable job at making him the hardest of all to fathom, around that cheeky grin of his... Most of the time, I had not the slightest clue what went on in his head. 

“Naww, stahp that, you're making me blush!”

My brows furrowed once more, cutting ruts into the even skin between my eyes as I stared upon him, confusion overtaking my mind.  
“I... didn't say anything?”

Kokichi looked like one flustered schoolgirl, pressing his hands to his reddened cheeks while stifling a squeal.  
“You didn't have to, your thoughts were scandalous enough, Senpai~! You are a real casanova, aren't you? Just how far have you gone with Rantaro already that you can now shamelessly hit on me?”

His purple locks flew around his face as he violently shook himself as though he was trying to shake inappropriate thoughts from his mind like dirty-minded shojo protagonists would do. My heart clenched and liquid fire consumed my cheeks at his very words. I was aware he only wanted me to lose my composure, but my words were faster than my mind-

“H-Hit on?!”

And his chuckle, no his gleeful laugh only added flames to my dither. But what was worse than that... He called me 'senpai'. That fact made my heard drop down cold and heavy into my stomach.

_… He can't know I have seniority over almost all of them, can he? Estimating their average ages around 15... I mean... It were three years... four at most and I didn't look my age. So how the FUCK did he know?_

“Pahahahaha! You're really burning up! I wonder where your thoughts went right now...”

I cursed sharply at that scorching heat eating up my face, reiterating the various exotic profanities I had picked up over the years in my mind, while protruding my lips into a sullen pout as I blow out a loud sigh of embarrassment. That attempt to hide my glowing face behind a hand was just as futile as making ice cubes with no tools in the scorching midday heat of the Sahara desert.

“You... “

_At least, this blush conceals my initial shock, yet that is but a cheap consolation._

Kokichi's gloating grin was all over me, he looked like he had the time of his life.  
“Nishishishishi~ … Wooow, you're tooooootally flustered! And I didn't even try sooo hard...” 

What's with that high and mighty 'you didn't try hard enough' now?

This subtext hung low in the air, flashing in his eyes, radiating in waves from his haughty form. 

_So that was what that was-_

“Pfff-”  
Kokichi's face fell, gleeful glamour dropping just at once.  
“...Laughing?”  
Flinging my hands in the air, I shrugged towards the starry sky overhead, my shoulders jumping upwards to meet the dancing strands of my short, red hair with a mocking notion.  
“Ya got me. Phew. Not bad, Kokichi. I didn't feel so exposed for a very long time.”

I let my eyes wander over his once again empty expression, a smirk curving my lips to a luscious, sweet line. Smugly, I crossed my hands behind my head, my brows drew over my eyes as a mocking, taunting coax. He might know his way, but I knew mine, too.  
“So you've accepted, huh?”

He made his eyes turn even rounder and wider, his mouth gaping ajar in an expression of innocence.  
“Accepted what?”

“You know.”

His teeth formed a perfect, pearly white curve, like beads on a necklace as he grinned anew.  
“No, I have noo clue what you're talking about! I really didn't find aaaanything when I was messing with your drying clothes, honest!”

Heh.  
The amused huff escaped me without me even realizing it. This boy really was something else...  
“Alright. But... Is that the sole reason you bided for me? To toy with me and my feelings and then depart into the night like a shadow?”

Kokichi's mouth quirked once our gazes met in a firm lock, his eyes burning on me in the dark night.  
“... You really are disgusting.”

_Huh. That was a quick turnaround._

“Care to elaborate?”

A sneer took over Kokichi's high voice, folding the immaculate skin around his nose in wrinkles, staring at me with inquisitive but antagonizing, why almost loathing intensity.  
“You think you have figured me out while spending not even a day with me. Your arrogance... Breathing the same air as you makes me sick.”

_Welp, that sounds familiar. Like a memory from a past life... Something I would have loved to forget.  
'You should have known better! What are you, a bloody amateur?! Breathing the same air as you makes me sick!'_

My lively smile drops flat, lips parting slowly as I quietly stared at him, torn between wanting to scream or laugh at the bitter irony I felt. My heart lost a beat and my stomach dropped rendering my face emotionless once again like so often this day. The corners of my lips twitched downward ever so slightly at the sudden pain being produced from within my chest. It felt as though I had been stabbed through the sternum and the shock of it all had robbed me of the ability to realize my heart has been torn into two halves. 

_How long had it been...?_

I huffed, a chuckle forcing itself through the numbness in my skull, driven by an invisible force, the laugh an attempt to conceal the quivering eyes in my sockets.

“Khehehe... Ahahahaha! … Haaaaah... What a damned shame.”

My face contorted like it last did years ago, an inhuman mask replacing the toxic emotions budding in my rotten, pierced heart. Soon there was nothing left but my acting, transforming my voice into a low, lilting and sharp blade wielded by the armored knight standing in front of the iron fortress I call my heart.

“I thought you knew better than that. Funny how handy double morale standards are, huh? You spite me for judging you after knowing you just a day... And look what you're doing right now.”  
A gleaming row of teeth reached the edges of my face as I glowered down on him, spreading my arms.  
“It's true, liars know their kind. ... Don't think you're oh so smart and bite off more you can chew, Ouma-chan.”

My palms flicked to face him, smirk contorting into a snarl as I let a hint of the agony slip that I had been through upon this day.  
“I have seen the same pits of hell. Over and over did I cross them... Over and over have I lost myself in them. So quit being a complacent, spoiled child. You should know better than anyone the world is not plain black and white.”

Instead of the empty expression I expected, hurt flickered like a faint flame over his face, burning away his composure and letting his mask melt away like the paraffin of a candle.  
“Don't go compare yourself to me! You know nothing about me! Not a single, puny little, ever so tiny detail! And don't act like you would.”

His deep violet irises quivered in disbelief in their sockets as he looked back into into my perfectly relaxed face, before he flung his hands in the air as he turned his back on me with a snarl.  
“Argh, whatever. Soon enough, I'll be gone from here. And I'll never have to see your foolish, stupid visage ever again. This killing game is over, after all.”

“Is it, really? I didn't believe you to be so gullible, Ouma-chan. Welp, yuppers, I really don't know you.”

He harshly whipped around once again, to look into a patronizing but disappointed face.

“Really, such naivety... I would have suspected it with Momota Kaito. Why, Gokuhara is far more fitting to that mindset than you are. You must know... Or if not know, then at least conjecture. This nightmare is none to wake up from just as easily.” 

Kokichi flinched at my simple words, making me shake my head, sighing.

“Haaaah... Too bad. But I can tell if people wanna antagonize me no matter what. So go ahead and think what you like. I'll go now.”

And so I left him standing there, not looking back until the rusty door of the backyard had creaked shut behind me and my back met the wall beside it.

_Phewee... No good._

My legs under me gave way just like as though they turned into jelly and couldn't support my and the rope's weight anymore. I slid down the wall in a daze, concrete tearing at my back as I met the floor with a thud, collapsing against the wall and on my knees.

_Darn, no- Not this again..._

The world warped in front of my eyes, making my head spin and reality tear apart, a throbbing pain pounding behind my forehead as I pressed my palms against my temples in the desperate attempt to soothe it.

_No, not now... No violent flashbacks, please..._

Memories seared alive, escaping the box of pandora in my heart I had kept so carefully locked, eating me up like a wildfire.

_No...  
Ren...  
Kotonami-senpai...  
Everyone..._

Images flashed in such rapid succession it made me dizzy, so dizzy I almost didn't notice the saltwater tugging at my lower lash line.  
It's still not too late, a small, young voice whispered in my memories, sending my heart up into my throat to choke any air from me.  
Oh it was. It was far too late, and I knew it. 

The chanting roars screaming 'and its your fault' drowned it out until it wasn't nearly to be heard anymore, not even in the faintest, in the furthest niche of my mind. And then, all their faces reappeared in front of my inner eye, looking so vivid and so damned happy, smiling at me, laughing so giddily...

_Wow... I had almost forgotten how they all looked like._

'Hey, Syo-san, look over here! Isn't that lily beautiful?'

~~No~~

'I-I hope you like these cookies I made for you, Syo-tan...'

~~Make it stop~~

'Syo-sama, Syo-sama! Fumiko said mean things to me again!'

The way their innocent eyes shone so beautifully at me felt like a punch to the gut, and I found myself unable to breathe as I took in every little detail of their round, young faces.

'L-like hell I like you, Syo! Don't jump to conclusions, you stupid idiot!'

I could barely breathe, chest quivering when I attempted to and lungs pulsing painfully within my chest.  
_Why? Why now?_

'N-no wait, I didn't mean- Please don't go...'  
'Whaaat? Why do you have to go, Syo-tan?'  
'Please don't leave us, Syo-chan... We don't want to be lonely again... Please stay with us...'

_I can't. I'm sorry._

My cracked lips formed the same words I said back then and my world blurred, hot tears pooling into my eyes, speckling my vision with a silver mist.  
I could hardly hear their voices anymore, ears muffled completely and brain clouded over by memories that made my heart ache and my voice hiccup-- memories congested with so much love and happiness that served only as poison to my battered mind, ones I wished I could sometimes forget.  
But I couldn't. Not in the slightest.

And how could I? I owe it to them, I owe it to them all. To remember, to suffer... To fight, for them. 

'Wow. It's really beautiful up here...'

His gaze wandered to the night sky hanging low over our heads, stars twinkling in his green eyes that turned crimson-brown when looking at them from a certain angle. I couldn't help but lose myself in them every time I looked into them, trying not to smile up to him like an idiot.

'I'm really happy you invited me today.'

He flashed me a smile that made my heart stumble in my chest, sending hot scarlet flooding my cheeks. Upon seeing my reaction, his low voice passed by his luscious lips as a faint sigh, his careful, tender fingers brushing faintly against my cheek adding gasoline to the wildfire searing on my face. His touch was so tentative... Like my skin was fragile as glass, like the thought of touching me so innocently as this alone was a sin, forbidden and taboo, but he couldn't help it...

'… I know I mustn't. But... I love you. I've been wanting to tell you for such a long time. No matter what I do, you always are on my mind. I love you more than anything in this world or another.'

The silver shine of the moon played with his silky, black hair, an adorably unusual crimson hue had risen up to dance on his lean face and his warm words rang in tune with his heartfelt smile ...and once it reached my ears like a barely audible, broken tape, I couldn't help but let out the sob that racked up my throat. Small droplets of water began staining the hoodie I had lazily slipped on that morning as tears hurriedly glided down my cheeks and dribbled down from the tip of my quivering chin. 

'Hey, what's with that face? … What do you mean you can't?'

~~Shut up~~

'What are you saying? I DO know you. I know that-'

_~~No, **No, NO**~~ _

'...I don't care! I don't... care. I have made up my mind. And I reached the conclusion to love you, no matter what. And to never leave your side, if you accept me.' 

~~This is torture~~

'So, don't lock me out, okay? I'll always be there for you. No matter what. Please never forget this truth, my shining star... My Sh-' 

**“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”**

I seethed in a sudden delirium, teeth bared frantically and eyes wide and bloodshot as they kept on spewing more bitter tears. The craze of unbearable pain had the blood coursing through my veins burning with the uncontrollable potency of a wildfire's blazing flames, shaky hands dropping powerlessly to my side before hustling to wildly grip at my throbbing skull-- short nails painfully delving into the tender skin of my scalp and fists clenching so tight that it felt as though my hair would rip right off my head. My eyes shut tightly and my shoulders shook rampantly as I bawled out in a frenzy of pent up emotion-- my mind trying desperately to calm down and soothe my pain, but finding the task impossible as image after flickering image of their smiling, dear faces flashed right before the obscure back of my eyelids. 

The abrupt outburst of mental denial coupled with the migraine of my ever present lack of sleep only amplified the ache making my temples pulse, the headache that came to shroud my skull only driving me to sob out louder. My throat felt as though it would split apart and start bleeding if I didn't manage to regain my composure any time soon. That the my concussion from the leash flared up again additionally, surely didn't help at all. 

“It doesn't matter! It all... doesn't matter now! Goddamn fucking liar! 

_Why...?_

“You... Asshole! You said we'd... You said nothing could ever keep us apart, so why are you-” 

I hissed through clenched teeth, between broken, breathless sobs, my voice dying down in my throat as my rage contorted into a dense fog of sorrow, engulfing me whole. 

“...You backstabbing, perfidious bastard...” 

I croaked out feebly, voice dead and small and spent, sniffling and raising a hand to weakly rub at the button of my runny nose. I stared down at the dying grass beside my legs, lips pressed close together to a firm line and eyes rendered to empty holes that lack any light or emotion. I must have looked like a bloody mess. My hair ruffled, strands sticking to my nose and cheekbones, eyes swollen from the crying and the tire, skin colorless and blear and lips chapped and cracked from the night's cold air as I sniffled and mewled to myself. 

_How pathetic._

I had almost coughed up a broken laugh at how pathetic I was.  
My eyes shut momentarily as I let my head drop back with a weak sigh, hitting the wall with a soft thud, struggling to clear the swirling fog of thoughts clouding my mind. 

_Why... Why did they all have to meet me? Everyone who only briefly crosses my way is torn into ruin.  
First my family...  
Then everyone...  
And Rantaro... The sole thought conquering my mind at when he smiles is how I failed him, too. How I don't deserve that he is so nice to me. He should be angry, no, he should be furiously mad, at least disappointed somewhere... I want him to be! They all should be so fucking mad- But he doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember what I failed to do. And instead I have his gleaming eyes, his dazzling smile and him approaching me like nothing went wrong... It's sickening. It's maddening, I just- I can't do anything, not even apologize as that would tip off the mastermind I knew him! And I need him to stand by my side if I want to win this. He clearly knows something... But the brash ignorance he doesn't even mean to have is driving me insane. _

A part of me hoped I had been blunt enough today to keep him at a distance so that I wouldn't have to look at him and relive this gut wrenching guilt over and over again... While the other wanted to slap me right across the face, screaming at me to pull myself together. Trying to make me understand I cannot be selfish here. That I had all the time for regret once we managed to get out of here and he remembered. And that, once this day came, maybe one day then, he'd be able to forgive me. 

_And once he did, maybe... They maybe... can, too? Maybe even... he...?_

A rattling breath escaped my lips as I forced my thoughts away from this justified spiral of self-blame, straining to excavate my heart from the depths it had plummeted into. 

_C'mon, quit boo-hooing. There's no sense in burying your head in the sands of self-pity. You owe him to make it right, now. You owe them all. Just what would they say if they could see you here, weeping over the past while you have important business to attend to? Get your senses together and back on your feet!_

And as easily as that, my tears dried down, leaving me with but a hint of that former pounding behind my forehead. The calm breathing I forced myself to made my bobbing shoulders relax gradually, while I struggled to stitch my heart back together again. 

_Come on. You have no time for this._

Having regained the grip on my resolve that had slipped my fingers at my thoughts earlier, I slapped my hands onto my cheeks to snap out of it. 

_Focus._

So I pushed everything aside. I banned that heart wrenching agony of memories back into the furthest corner of my mind to get back on my track. I had no other choice. It wouldn't do any good for no one if I seethed away in self pity now. 

_So then._

After that very fruitless investigation of gym and hallway, the only silver margin at the horizon was that strange message. 

_Horse A... The knight figure in chess resembles a horse, and one could place it well on the A column... But there was no chessboard or whatever on this campus, at least not that I found it. ...That means that's not it, most probably. And even if it was, one'd still need a number to determine the right field for it to stand on. ...It sucks knowing the answer for a question yet unknown. And the worst is when you can't trace back to the question from the answer._

Groaning a sigh of temporary(!) defeat, I gave up mulling over it for the moment. 

_No sense pondering with this little information. I'd need more to solve that mystery.  
Speaking of mystery, Kokichi... Had I overreacted? It didn't really seem like he was so on the get go to make me his enemy. But he clearly wasn't happy about me either. … I really don't get this guy._

Having took the time to actually sort out my thoughts, I was left with a clear mind and a resolve stronger than ever. I had to gather as much information as I could to get the high ground... And win this killing game. There was no way around it. And I would have everyone escape with me. After all, such a game was not won by outfoxing the others, but by sorting out who can be trusted and defeating the mastermind. That meant sorting out whoever collaborated with 'Junko' and Monokuma. 

_And my field of suspects already is slimmed down. It would just draw too much attention if a male was to intrude in the girl's bathroom to use the secret passageway to the hidden room. So there were...  
Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist  
Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid  
Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master (Lucky guess here)  
Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician (by her appearance)  
Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate ...Artist?  
Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate ...Normal Girl … I really had no clue what she was about.  
Miu Iruma, the Ultimate … damn, I should really ask around for everyone's talent.  
Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate … Oh, I didn't yet approach her, did I? Well, from what I know,  
the Ultimate Assassin, I guess there's no need to learn her cover up story.  
Keebo, the Ultimate Robot as he is, by fact, a person without gender. ...I have to clarify if he actually identifies himself as male, I don't want to simply put him into a drawer.  
And myself._

10 possible suspects, including myself, and one of us guilty of collaborating with Monokuma. And I swore I would find them, even if it took my final breath to expose them.  
This vow in heart, I jumped up to my feet, the orbs I called eyes flapping open to gleam in determination. 

“Alright!” 

There was still time in this night, and I didn't plan to waste just another second of it. I did as I went before, walking off every inch of that boiler room, pebbles screeching under my soles and particularly avoiding to drop into the manhole leading off to that ridiculous and pathetic trap. A hint of fury crawled up the back of my neck as I sneered into the dark pit. 

_This pathetic trap … No, no sense pondering about that now. It was made to make us angry._

Following my inner imperative of not wasting time, I pushed that, too, aside, directing my attention towards the walls.  
I had only a few hours until dawn. Then again, I wouldn't return to 'my' tree. Kokichi knew where it was and I was not too eager to stumble into a prank all drowsy.  
Letting my fingers run over the rough concrete, I traced the veins of green life forking through the stale, gray stone while making my way through the vast, rounded room. The moss tickled beneath my fingertips, squishing at the lightest amount of pressure-- the softness was a nice contrast to the grinding rock scratching at my calloused, worn hands. 

~~Almost like his skin~~

The lively muscle in my chest clenched, tearing at the hurried stitches upon this thought. My heart still ached deeply from where it was pulsing within my chest, and I half-heartedly chided it for its childishness. It wasn't like it hadn't gone through worse than a breakdown or a panic attack. No, it had gone through much, much worse... And it had been so long... 

_So why?  
Why did it hurt now? Why did it still hurt?  
Why do I still..._

My nails buried themselves in the gushy flesh of my palms as I pressed my hands to fists, forcibly smothering the thought once again. 

_I mustn't think about it. About him. I have an important task, I mustn't get deterred now.  
He wouldn't want that either. He despised unprofessionality, just like I did._

Shaking my head to rid myself of that sickeningly bittersweet fog of memories, my heart jumped a beat as my gaze caught at something curious. 

“Huh-” 

I was standing left beside that gigantic boiler, staring up the brick wall right beside the left door leading to the rest of the courtyard. And there it was, written in the same font as on the stone outside. 'Twins B', it read. 

_Twins... B... Well, it's common knowledge Junko had a twin sister she killed off herself in a killing game. But what does that B mean? Surely, they, Horse A and Twins B could be two public keys for encryption... But without the private key from 'Junko', or whereever that recorded footage is sent to, I wouldn't know for sure. Or I am thinking far too complicated. I guess the only people actually capable of encryption here... Well, alright, there are a few. Keebo, myself, Harukawa and 'Junko' for certain, but who knows what the others are capable of? But why should there be two public keys if it actually were for encryption? … By the state of knowledge now, these two messages could be anything._

I shook my head with a sigh, turning my head away from the cryptic writing in front of me. 

“Nope.” 

Leaving a mental note, I proceeded with searching the rest of the room before coming to the conclusion I wouldn't be productive enough with my fatigue lilting at the edges of my vision. My emotional outburst had my energy reserves seeping into the chilly air enveloping me. Though I tried my hardest to work around it, my limbs turned heavier and heavier by the second and my brain became shrouded with the fog of exhaustion, numbing my hurt and thinking with a veil of sleepiness. I wouldn't notice everything that I would come across, I had to begrudgingly realize. 

_Stupid me._

Groaning to myself, I decided to climb the dormitory for the night, too tired to go and search another safe tree. Careful not to disturb anyone's sleep, I clambered up the facade, hopping up from windowstill to windowstill, coming to lie atop the roof, panting. I hadn't been so much out of breath since forever, muscles burning as I rested atop the modern concrete building, careful not to touch the glass compartiment. Once my breathing had taken on it's calm rhythm again, blackness conquered my vision and my exhaustion knocked me into a deep slumber. 

Monokuma Theater

“People so often say it's the past that defines us.  
We're ridden by habits, tortured by sins, consoled by memories...  
But this is stupid, I say. Stupid!  
When we always delve around in what was, life gets so boringly repetitive! And mimicking already committed murders makes you easier to catch, too.  
You have to live in the moment, celebrate each dawn anew! Only then can you come up with the plan to fulfill your dreams of that one big crime you've always wanted to pull off! Be innovative, create something entirely new!  
As your teacher, I am here to encourage you to flannel the flames of your creativity!  
Quit looking back and set your sights towards the horizon!  
That's where your wonderful, murderous future awaits you.” 


	8. A new dawn, a new hope?

“RISE-AND-SHINE, URSINE.”

_Wha..._

My brain sedately managed to identify my surroundings as black, around a pounding ache behind my temples. I couldn't really move, it was like I was suspended in some sticky, thick liquid, feeling somewhat detached from reality.

“WAKE-UP.”

A mechanical voice reached my ears, stinging and making the hair at the back of my neck stand up in alarm. It tool me a while until I realized the meaning of the words it had spoken, my lids heavy as though they weighed a ton each.

_What the-_

“WAKE-UP, YOU-USELESS-BASTARD.”

Reality clashing with the numbness in my mind, I remembered what that all was about, replacing the heaviness in my limbs with a feeling of dread. My eyes flapped open and I propelled myself onto my feet, bringing as much distance between me and that nightmare green Monokuma as possible with one leap.

“You-”

I planted my feet into the concrete of the roof, eyes narrowing on Monodam which stared blankly back at me, no emotion to be seen on its teddy bear face. Taking in our surroundings, I still was atop the dormitory roof, the sun already tinting the edges of the sky behind the bars of that cage we were in with flaming golden tones. It was dawn.  
“What do you want, Monokub?”

The small bear waddled up to me in the most menacing way waddling is possible to be, its stuffy, coddly limbs more a hindrance at the emotion it wanted to convey. It took a while until it stood right in front of me, staring up to my face, radiating hostility.

“THIS-IS-AN-OFFICIAL-ANNOUNCEMENT-FROM-THE-ULTIMATE-ACADEMY-FOR-GIFTED-JUVENILES. WE-ARE-GLAD-TO-INFORM-YOU-THE-CONSTRUCTION-OF-YOUR-ACCOMMODATION-HAS-BEEN-COMPLETED. CHECK-AND-COLLECT-YOUR-KEY-IN-YOUR-ROOM-BEFORE-SOMEONE-ELSE-STEALS-IT.”   
The monotonous voice stopped right there, telling me it was the end of the message. I blinked at the bear that only turned its back on me, toddling towards the edge of the roof.  
“SO-LONG, BEAR-WELL.”  
And with not even a glance backwards, it jumped off, disappearing into thin air as I checked whether it impacted at the floor or not.

_Curious._

Breathing a sigh, I shook my head in resignation, my messy hair still ruffled from the unsteady night's sleep I had. Dried tears had left crusty trails on my cheeks, straining my skin at the lightest amount of distortion, and my lips, too, tasted salty around the chipped surface. Apparently, I had wept in my sleep. That at least, would explain this headache and the puffiness of my eyes, I concluded with another sigh, rubbing the salt off my cheeks.

_Well, after that throwback, yesterday, I guess that's not too surprising._

Faint images flashed alive in front of my inner eye once more, playing like an ancient videotape, cracking at the edges, rolling off the camera roll these super old black and white clips. His eyes, his smile, his beautiful, perfect face, his warmth... It was faint and it tore a hole into my heart to even think of it, but it also was consoling, in a way.

'My shining star. No matter where we will be after this night... Know that I will always keep you in my heart.'

He always had a hang for these unbearably sappy, cheesy lines. As the Ultimate Actor, that perhaps wasn't too surprising and normally, I wouldn't even have deemed anything alike the truth.... But hearing it with his voice just felt right.   
So right it destroyed something inside of me as I remembered it, bringing me to the edge of crying once again.

_Heh._

Back then I would have never thought it'd come to something like this here. Me stuck in a killing game with 16 other people... Syo stuck in a birdcage, meant to kill to escape.

I blew the breath out of my lungs, letting my gaze wander up into the sky, overcome with nostalgia.

“...Ren...”

I wanted to cry, my breath catching, ready to make my voice hiccup again, but my tears had dried down. I had used them all up last night, and my newly gained determination, too, prevented me from delving in again. Instead, emptiness spread and filled me out, shrouding my heart in cold.

_Maybe it's better like this. ...I better check that room this Monokub mentioned._

Nodding to myself, I draped the rope around the sole, small chimney pointing like a lanky finger to the sky before I let myself drop from the edge, rappelling the building in lightning speed, the rope's friction tugging at my palms. I met the ground prepared, pulling the rope towards me so it'd drop off easily, rolling it up neatly before making my way inside the big, modern looking dormitory complex.

“Oh, you, here? What a surprise.”

As soon at the glass door opened in front of me, Hoshi exited his room, shooting me a curious glance with his stale gray, empty eyes. 

“Ah, well, could ask the same thing. You, awake?”

He huffed, small shoulders jumping towards the glass ceiling overhead.  
“It's morning. In prison, we always started at dawn. We worked all day, eating while we were busy. At night, all we could do was sleep. ...Inside these walls, I lived a frighteningly disciplined life. Anyway, I'm more surprised you're up already.”

_Prison... Huh. So it is likely he is * the * Ryoma Hoshi. The tennis pro that single-handedly slaughtered a whole mafia lineage._

I gave him an amused look, shoving my hands onto my hips.  
“Well... My situation's similar. My day always started at dawn, since I was a kid. It kinda stuck with me.”

Hoshi looked even more intrigued than before, peering up into my eyes.  
“That sounds rough. ...But since you're here, and not somewhere else... Does that mean your room has been finished?”

I let my gaze wander through the circular room with the pixelated images of the respective owners over the now seventeen doors, before I nodded towards the one that belonged to me.  
“Well, so did that Monokub tell me, at least. So I came to check it out.”

He nodded absently, humming, before lifting his hand and turning to go.  
“Well then, don't let me stop ya. See ya at breakfast, Sennyu.”

“Sure thing.”

Just as he left the building and I had made my way to stand in front of my room, the next doors opened, having Harukawa and Kirumi exit. The first didn't pay any attention at all to me or the maid, exiting the dormitory without so much than a 'good morning'. But, frankly, I wasn't too eager to get buddy buddy with her, either, so I didn't mind too much.

“Ah, good morning, Akiko. I see you rise early?”

Kirumi smiled warmly at me from atop the black iron staircase leading to her room, hands folded politely in front of her. Craning my head up to meet her kind, but distant eyes, I reciprocated her smile with a nod.

“Yes, I rise every morning at dawn. I suspect you do the same?”

She inclined her head upon my inquiry, descending the stairs gracefully so that we could speak on eye level. Well nearly eye level, since she still was taller than me.  
“Indeed. To best fulfill my master's wishes, it is my duty as a maid to be ever vigilant at the maximum of hours a day.”

_Phew. That sounds... exhausting._

“Your devotion is admirable, Kirumi.”

Her eyes fluttered shut in a polite display of embarrassment, lashes flickering like I had just complimented a princess of the Victorian era, and not Kirumi. Her lips curved upward in a light, abashed smile as she inclined her head once more.  
“I thank you, Akiko. I do my best to live up to your high opinion of me.”

Then, as though she had been the center of attention long enough in her opinion, she gave me a curious look.  
“Yet, I hope you do not mind if I ask, but what brings you here, Akiko? Did you not mention you were staying outside?”

I smiled.  
“I had word the construction of my room had been completed once I woke up, so I came to check.”

“Oh, why of course. My apologies, I did not mean to hold you off. However, may I ask what you would like to eat for breakfast this morning?”

Furrowing my brows, I hummed in thought. I wasn't really hungry, and that wouldn't change in the three hours until the morning announcement. The flashbacks of him had spoiled my appetite a little.

“Oh, uhm... I do not want to be a bother, Kirumi.”

“I assure you, you are not.”

Though she didn't say it, it was clear she wouldn't take a 'nothing, thanks' for an answer. She was not pushy, no, it was something more subtle, but equally efficient. I sighed.

“Alright, if you insist on it. ...Something light, preferably without eggs. I would like to tiptoe around feeling sick due to a heavy meal after this night.”

She nodded one last time, smiling back at me.  
“Understood. I will have it prepared when we meet at the dining hall. Please excuse me now, I have preparations to make.”

Waiting for me to give her permission to leave, she only then turned to go, leaving me finally alone again with my hand at the doorknob.  
“Now then...”  
Turning it, I entered the room.

At first and second glance, my surroundings in dark grey and red resembled a not too shabby bedroom. To my right, a black door led off to a bathroom with shower, while in front of me, a carpet in warm violet tones was spread on the floor, on it, a comfortable-looking, red, plush armchair facing a wooden table with some sort of chandelier standing atop it. Dangling from the artisan metal standee were two keys, one probably the key to this room... But what that heart-shaped key was, I had no clue. At the far right wall, a bed stood next to a modest working desk with chair and bin. It was like the furnishing standard of a student's apartment, middle-class, but I didn't mind. I was used to far worse circumstances. Taking a few steps into the room, my eyes caught at something resembling a closet of some sort, and curiosity taking the better of me, I opened it.

“Wh-what the-”

Lined up orderly was one and the same outfit, over and over, at least a dozen times, consisting of a black, skintight jumpsuit thingy without sleeves, covering legs and torso, reaching about three fingers below my collarbones, above, gray shorts with a variety of belts and pouches, a mossy green, bellytop shirt, a short, gray vest probably reaching to my seventh rib, ankleboots and a knifeholder for the thigh. And to perfectly round it, there were optional bandages and red scarfs lined up in the back of the closet.  
…

_They don't expect me to wear that, do they?  
…. Well, taking by the circumstance there is nothing else in there, they seem to want me to wear that. ... No one else but the Ultimate Adventurer could find use for such clothes but the Ultimate Survival Artist. These clothes would be pretty much how a child would imagine such a person to dress like... If they paid attention to fanservice needs._

“Rise and Shine, Ursine!”

I whipped around at the voice, staring back at the yellow bear having appeared by the bedside in my room. My eyes narrowed briefly; I had no intention whatsoever to be friendly in any way to these bears.  
“...What is it, Monokub?”

Monosuke scoffed, coming clumsily waddling my way with its short limbs.  
“Pah. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for ya and that's how ya greet me?”

If the emotions conveyed through a stare had any effect on the physical world, the bear would freeze solid to the ground.  
“Precisely. Now, what is the reason for you intruding in my personal bedroom? Without even so much than having ringed first?”

It didn't sound like it actually felt any remorse as it replied.  
“Ah, my bad. … I came to explain the outfits in the closet. As you are now officially a student here, we expect you to wear your uniform. However you style it, I don't care, but you won't get any other clothes.”

_Huh. Welp, not too surprising, I guess._

“Was that it?”

“Pretty much so.”

Silence hung over the room, but Monosuke didn't disappear like Monodam did. It was obvious it still wanted something.

“... What. Don't you have a funeral to crash or something?”

I was towering over the bear, glowering down at it, arms crossed in front of my chest. After this night where I didn't wake up from just as rested as usual and this bear's (former?) attitude towards me, I must admit I was kind of pissed. Why did it keep standing there?

“... So long, bear well.”  
And so Monosuke took its leave, leaving me alone in my room yet again.

_What was that about? It almost was like it wanted to say something else. So then, why didn't it?_

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, reaching for the first outfit hanging right in front of me.  
“Nah, if it was something important, it would have gotten out with it.”

Unless it was something not meant for the cameras and microphones to record. …

_What am I saying? A Monokub, having something traitorous to say? There would be a cold day in hell before any of those useless plush teddies would confide in me._

I snatched the key to my room from the standee and brought everything with me to the bathroom. Because now, I really, reaaaallly needed a shower first before meeting up with the others again. 

“Geez man...”

I didn't feel just as relaxed like that for an eternity. Which was weird, because literally everything at this place was set out to have me killed. Or to make me suffer mental turmoil. Whatever Monokuma just wanted.   
But having the waterdrops drum their unique rhythm on my shoulders, stubbornly falling onto that tightly knotted, tense bundle of musculature, I could sense the stinging that had ailed me since I woke up here easing until it was a mere background detail. Enveloped by the dense fog of hot steam, I couldn't help but breathe an exhausted sigh at all that weight slipping off my shoulders as easily as fabric would.

With water dappling my skin, making my hair stick messily to my head, I stretched to the ceiling, or rather, I wound up, like a cat lolling at dawn's first rays reaching its fur. One could think my bones broke by the cracking and crushing sounds emitting from my joints, and my jaw, too, as it unhinged to send a yawn out into the world.

I really hadn't slept well at all.

After I had finished washing my hair, I lingered in the shower's warm stream, hands pressed flat against the chilly wall of the cabin, reluctant to leave this small safe haven, however fake that feeling might be.   
After all, that, what was waiting outside was a pure nightmare with no avail. Even that feeling of privacy was fake. I could still sense eyes resting on me, making my nose wrinkle in repulsion.

_Spying on people while they are in the bathroom, too? Disgusting._

Dropping back into my small form, my wrinkled fingers reached for the faucet to turn it off, and left clear fingerprints on the clouded glass door as I pushed it open, causing an icy shiver to run down my spine as the cold air and reality from the bathroom enveloped me once again. Singular droplets of water beaded my now curly hair as I stepped out, last remnants of the warm embrace of the shower running down my lean frame. The black towel I had prepared was unbearably soft on my skin, eerily consoling at this moment of vulnerability. While rubbing off the false glamour of safety, I took the time to trace my scars, ever staining the smoothness of the skin of my back and torso. They were protruding, contrasting from my pale skin as criss-crossing, stark white lines with ever different breadth. Some were ragged, others neat and clean, some cut deep and others were shallow, and every once in a while, they stung with the ache of wounds long healed and forgotten.   
But I mustn't forget them. Every single one has taught me a valuable lesson. Without them, I likely wouldn't be alive anymore.

As I shot a look in the mirror, I first didn't recognize the small, worn-out woman gazing back. Deep, dark bags weighed down her eyes and once her sharp, keen eyes had closely studied the blear, dull surface of my face, her lips parted in another sigh, synchronous to mine.

I really looked like a total mess. 

Tentatively reaching out for my neck, I had my fingers brush against the sensitive skin to check whether it still was hurt to find it healed and all well.

“At least that's back to normal.”

The memory of the metallic leash digging into my flesh, mangling my throat and my mind growing hazy at the lack of oxygen sent chills down my spine upon recollection.  
Hurrying to shake that thought from my mind, I snatched the new clothes and put them on. 

Once finished, I looked back at myself in the mirror, trying to suppress a snort at what I saw.

“Sheesh.”

Whoever designed that certainly knew how to underline I was by no means a stick on two legs. The shorts put not too little emphasis to my hip area, whereas the cropped, bellytop shirt knew how to accentuate my chest, while the skintight jumpsuit drew attention to my small waist and defined abs.   
…

I was at a loss. 

_That's what they expect me to wear, every day from now, until I am killed? … They want me to die in these disgraceful clothes?!_

A groan of embarrassment slipped past my lips, my former crestfallen self shifting to one of fiery cheeks and shame. I buried my face in a hand, hoping it would turn out to be a bad dream, a tasteless joke of some sort, yet unfortunately, it remained as it was.

“...Noooo...”  
Whining to myself, I once again looked down on myself, around the red fabric I had tied around my right wrist, to see nothing at all had changed. Breathing one last sigh of resignation, I let my hands drop to my side, shaking my head.

_There's nothing to be done about it. If I have to wear this to survive... then so be it.  
...Hopefully father doesn't see me in this._

Swiftly cleaning up behind myself, I snatched both keys and my Monopad, before departing out for a morning run around the courtyard and some light workout. 

Maybe I'll look a bit more normal when my skin gets a healthier tone to it.


	9. Plans for the day are best not made alone

“175. 176. 178. 179. 180. 181...”

I was counting aloud to myself as there was no one around. The world shifted from upside down to the right way and back at each of the jackknife repetitions, blood pulsing behind my forehead if I waited too long with the next one. Whenever I pulled myself upward, the branch I had wound my knees over creaked silently, leaves rustling in tune of my beating heart. 

It were only a few minutes until the morning announcement, punctual to the close end of my workout. And it was good I chose to do so. It had been a while since I last trained after all, so I had been concerned whether my stamina had depleted.

“196. 197... 198... 199... 200!”

Flopping powerlessly downwards, I let myself dangle from the tree, energy coursing all through my system as I breathed deeply, closing my eyes a while to calm down. I felt a little exhausted, yet it was the good kind of exhausted, one to easily recover from, making my limbs and mind feel light. Another plus of that early workout was that I got all these depressed thoughts out of my system, at least for a short while. So I embraced this feeling of lightness and exhaustion, my heartbeat gradually returning to its average rate.

“Whoa! That was hella impressive, Akiko!”

Furrowing my brows, I opened my eyes to stare right back into the reversed, marvelling face of Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master. I let myself glide off the tree, smoothly landing on my feet before turning back at her. She had been watching each of my movements with amazement, apple green eyes gleaming at me.

“Ah... How long have you been watching me...?”

There was actually no point in asking. I had spotted her cowering behind the pillar of the school building after my fiftieth repetition, stalking my routine ever since. It was almost ridiculous she actually thought she had been hidden properly. Twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, her gaze trailed off as her insecurity painted her face in a faint pink.

“Oh, not too long. I had just been passing by, really.”

As though a light bulb turned on inside her head, her face flicked towards me with nervestricken, shifty eyes. Inquisitiveness conquered my emotions while she panickedly searched my face for any sign of my discomfort. But I smiled patiently, speaking in a calm, gentle voice to take some of her queasiness off her.

“Is something the matter? You look... agitated.”

Chabashira blinked furiously at me, before bringing the tips of her index finger together, squirming shyly. Her lashes fluttered abashed before she spoke with slightly trembling lips.

“N-no, I'm fine! I'm all fine, a-okay, really.”

“Alright.”

But she definitely didn't look like that was the case. In fact, rather much the opposite. Though I haven't seen her doing any exercise, she was breathing heavily, but bated, as though she didn't want me to notice her lungs pumping. The light shade of pink had spread all over her face by now and for a moment, it even looked like she was salivating as she secretly ogled over me, her gaze hungry enough to devour me whole.

_…. A-okay, I see._

Yet I kept on smiling at her, even as an awkward silence rose up to hang between us. A silence I didn't break until it took up an entire minute of time, clearing my throat.

“...Ah, anyway, good that you're here. I totally forgot there was something I wanted to ask you.”

This apparently shook her from her … whatever state she has been in, apple green eyes riddled with curiosity.  
“Oh? I'd be happy to help at anything you ask!”

Taking up a flashy fighting stance, she gleamed at me, pride and care radiating from every inch of her form.  
“Do you need a bodyguard? I'll be happy to protect you and Himiko from any danger! Or... Do you need help in reaching a certain book in the library? You can use me as a stepstool, I don't mind!”  
…

She really looked eager to comply to anything I would ask of her, strange enough. I would be labeled a liar if I said I anticipated something like that from her. Sure, I did get she was not too fond of the male gender, but that she would let me step on her... Looking into her green orbs flaming with the fire of earnesty, she actually did mean it that way. Waving with my hands, I shook my head, too, an awkward feeling rising up in my chest.

“Ah, no, nothing of that kind, sorry. I just was curious whether I'm right with my guess concerning your Ultimate Talent, since we never properly introduced ourselves.”

Her eyes widened at that, flabbergasted as she stared back at me for a moment, before that surprise grew into straight-up amazement.

“Whoaa... You're right, I never did... But you have it figured out nonetheless? That's so cool!”

Furrowing my brows at the growing awkwardness in my chest, I dismissively waved my hands again, not used to that many compliments at once.  
“Ah, no... You don't even know yet if I got it right. It's too early to praise me for that...”

A squeal emitted from her throat; one that four-year-old girls would let out when they see a fluffy kitten; as she pressed her eyes shut, waddling with her arms like a teenage fangirl.  
“Oooooh, you're soo humble! I bet you got it right though, no doubt!”

The rising awkwardness now mixed with embarrassment and enveloped my heart entirely, pouring a hint of pink onto my cheeks while I adamantly cast my gaze aside, scratching my cheek.  
“Okay, if you say so. ...Taking what I heard into consideration... Are you, perhaps, the Ultimate Aikido Master?”

Given she's always on and about over that Neo-Aikido... And always takes on these wide stances faintly reminding of Aikido... I actually was quite certain. But all these compliments from her had taken me off guard, making me feel genuinely strange. I was not nearly as great as she made it sound.

“Whoaa! I knew it, you're a genius! You got it right, first guess! That's right, I'm Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master!”

The way she gleamed at me only made me feel more out of place, chuckling queasily to myself.  
“Ahaha... Well... Every dog has its day, right?”

Clearing my throat, I mentally slapped myself to snap out of it, reminding myself of the direness of the situation I was in. Reunited with my composure, I smiled calmly back at her, inobtrusively searching her face for any sign of deceit as I voiced my request.  
“Anyway... Since my hunch was proven true... Would you mind sparring with me sometime? I used to train several martial arts and I wonder how I could hold up against a true master.”

Chabashira stared back at me with huge, puzzled, round eyes, lips ajar. She blinked slowly, as though her brain was taking its needed time to process each and every word I had said and let it seep into her very soul. 

“You want...”

Her voice was unsure, ringing with a tremor of disbelief as she closely studied my face. It was as though she wanted to make sure she actually did understand what I said the correct way...

But I actually couldn't think of any wrong way to interpret my words.

Once she found her thoughts confirmed, a sweet, gleaming smile blossomed like a rose on her face and she energizedly clapped her hands together.

“Naturally I'd love to help you, Akiko! We can meet up in the gym after breakfast, if you like! Or... later is fine, too! You can even wake me at night, I'll be ever ready!”

An amused huff slipped past my lips as I arched a brow at her clumsy, fired-up form. She was overflowing with excitement, brimming with glee, in fact, if these emotions were something physical, we both would be drowning in it by now. It was kind of cute beside that awkwardness. Somehow.   
Perhaps because she was like a dog, tail wagging as it waited in anticipation for me to toss the ball? 

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, Chabashira-san. And after breakfast doesn't sound too bad, actually. Just please, don't hold back for me, okay? I want my training to be sincere.”

She nodded eagerly, bracing her fist.  
“Of course! My master always used to say if you want to reach anything, you have to do it right!”

 _And so I will._  
“That's the spirit. I'm looking forward to it.”

She beamed from ear to ear.  
“Me too! ...Well then, I better go and prepare then! See ya at breakfast, Akiko!”

And so, she departed, quietly squealing to herself as though I was a celebrity she just had cleared for a date. Breathing out a huff of amusement, I shook my head, proceeding with my after-workout stretching routine.

_I really wonder what the 'Ultimate Aikido Master' is capable of..._

“Ah! Good morning, Akiko.”

Bowing to my right leg in a split, I had to crane my head upwards to even see who just spoke to me. Once I recognized the person towering over me, I felt a smile tug the corners of my mouth upward, a feeling of comfort embracing my heart.

“Good morning, Keebo. You are out quite early.”

Whirling around, I propelled myself back up on my feet so he and I could speak on eye level. I really hated nothing more than people talking down on me, be it metaphorically or practically. Keebo's sky blue orbs twinkled back at me in the morning sun as he smiled.

“I would not say early. After all, the morning announcement will play in two minutes.”

_Two minutes, hm... Then everyone will see me in these clothes._

So much I didn't want that to happen, I was aware I couldn't just ditch breakfast like that. And Chabashira didn't mention my new wardrobe either, so, maybe it wasn't just as special as I thought it was. But I didn't mind that at all.

'Not special? Everything looks special on you.'

~~No, not again~~

'And that's the unshakable, irrefutable truth.'

Ren's face resurfaced in my mind, sending ice cold needles to pierce my heart. I felt my expression derail, but I couldn't do much as I struggled to swallow the chunky, pointless feelings of nostalgia and heartbreak, locking them away deeply again. I couldn't afford the mastermind to find out about my weakness. They must never find out, under any circumstance.

Absorbed and delved deep into thought, I hardly acknowledged the way he was taking me in, as well; the way his rather broad shoulders gradually sulked and the worry that contorted his face into a meek frown as he keenly studied the emptiness abounding the dark pupils of my eyes. 

“Is everything alright? You look so ...serious.”

I blinked, partially because his sudden concern took me off guard, other to get rid of the misty tears that had stained my vision, before I looked up to him, putting a smile forward.

“I am fine.”

Though I knew such a simple statement was easy to refute, I couldn't really bring myself to say anything else, smiling kindly as I fought with that lump over the space in my throat.

_Why can't he just stay in this box I made for him? At least until I managed to end this?_

“Are you certain?”

The pure concern in Keebo's voice felt like a punch straight to my gut, but I clung onto my nice mask for dear life, refining my smile to shine even brighter yet as though my survival depended on it.

“Absolutely. Please do not worry about me. I simply didn't sleep quite as well last night.”

Then, taking looking down on myself as an excuse to avert my gaze, I groaned a sigh of discomfort.

“...And being told I had to wear this... Well.”

At the silence that followed, I could sense the busy hum emanating from the gears in Keebo's head turning and whirling, pure cluelessness seeping from every word he spoke next.

“You are discomfited...? I am having trouble to understand... These clothes look great on you, why do you feel uncomfortable wearing them?”

I found myself being rendered speechless awhile, blankly staring back at him, before hiding my face behind my hand with another groan.

“... The problem is not whether it looks good. It is just... drawing emphasis to delicate areas in a way I'm not too fond of. It's...”  
Humiliating.  
Embarrassing.  
Awful.  
“... making me feel exposed in a way.”  
And quite creepy to know they know my measurements.

Again terribly aware of the black jumpsuit tightly hugging my body, leaving literally nothing to imagination, my discomfort didn't ease as Keebo's face flushed. He hurried to avert his gaze as he scurried to utter a meek apology, glowing in deep scarlet, what he tried to hide with trembling hands by pulling his collar upwards.

“I-I... Oh, Uhm. ...I'm sorry I didn't realize- Uhh...”

The amusement bubbling up behind my sternum at his very innocent reaction soon took over my mind, painting a faint smile on my face and taking a bit of the nausea from me.

_Like a flustered teenager... Though I guess that's what he is, alright._

“...Don't worry about it. It's hard, sometimes, to read between the lines. I'm not mad or something.” 

Keebo's eyes widened indescribably, twinkling, no, shining with so much bafflement they were two suns of surprise embed into his immaculate skin, while conveying both gratefulness and understanding... I found it tremendously hard to decipher what exactly he wanted to express.

“Akiko...!”

_What? What was it? Did I say something awkward?_

“...Yeah?”

But as it turned out, my worries had been unjustified. A broad, bright smile split Keebo's face as he nodded at me.

“Thank you. For your nice and patient explanation, without ridiculing me.”

At that, my brow flicked upward upon the inquisitiveness that found its way into my voice.

“Uh... You're welcome, but... That's nothing you should be thanking me for. We all are still learning this complex task of reading the air, robot or not. It's normal to struggle sometimes, right?”

Staring down at his hands, he let out a defeated sigh, voice riddled with bereft and resignation.  
“Well, maybe for humans. But as a robot... People do not understand that my AI is equipped to learn and mature just like a human brain. They claim my functions are pretty much average... So they pick on me for not being the perfect machine they envisioned.”

Yet before I could react in any way, he had taken a step forward, glowering down at me, the representative of the human race, with such passion and determination it was hard not to back down a step.

“And that although my body has been designed to be perfectly energy-efficient! A single charging keeps me functioning for a week! And my visual acuity is and will always be 20/13, no matter my age! In addition, my warm breath functions as a dryer! Case in point, my hand can turn into a multi-tool! With both hands, I have 20 tools at my disposal! My finger can detect wafting aromas, and even distinguish between different scents! I also have a music player for when I'm bored. I can even play tapes and records! And all of that is solely possible due to my compact, lightweight design! I am truly incomparable!”

By the time he was finished, he was towering enragedly over me, having bowed over, my sole possible line of action was to bend backwards and stare, trying to process the flood of information he had just unleashed upon me.  
“... Incomparable, indeed.”  
Right. That was because there really is no competition in the field of robotics, other than factory machines or roombas. And Keebo had as much in common with a roomba as a human got with an amoeba. So I smiled, planting my feet and steadying my knees to not fall backwards.  
“It's true. You really are unique, Keebo.”

Nodding harshly, he answered my smile with a glare teachers would put on after scolding a wayward child.  
“That is correct.”

He remained bent forward, apparently having talked oneself in such a fit of rage he didn't even notice it, sky blue hues locking with my own, staring intensely. And with such an intensity, I couldn't help but wonder whether he actually still was aware he was talking to me. His eyes were begging for validation behind the rough, standoffish and stale gaze I didn't even want to imagine how much scratches his ego had suffered over the years.

“But since you are so unique... If you don't mind... May I ask you a question?”

Seemingly, that was enough to bring him back to his senses and he blinked furiously, eyes darting around to take in the situation before scrambling backwards, allowing me to straighten up again.

“A-Ah, I am sorry. And I certainly do not mind, Akiko. Ask me anything you like. However, I cannot answer any questions about the technology used to create me.”

I nodded.  
“Alright. So... You said you had no need to sleep. But then, do you, or can you, eat?”

His shoulders sagged as he averted his gaze, his mellow voice now a meek, reluctant admission he forced himself to utter.  
“... … No.”

“Oh- I didn't mean to poke into a sensitive topic there.”

Keebo shook his head, gaze turning far away as he sighed, bereft weighing down his shoulders even more.   
“No, it's fine, just... Though I cannot eat, food still looks delicious to me. The unfairness of it all pains me.”

Tilting to the side, I caught his gaze with my eyes, leading it up to my face again as I straightened, smiling encouragingly at him.  
“Yeah, that is pretty much cruel. But you actually can read the air, you said? Pollutant air detecting technology or something?”

A smile spread over his face as he looked back at me, bereft blown away by the wind. His cheeks began glowing with a subtle hint of pink as he nodded-- I couldn't help but deepen my smile at the hint of how such a simple gesture could cheer him up again.

“This is correct. I possess sensors at my fingertips that allow me to replicate the sensation of smelling, too. I'm flattered that you remember.”

My shoulders jumped upwards as I shrugged idly, dismissing the compliment with not another thought to it.  
“Sometimes I think my memory is the only good thing about me. But then I woke up here with little to no memories, so that falls flat as an redeeming quality.”  
I didn't allow him to react to that remark as I clapped my hands together, closing the topic, and gleamed at him.  
“Anyway... When you can smell, you already have roughly 90 percent of what it takes to experience taste! I'm sure your creator, Professor Idabashi, would add the missing features to you if you asked.” 

Keebo's eyes widened an absurd amount, sparkling even brighter than the sun now as he leaned forward, amazement and excitement written all over his face.  
“90 percent already? And... you really mean it? What would be the features I needed? I'll be requesting them right away, when we get out of here!”

A scoff passed my lips as an retort, making me shove my hands onto my hips.  
“Naturally I mean it! Why should I lie about that, silly?”

His cheeks flared alight for a moment before he violently shook his head, eyes sparkling even more than before as he pleaded.  
“Then please enlighten me, Sennyu-san! What is it that I lack to experience taste?”

Lifting my hands in the attempt to soothe his agitated self, I arched a brow, sighing lowly.  
“No need to be so formal. Akiko's fine with me. And for the features, right off the bat...”

My gaze trailed off as my mind did, mumbling my train of thoughts so that Keebo could follow them, too. Subconsciously, my hand had wandered upwards to my chin upon my ramblings.

“You would need sensors to take in the consistence of food... And some sort of saliva-like liquid to pick apart the nutrients and 'crack open' the glucose. I believe that is the greatest difference. You can get a basic idea of how something tastes by the smell of it, but mixed with the saliva in ones mouth, it unfolds new dimensions. Oh, and you would need to digest to efficiently make use of the chemical energy locked in food and to get rid of what cannot be converted to nutrients. Perhaps the energy 'won' by this kind of eating can delay the need for your recharging by a few days, too!” 

A hum overtook me as I shifted my weight over to one leg, completely delved into this what-if scenario.  
“However, it is still not possible to efficiently convert chemical into electrical energy, and even less to save it in a way for later use. ...It might take more advanced technology than first anticipated. Urgh, if I only had my laptop with me, I'm sure I could come up with something, but at this rate...”

“Oh, no, it's fine!”   
Comes Keebo's retort, startling me out of my thoughts and making me whip my head to face him. In Keebo's face was nothing but a fond smile shining my way, and blue eyes so abound with kindness it would make any emo sick.  
“I am certain that your impulses on that matter will inspire Professor Idabashi. It fills me with gratefulness to find you so concerned and delved into the matter of... myself.”

Keebo cleared his throat awkwardly, only emphasizing the chuckle that was creeping up my throat.  
“Ahem, well, this did sound a bit differently from how I meant it.” 

At that, I couldn't keep it in, I snorted and laughed like I didn't think I would be able to after that night, hunching over as I lost the hold of myself and cackling laughter broke free from my lungs. I had to steady myself at a tree to not topple over.

“H-hey, that's rude! Don't laugh about me!”

Pressing a hand over my mouth, I breathed deeply around my giggles, fighting hard for my composure to find its way back into my mind.  
“Sorry... Sorry, I just...”

Taking another deep breath, I blew the air out of my lungs, and having my eyes flapping open, my calmness had returned as I smiled at Keebo.  
“I didn't mean to make you feel out of place, I'm sorry. You just pretty much succeeded in cheering me up without even meaning to... And really, your reaction was too perfectly adorable not to react to it.” 

Wariness made Keebo's eyes narrow to skeptical slits as he scrutinized me, processing my response and trying to pick apart any sort of lying he could find within it.   
“Are you... picking on me?”

Schooling my expression into neutrality, I sighed as my eyes flapped shut, disappointment and resignation draping like a coat over my heart, yet before I could voice it, the schoolbell rang.

* bing bong ding dong* 

The sound of several monitors switching on flashed briefly on the edges of my perception, yet only silence followed. Bewildered, my brows furrowed as my gaze lilted to the side towards the closest monitor, to see a lonely Monodam facing the camera without saying a word.  
Huh.  
Not long after, it winked out, the silence remaining exactly the same. Only that it was possible now to access the gym and dining hall without consequences.  
 _What a motivating morning announcement._

Shaking my head, I gave Keebo a short glance before turning my head away again, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

“... That's what you think of me, huh? Well.”

My voice was low and devoid of the former warmth and glee as I spoke again, sighing.  
“I only have one last question, then I'll leave you be, alright?”

I didn't even wait for him to speak as I made my gaze flick over to him, fixating his unsure, sky blue orbs with a sharp glare.  
“As you cannot eat and digest, you do not need to use the bathroom, either Girl's or Boy's, correct?”

He shook his head.  
“That's right, I do not need to utilize any of the sanitary facilities here. I have no reason to intrude into either sex' bathrooms. But, Akiko, I didn't mean to-”

“Upset me? Well. I'm not upset.”

Then, I transformed my emotionless features into a dazzling smile.  
“It's absolutely normal you're wary of me! We're strangers to one another, after all.”

_And I got the information I wanted. This slims down my list of suspects to 9. Nine out of seventeen... Considerably little for only two days._

“So then, I'm off. Bye, Keebo!”  
I spun on my heels to leave him alone and head for dining hall. I had Kirumi waiting for me, after all-

“Please wait!”  
My eyes became hooded in cold stone upon his passionate outcry, so high in pitch I wouldn't have been able to connect his voice with his face, yet I kept on striding away. 

_I got what I needed, so there's no reason to be a bother and stick around him all the time. And I do feel a bit hungry now..._

“Akiko, please-”

Keebo's mellow voice turned meek and desperate as I was yanked to a halt by some warmth enveloping my hands, and once I realized that were his hands, I whipped around, overcome by burning, raging agony, teeth bared in a snarl.  
“Who do you think y-”

As my gaze only briefly grazed his features, I could sense my voice dying down in my throat, eyes quivering in surprise and my breath hitched; Keebo's eyes had grown round and big, gazing back at me with a desolated, stifled... whimper? and his face scrunched up as though he was crying, yet no tear only barely tainted his pale skin.

“... I want to be friends, Akiko. I have never met someone who accepted me like I was right from the start, though it only has been two days we know each other. I want to get to know you better. The thought of losing you over something petty as this makes me experience 'sadness'.”

His hands tightened around mine, engulfing them in such kind warmth it was suffocating; and he wasn't finished yet. His eyes turned even bigger yet, pleading sneaking into his voice as he clutched my hand between his own in a way that could be easily misunderstood, though it didn't seem like he even realized the absurdity of the situation.

“Please don't go. I'm certain we could build a perfect robot-human friendship together. Our bond would be a light at the end of the tunnel of robophobia...”  
And I was certain the bones in my hand would go crunch any second as his hands tightened even further on mine.  
“And I don't want to lose someone as kind as you.”

I couldn't do anything else as staring back at the humanoid robot clutching my hand as though his existence depended on it, embed with such desperation over a clear misunderstanding I honestly didn't know whether to cry or laugh. So I did neither.

Looking emptily back at him, I unfurled my hand from his steady grasp, coldness now engulfing me whole, making my heart grow numb.  
“... You shouldn't be so fast in judging people, Keebo. Jumping to conclusions like that does not do you justice.”

He blinked, confused as it seemed, sky blue hues searching my face for the meaning hidden behind my words.  
“What... do you want to say with that...?”

I huffed, giving him a nice, teasing smile.  
“You're smart. You can figure it out yourself. Or can't you?”

Face distorting to a pout, he took a step forward.  
“Of course I can! Do not mock me!”

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I let myself drop against the tree I had been hanging off from, relaxedly leaning against the rough bark while amusedly observing Keebo's brain at work.  
 _As long as he doesn't find **it** out, there is nothing opposed to allying with him, right? The first law of robotics states he cannot harm humans, so that Keebo turns into a murderer or one of Junko's kind is fairly unlikely. Also... It is my goal to unite them all behind me, so having him join Rantaro might not be too bad of an idea._

“... I have come to a conclusion.”

His words ripped me out of my thoughts and I tilted my head at that, curiosity taking over.

“Really? Would you mind to enlighten me?”

Keebo looked serious as he turned my way, and began elaborating.  
“According to my deductions, there are two logical possibilities for the meaning of your words. And both are equally likely to be the truth.”

I hummed, nodding slowly as I brushed a few strands of stray hair out of my face before crossing my arms in front of my chest once again.  
“Alright, I'm listening.”

“So. Either, this was a warning for me not to trust you, because you deem yourself a risk or danger for my personal well-being, and not to trust any of the other students either, as they could be deceiving me in any point. Or you were referring to my actions to have you stay, implying they were hyperbole and unnecessary as you did not have the intention to not be friends.”

Once he had ended, he breathed out a sigh, shaking his head.  
“Yet unfortunately I cannot tell which scenario is the real truth. Though, if I may add, the latter scenario would be the one I would like to prefer, even if that means I did read the air the wrong way.”

My eyes closed as I hummed once more, my curiosity making it impossible not to ask the question I had been trying to hold in with this.  
“Keebo. May I ask why you would prefer the latter scenario? You do not know me and have no reason to trust me. In fact, you have at least a dozen not to, objectively spoken. I cannot quite follow your logic there.”

Joining into my humming, Keebo acquiesced, coaxing me to crack my eyes open and look back at him again.  
“That's right... Objectively speaking, I have no reason to prefer it or to even reach out to you. I suppose I prefer it because I want us to be friends.”  
His gaze dropped back to stare at his hands again, more puzzled about himself than anything else.  
“My apologies, I cannot really describe the exact reason... It is not exactly logical, so much is true. But the wish for it feels oddly natural...”

A smile sneaked its way onto my face and I pushed off the tree, nodding at the robot right in front of me.  
“Well, emotions hardly ever are logical. But I get what you mean. And... I'm flattered.”  
 _Though it's stupid._

Kicking a stray stone out of the way, I braced myself for any kind of reaction with taking a deep breath, before inquisitiveness took over my gaze as I glanced upwards and had our eyes lock.  
“So, Keebo, are you free after breakfast?”

His shoulders jumped at my sudden question, and his eyes became extraordinarily busy with shifting all over my face, yet never breaking eye contact.  
“What? I... didn't plan anything special, if that is what you are wondering. I meant to wait for our rescue again. Why do you ask?”

His second statement sat heavy in my stomach, but I didn't let it waver my resolve as I grinned cheekily back at the so very confused, innocent robot in front of me.

“Oh, no special reason. I only thought you would like to keep me company to get to know me better. And I still need a referee on my side for the sparring match I have with Chabashira later, so... Why not hit two birds with one stone?”

Keebo flinched backwards, disbelievingly gaping at me.  
“Why would you throw stones at birds?!”

I furrowed my brows at him.  
“...That's an idiom, Keebo. It means successfully dealing with two issues at once, while neglecting neither of them.”

“Oh, I know that. I was merely testing your kindness.”

His retort came so nonchalantly as though it was the most natural thing in the world, leaving me speechless for a short moment, before I cracked a smile to answer his own, dapping an imaginary hat to him.

“I guess you got me. Kudos to your acting. Not many manage to play me for a fool.”

Keebo smiled proudly to himself while gleaming at me, calling back to the topic at hand. 

“Anyhow, it's natural I attract interest, so your request to spend time with me does not come unexpected. Frankly speaking, I am intrigued, too. So I certainly would not mind keeping you company for a while.”

I hummed.

“That's good to hear.”

~Obtained friendship fragment!~

“Good morning, you two.”

Looking over to our right, we saw Kaede approach us with a tired but nice smile.

_Well, I seemingly wasn't the only one with a not that great night's sleep._

“Morning Kaede.”

“Good morning, Kaede. I suspect you are heading to the dining hall to meet up with the others as well?”

She nodded.

“I am. And you?”

Keebo's gaze trailed off.  
“We were planning to head over there as well, but...”

Her head tilted to the side as silence took over reign of the moment, arching a brow at us.  
“But?”

I mimicked her expression while glancing over to Keebo, who groaned as he shrugged towards the sky overhead.  
“Oh, nothing. I was just wondering... when someone is coming to rescue us. It's been almost a full day since Monokuma was dispatched, but our situation hasn't changed.”

Keebo's sky blue eyes searchingly glanced over to find mine upon his tentative words.  
“I'm just speculating, but what if... only Monokuma knew about this place? What if it is not on any location on the map? What if... no one is coming to rescue us?”

Closing my eyes, I schooled my expression into neutrality, not letting any of my own deductions surface. Kaede, however, sounded genuinely shaken.  
“Huh?”

“Maybe... We'll just be forgotten, and no one will ever find us again....”

A scoff passed my lips as I shook my head, crossing my arms in front of my chest after brushing stray crimson locks out of my face.   
“That is highly unlikely, Keebo. When we have been registered as missing, they will definitely be searching for us. So what we have to do is to make sure they notice we're here, wherever that here is. We can't just sit around and wait to be rescued like some damsel in distress.”

Kaede's hand found my shoulder, gleaming at both of us as she nodded gleefully.  
“That's exactly right! We should be searching for a way to escape instead of sitting around and wait to be rescued!”

Gaze darting between the eager Kaede and I, who had turned so that her hand slipped off me, Keebo snapped out of it fast.  
“Y-yes, I apologize. I was overthinking things. It would be impossible to discreetly construct a facility such as this in the first place. And you're right. If the professor knew I was missing, he would not rest until he found me. With his technology, he would rescue us! No matter where on earth this place is!”

_This here has not been constructed discreetly.... No, from the ghostly pictures flickering in the far back of my mind..._

A sharp ache pierced right through my skull, eliciting a sharp hiss from my throat.

_Damn, what-_

“Akiko, are you alright? You look terribly pale!”

Pressing a palm to my temple, I groaned as the world shifted and blurred, staggering to the side.  
“Urgh-”

“Akiko?”

Clawing my hand into the bark of the nearest tree, I struggled to un-blur the world around the throbbing headache, uttering a, as I had to begrudgingly admit, weak and thin reassurance.

“I... Y-yeah. Must have overdone it with training before breakfast. I'm just a bit dizzy... is all.”

_No, that's not it. It's more like-_

“Grgh!”

It felt like someone thrust a spear right through my prefrontal cortex, pinning me with the bloody edge jutting out in the back to the next tree. My hand desperately clawed at my throbbing forehead in the pathetic attempt to soothe the roaring ache.

“Akiko!”

_Like a wall blocking me off from my memories._

“Sh...eesh. Maybe a bit more... dizzy than I thought.”

Kaede's worried face came into focus, blinking up at me with round, violet eyes.  
“Oh no, you're really ashen. How long has it been since you've last eaten?”

Closing my eyes, I breathed a deep sigh; remembering something else than anything concerning the nature of this place alleviating the enormous pressure from my head.  
“... I picked up an apple yesterday before nighttime. Does... that count?”

A wobbly smile fought its way upon my face as I figured a weak consolidation is better than none. Keebo sighed.  
“It does, but it is not even close to the number of nutrients the human body needs to function. Please head to the dining hall for breakfast immediately.”

With a nod, my headache became a weak pounding; present, hurting, but not a hint as agonizingly as it used to be. I straightened up, standing normally yet again, if a bit tipsy on my feet.  
“...You're right. I'll head there right away.”

Smiling, I walked past them, well, more swaying than taking sure and certain steps, but I would be damned to show any more weaknesses to this bunch of strangers.

“Uhm... Do you want me to help you, Akiko?”

Shaking my head at Kaede's inquiry, I made my smile become even more dazzling yet, politely pushing the hand she had offered me out of my way.

“This will not be necessary. I can well manage on my own.”

_Out of my way._

An unsure smile on her face, she backed off, coming to walk beside me.

“Okay, but... I'm here if you need to lean on something.”

Keebo took up position on my other side.  
“I am, too.”

My teeth flashing, I gleamed at them both, careful not to let my disdain show.  
“That is too kind of you both.”

Keebo answered my smile with a genuine one of his own.  
“That is what friends are for.”

“We're happy to help.”  
Kaede now beamed at me, too, like a rising star on the night's dark canvas. Suppressing the urge to groan over their inability to read subtext and steadily smiling, I was escorted to the dining hall by these two.


	10. Thou shalt not die... and bring despair over them all

By the time we arrived, everyone was already gathered there, relaxedly talking among themselves. For the circumstances, everyone was in a strangely good mood, and if I actually cared, I might even have heard giggling from one of the corners of the room.

“Good morning, Syo.”

Hand lifted to wave, Rantaro smiled at me, and as I caught a glimpse of his face, it became quite hard to nod and smile around the yet again rising headache.  
“...To you, too, Rantaro.”

_Why does it intensify now again...?_

While Keebo pulled out a chair for me to sit and I mumbled a reluctant 'thank you' into the busily brimming air, Kaede turned towards the opening kitchen door.

“Kirumi, if you don't mind, would you whip up Akiko a meal?”

Keebo's worried addition came with a scolding shake of his head.  
“She nearly fainted on us outside due to famine.”

The maid who had just entered the room shook her head nicely, readily placing a plate right in front of me.  
“Oh my. Here, according to your preferences you gave me this morning, this should nourish you just well.”

Nodding at Kirumi as thanks, I had my eyes narrow on Keebo, as, due to him, both Rantaro and Kokichi had (worriedly, at least for the former) drawn closer.  
“That's an hyperbole. I was far from fainting, I was merely dizzy.”

Kokichi's gaze was like burning coals on the back of my head as I reassured Rantaro over my well-being and as I finally turned over to face him, he gave me the most dazzling of all dazzling smiles yet.  
“Nishishishi~ I hope you really are fine. It would be too bad if you died even though that game's over now! What I'm really happy to have turned out like this, by the way!”

Momota nodded, not paying heed to the actual topic at hand.  
“Yeah, seriously.”

Himiko chuckled to herself over a bowl of lucky charm cornflakes.  
“Nyeh... I slept well last night. Also, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth all by myself.”

And Chabashira, who had strategically positioned herself between Himiko and I squealed like a fangirl once again.  
“You did all of this with magic?! You're so amazing, Himiko!”

Folding her hands over the sashimi placed in front of her, Yonaga hummed, closing her eyes and craning her neck upwards as though to stare into the sky, praying.  
“Praise be to Atua. Surely He helped you in His own, miraculous way.”

This elicited a pensive hum from Shirogane, arching her brow at the devotee.  
“This Atua seems to act in secret a lot...”

“Because Atua smells of danger.”

_Of course he does. And he rides wing ponies over rainbows, mocking all these plain unicorn lovers while nuzzling in the fluffiness of a cloud and puking sparkling children before having them brought to their mothers by snails._

Changing the topic, Gokuhara's gaze dropped onto the ground, his question letting even the considerably tasty meal in front of me turn stale.  
“But... when someone coming to get us?”

Keebo, still standing beside me nodded at Mr. cinnamon roll.  
“Whoever does... I assume they will come today. There is no need to worry.”

I had finished by now, feeling my energy returning and the pain subside, nodding approvingly at Kirumi's inquiry upon collecting the dish; while Rantaro let a heartfelt sigh slip by his tongue.  
Hoshi arched a brow at him.  
“Why the long face?”

“... It's nothing. I figure no one would even listen to a guy who can't remember his own talent, right?”

I could see him flinch at my icy glare, which he adamantly tried to hide with a bashful scratching on the back of his neck.  
“Really, it's nothing. This is... quite the happy ending.” 

Kaede hummed.  
“But... is this really how this ends?”

And just like that, upon that one mindless remark, everyone's eyes were on her and a stifling silence replaced the former so gleeful mood. She did her best to justify her thinking.

“I mean... It just seems too easy. I don't think it'll end like this.”

And out of everyone who could have answered, it was Shinguji who broke the silence.  
“I wonder... Do you wish the killing game would have continued?”

“N-no, not at all-”  
Iruma interrupted her mid-sentence, snarling at her like a dog.  
“Then don't ruin our happy moment, you fuckin' skank!”

So Kaede fell silent, gaze meekly dropping to the ground with blonde hair falling into her face. Kokichi tilted his head, blinking at her with wide eyes.  
“Hey Kaede... I don't get what you're so worried about. Monokuma's dead now. There's no way the killing game can continue, y'know?”

And just upon his words, as though he had jinxed it, none other than the 'dead' bear popped up from thin air, dressed in some kind of yokai-costume.

“And that's my cue to appear, kuma!”

“...What?”

Kokichi had just enough time to gape disbelievingly at Monokuma, before Chabashira let out an earthshattering scream.  
“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

...

With a sigh, I rose and pushed my chair to the table, while Kirumi and Momota joined into the round of baffledness.  
“M-Monokuma?”  
“He-He's still alive?!”

Monokuma disapprovingly clicked with his tongue, shaking his head.  
“No, no, are you guys blind or something, kuma? I ain't Monokuma, kuma. After dying in a tragic car accident, I've been reborn as a Yo-Kai! Call me Jibakuma, kuma!”  
Keebo could only furrow his brows at the joke of a headmaster we had.  
“Jibakuma?”

“From now on, I am the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, kuma! You might feel uncomfortable at first, but you'll get used to it.”

Silence took over reign yet again, before 'Jiba'kuma flinched.  
“H-huh? Did I slip up?”

Iruma bared her teeth.  
“No duh, ya fuckin' fraud! Go find yourself another car to run ya over! And this time, stay dead!”

And the mere sight of Monokuma made Shirogane shiver and Shinguji narrow his eyes.  
“Ah geez... It's such a low-level cosplay... I can't bear to look.”  
“I have an important question... Haven't you mistaken ghosts for yokai? Yokai are mythological creatures first created when humanity lived closely with nature. Back then, they were the embodiment of inexplicable natural phenomen-”

Ripping the costume from his body, Monokuma sighed, kicking an imaginary stone over the floor.  
“Man, you guys are buzzkills! I was all set for an adventure before you started yelling at me!”

The blades Monokuma had in place of claws sang in the air as he growled at us.  
“That's why I hate teenagers! I'd have cash for days if I was dealing with the under 10 crowd!”

_And I would make sure to track you down and rip you apart in mid air if you started pulling children even younger than this lot into killing games._

Having the Monokubs appear in the room; I'll spare you of the unnecessary back and forth and give you the gist of it instead; it turned out Monokuma had lied about him having no spares.

Monokid flinched backwards, making his father snarl.  
“Huuueh?! Why do you get to have spares and we don't?!”

“Of course you don't get to have spares! Do you really think anyone this day and age would tolerate this “Death Is Cheap” trope?!”

 _That's funny, considering it comes from the one revived by that trope._  
Monosuke huffed.  
“Whatever that means... Now we know. Somewhere in this school... is a machine that can make a whole lotta Pops. Just activate that machine and you can have as many spare Pops as you wa-”

And almost as though to silence it, Monokuma forcefully began distributing licks to his 'children'. It didn't miss its purpose. Monosuke had completely forgotten about the topic once Monokuma was done, tongue breathlessly dangling from his muzzle.

“When I see you guys, I just get so excited until I can't take it anymore. You guys are so cute! I just wanna see what your parents look like! ...Wait! I'm your parents!”

Blatantly ignoring that antic, I let another sigh slip past my lips, while Shirogane shivered all over.  
“Does... Does that mean the killing game will continue?”

Kaede looked even more troubled than she did.  
“C-continue? The killing game... is gonna continue...?”

Out of everyone, Himiko ended up voicing my thoughts.  
“What a pain.”

“That's not the problem here, donkey lips!”  
Upon Iruma's outburst, Kokichi's quivering orbs dropped onto Monokuma, clammy hands clenched to fists as he trembled.

“Wh-What do you mean... the killing game... is gonna continue...?”  
However, shaking off that glamour of horror and devastation, he gleamed at all of us, spreading his arms with a chuckle.  
“I mean, that sounds a lot less boring... so I guess it's okay!”

Around the horrified mask painted on her face, Chabashira flung her arms out in a fit of rage.  
“You've got to be kidding me! That's definitely not okay!”

_You're all far too gullible. It's just like Kaede said. It won't be so easy to get out of this here._

Rantaro hummed.  
“So that's how it's going to be... If we want to end this...”  
His eyes grazed mine, green hues alight with determination, before he addressed every single one of us.  
“We have to take down Monokuma and the person behind him.”

_Precisely._

Kirumi breathed a sigh.  
“I predicted there would be a spare but I did not expect it to be built on academy grounds.... Either way, I assumed that would happen. This development was not surprising.”

Monokuma tilted his head.  
“Oh really? Then did you also assume this next exciting development?”

Jumping onto the dining table, Monokuma spread his arms, his words making my heart clench and my muscles freeze that second.  
“Ahem! Now then, I'm pleased to announce an additional motive!”

 _Wh-_   
My eyes widened harshly, my heart a rushing mess in my throat. That was not possible. Two motives? 

“A time limit is now in effect! If a murder does not occur by nighttime, two days from now... then every student forced to participate in this Killing Game will die! Mauled to shreds by countless Monokumas from the rumored Monokuma-making machine! So unless ya wanna end up as pink smears, you might wanna take this game seriously! Ahhhh~HAhahahahaHAhaha!”

Cold adrenaline rushed through my veins, making me bristle. Numbness enveloped my skull so much I didn't even register the voices speaking.  
 _… An end just like Towa City...? Before Naegi Komaru-san and Fukawa-chan liberated it... Monokumas were vandalizing the streets and hunting down any adult they could find; any greater gathering place soon was painted in crimson, and who wasn't severed by the claws or munched up by Beast Monokumas became a marked 'demon', much like a wanted criminal in the first killing game to feature more than 16 individuals and have an entire city space as scenery.  
...They want us to end exactly like them...?_

“Th-That's enough!”

Kaede's agitated outcry ripped me from my thoughts, making even Monokuma's endless antics take a break.

“Oh. You're still here.”

“Of course! We never left!”

Keebo flung his arm out, desperation lilting in his voice.  
“Why are you doing this?! How much suffering do you want to put us through?!”  
 _Wrong question._

Monokuma tilted his head.  
“Huh... Well, when you're suffering, you all better hurry and start up the killing game. Puhuhuhu~ Then you can say bye-bye to suffering.”  
Momota's coat billowed dramatically behind him as he growled, rising up a clenched fist yet again.  
“You... bastard!”

But Monokuma easily shrugged it off.  
“Don't you realize that working together is pointless? So just knock it off already. You know what you gotta do, don't you? You're surrounded by strangers, neither allies nor friends. No need to worry about them.”

Monosuke's left eye flashed alight as it nodded, followed by a shivering Monophanie and an all too enthusiastic Monokid.  
“And you still got the First Blood Perk! That means the first kill's free!”

“But that means they're gonna start the gory Killing Game... I'm starting to feel a little queasy...”

“Hell yeah! And if they don't play then they're dead anyway, and that's way more gore-ay!”

Monophanie hummed at that.  
“I see... If it's gratuitous, over-the-top gore, I might be able to stomach that...”  
Then, it gleamed at us.  
“Forget the Killing Game, then! It'd be better for all of you to just die together!”  
 _… It should become a capital crime to speak so carelessly and happily about murder._

Monokuma chuckled.  
“...Well, what you guys decide next is all up to you. Do whatever you want. You can all die working together, or survive on your own. It's your call. Ah-hahaha!”

And after Monokuma left, all that remained was... utter fear and despair.  
“Wh- What are we going to do...? Nighttime in two days... Is gonna be here in an instant...”  
Shaken up by Shirogane's question, Iruma began trembling uncontrollably.  
“Th-There's gotta be somethin' we can do... I can't die... The world needs my genius!”  
And even Kokichi, who didn't seem to have minded the continuation of the Killing Game earlier, shivered.  
“I don't like this... I don't... I don't wanna die yet!”  
Yonaga hummed, making Himiko grumble dissatisfiedly.  
“You need not worry. Atua will welcome us with open arms.”

“...That's after we die, right?”

Momota huffed, shaking his head.  
“W-We can't panic over something like this. I'll... do something about it.”  
Keebo blinked.  
“You have a course of action in mind?”

“I'm.... gonna start thinking of one right now!”

This made Harukawa scoff, shoulders jumping in a shrug.  
“...Figures. I didn't expect anything from you in the first place.”

_Useless. I have to accelerate my investigation... Fast._

“Hey, where are you going? We aren't done talking yet!”

Gaze flicking over to the miserable gathering in front of me, all in front Momota, who had shouted at me, I huffed.  
“Nowhere in particular. I was pacing.”

And arching a brow, I gave each of them a look.  
“But as far as it concerns me, we are. This talk will revolve around in circles at that rate. Current situation is that no matter what choice we make, we will die. Revolting against the Exisals makes no sense without proper armament, and making that from scratch of the warehouse does not guarantee our survival either. Furthermore, I hope no one here is stupid enough to accept the circumstances and start killing around.”

Momota bared his teeth standing his ground with clenched fists.  
“Naturally we won't kill! How dare you assume that?!”

But I only pointed into the unsure faces of his surrounding peers.  
“I can tell by your expressions you're shaken to the core. Reconsidering your moral values according to how highly you value your lives. Some of you think they have to survive, no matter what. But the seemingly easy way out is a bloody path. One I will not accept anyone to walk upon.”

“So you'll accept the blame, then?”  
My brow flicking upward, I looked over to Kokichi.  
“Hm?”

“Will you accept the blame if I die? ...I have people who will be sad if I die, y'know?”  
Closing my eyes, I sighed.  
“Everyone does, don't they? But I will not have to, since we're not gonna die.”

Shinguji blinked at me.  
“You do sound quite convinced. Do you have any foundation to base your aplomb upon, I wonder?”

I huffed, turning my palms to the ceiling overhead.  
“Well, you all just have to ask yourself one question. Are you ready to give in to Monokuma's plan just as easily as that? He has barely grazed us with pressure, yet still it seems to work. He wants us to break apart and treat each other as enemies, making us lose sight of who our true opponent is.”

Hoshi glowered up at me.  
“So you will take the blame when we are all dying together at the end, yeah, Sennyu? You're fine with that?”  
Having my face drop, I stared back with hooded eyes freezing as new year's eve on the northpole.  
“So you have given in already.”

It was not a question, it was a fact. One that Hoshi didn't care to refute and instead made his swift farewell.

_How utterly pathetic._

Kokichi grinned.

“Ah well, I was lying. Noone'd be sad if I died. That being said, I'm taking off.”  
But there was no escaping Rantaro's inquisitive gaze.  
“Take off? Where are you going, Kokichi?”

“Oh, I don't knooow. Maybe to my room to just think things over. Alone.”

Yet once he was gone, Iruma breathed a growl.  
“A-alone in your room? What do you mean by that? Are you invitin' me to come kill you or what?”

It took everyone's suspicious glances for her to realize what nonsense she had just uttered. Gaze darting between everyone of us, she grew more and more erratic, sweat beading her brows.

“N-Not that I'd... try to claim that perk for myself... I-I'm way too classy to kill someone! … Talking to you idiots is exhausting... I'm gonna go to my room and rest!”  
And so she ran, barrelling through the door, too fast to hear Kaede's warning.  
“Miu! You better not do anything shady, got it?!”

But her mood had infected the others, making Keebo bristle and sink back to a not so present form, his voice a meek whisper in the threatening atmosphere.  
“I'm worried... No one... Is going to ...kill someone, right?”

Himiko's shoulders jumped upwards as she sighed, letting her gaze trail off.  
“If someone's going to kill, they should just go for the robot.”

“That's even worse!!”

Glowering down at her, my voice was low and sharp like a blade trying to cut foolishness apart.  
“A life lost is a life lost. It is of no concern if it hits the robot, the itty-bitty magician, or the delusionally big-mouthed Survival Artist. Please refrain from making such pointless remarks from now on.”

This back and forth caused Shinguji to hum, bringing one of his bandaged hands to his chin, deep in thought.  
“Hmmm... So everyone feels that killing is wrong... But why is that?”

Kaede flinched, and even I couldn't help but arch a brow at him.  
“What?”

_No matter which circumstance one is in... To kill other people is nothing to joke about._

He shrugged, making Momota snarl, like so often this day.  
“Of course I know it is against the law. But laws are simply rules people decided upon. This is a space removed from those rules. Hence, we have no need to follow them.”

“Don't say stupid shit like that! Even kids know killing is bad! It's common sense!!”

_...Well it wasn't for Monaca Towa._

And Shinguji only blankly stared back at him, yellow eyes delving deeply into the fabric of Momota's soul.  
“...Even if it is to survive? We are as guinea pigs upon a lab table... We cannot be picky about our means of survival.”

“W-What?!”

“Khehehe... I only wish to observe the beauty of humanity and witness the depths of its sins. So you've no need to fear me.”

And so, he, too, left, and once he did, everyone was even more unsure than when Miu left. Chabashira's attempt to remedy it all was more than poor.  
“M-Males in the soft sciences are pretty soft themselves, so I don't think he'll try anything...”

And at that, Harukawa rose from her chair, too, striding wordlessly towards the door. Her long, black hair that was trailing behind her jerked to a halt as Kaede called out for her.  
“Maki! Wait, we haven't decided on our plan yet-”

“... You can decide that on your own.”

Her words were harsh, just like her freezing voice, devoid of any kindness. Maki's gaze cut like knives through the tense air as she had her crimson eyes narrow on Kaede.  
“Your half-assed speeches won't work on us anymore, you know that, right? So just come up with a plan yourself.”

As the door shut again, even Kaede's cries were devoid of any meaning. She was gone, and soon, Yonaga shrugged and left, too, swiftly followed by Shirogane.  
“I'm just gonna pray to Atua.”

“Yeah... Can I just go and think by myself a little? It's a shame I won't get to hide my 'special' art commissions before I die... Or that 'special' pillowcase I bought...   
What should I do...?”

And with that, there were just about half the initial people left, what Kaede realized, too, violet orbs quivering in horror and disbelief.  
“B-But... Wait, you guys... Y-you can't listen to Monokuma! This is what he wants!”

_That's right. But the states their minds are in won't let us argue with them now. They are too scared to listen to reason now... And being frank, I cannot blame them._

Reality sat heavy on my consciousness, a part of me wanting to deny it all and lock myself away, far from reach of any of them, but I knew I couldn't win this alone. That discouragement was part of Monokuma's and the Mastermind's plan, to throw us off and make us refrain from cooperating. And I would be damned if I let them win so easily. 

_In the end, I will stand victorious. I won't lose to the mastermind or anyone else.  
As long as I am who I am._

“What wrong, everyone? Why everyone scatter?”  
Gokuhara's question was uttered with such hopelessness I thought my heart would break in halves, while Momota, in a fit of hopelessly angry resignation, flung his hands in the air.  
“Tch. Fine then, all of you just do whatever you want.”

Rantaro shook his head.  
“This is exactly what Monokuma wants us to do... So what else is part of his plan? Is my memory part of it, too? If it is, then...”  
His expression derailed into blankness.  
“I can't trust myself after all?”

Saihara blinked wildly, desperately trying to follow the path Rantaro's thoughts had taken.  
“...What's wrong, Rantaro?”  
He scoffed.  
“ 'What's wrong' , he asks...”

Then, falling silent for a moment, Rantaro looked quite deep in thought, before turning to everyone of us.  
“Hey, I have a question. This might sound a little weird, but... Does the term Ultimate Hunt ring a bell for anyone?”

_Where does he-_

My eyes flickered up widely for a split second, briefly catching Rantaro's attention before I noticed the puzzledness on everyone else's faces.  
“What's that? I've never heard of it.”  
Kaede smiled apologetically while Keebo shot him an inquisitive look, demanding to know more.  
“What about it?”  
Rantaro's eyes locked with mine, studying my expression thoroughly. However, I mimicked the others, blinking at him with big, round eyes.

I couldn't risk tipping the mastermind off even more. But if he noticed, maybe...

He arched a brow at me, humming silently, before he averted his gaze, sighing.  
“...Nothing, forget it.”

But Kirumi didn't even think of complying, making him scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“What do you mean, Rantaro?”

“It's nothing, really. I'm just a little confused is all.”  
He shrugged.  
“Everyone's a little anxious about not being able to remember how they got here, right? Well, in my case, I'm not only dealing with that, I also can't remember my talent. So I guess I'm asking you to... bear with me if I say things that don't make sense sometimes.”

And, smiling serenely, he passed me on his way out of the room and when he was gone, I felt a small snippet of paper resting in my palm. That elicited a sigh from my throat as I spoke, not turning back to look at him.  
“You, too, Ran-chan? I expected more resolve.”  
Inobstrusively sliding it beneath the cloth on my wrist, I shook my head.  
“Heh. Sorry, Syo.”

And without another word then, he waved without looking back, exiting the room. Looking back into puzzled faces, I had no other choice but to shrug, a faint smile on my face.  
“Well, then, I guess such a limited council is not suited to discuss our all fates. I'll go on ahead to the gym, Chabashira-san. It is up to you whether you join me or not, I could understand both decisions.”

“Wait, Akiko, we have to-”

Kaede cut herself off, sighing, making me smile shortly at her.  
“I am aware. And if you want to talk, you know where I'll be. But I see no point in standing around moping when we only have such brief time left.”

Glancing over to Keebo, I gave him a curious look.  
“And just you know, my wish still stands. Take your time and make up your mind, 'kay?”

With Keebo's unsure nod and excuse of a smile, I spun on my heels, my hand fast at the doorknob.  
 _Well, I guess with these circumstances, I can't necessarily expect more of them all. How easily they were discouraged, eager to give in to Monokuma's plan... I only hope I can figure out who will fabricate the machines to kill us before the time limit expires._

The door clacked shut behind me and so, I took my leave, remaining behind as one of the few refusing to give up.


End file.
